Lagrimas da Vingança
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: Os acontecimentos do setimo livro na visão de um garoto sedento por vingança.
1. O Regresso

—**Capítulo 1—**

**Regresso**

Nunca a plataforma 9½ estivera num clima tão triste. Quando a grande locomotiva vermelha parou com um lamento prolongado de seus pistões, um a um, os alunos, em silêncio, começaram a desembarcar. Tão diferente de cada fim de semestre, onde conversas animadas sobre as férias de verão rolavam entre os estudantes, dessa vez um clima lúgubre pairava sobre suas cabeças, como uma pequena nuvem de tempestade. Poucas conversas e muito choro pontilhavam as despedidas. Desejos de cuidado e suplicas para que sempre escrevessem mandando noticias eram proferidos enquanto pais apressados puxavam seus filhos o mais rápido possível.

Em cada ponto da estação havia um Auror postado, a varinha em mãos, atento a qualquer movimento suspeito. Um funcionário do Ministério da Magia coordenava a saída dos alunos em grupos pequenos para não chamar a atenção dos trouxas que estavam na estação.

O garoto de longos cabelos negros pisou fora do trem, arrastando o pesado malão com uma gaiola de latão em cima. Era magro, estatura mediana. Seus olhos castanhos fixavam o chão, sem parecer, realmente, prestar atenção em anda. Os sons ao seu redor pareciam zumbidos de uma colméia distante. Mesmo o movimento dos outros estudantes ao seu redor parecia borrões difusos.

—Pedro? —Uma mão pousou em seu ombro, chamando-o bruscamente de volta à Terra. Virou-se rapidamente para encarar Amanda Gryffindor, uma garota de cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos bastante azuis. —Você está nos ouvindo?

—Ahm...não...me desculpe. —Disse o garoto, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

—Vem cá... —Murmurou Amanda, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para ela seguir-lo.

Um tanto resignado, Pedro Ravenclaw acompanhou a amiga, atravessando o mar de alunos que seguiam numa triste procissão rumo à saída. Notou pelo canto do olho que mais quatro ou cinco pessoas seguiam na mesma direção que ele. Por fim, quando chegaram num ponto mais isolado da plataforma, próximo à locomotiva vermelha, eles pararam.

—O que vamos fazer? —Perguntou Amanda, virando-se para os amigos, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

—Acho que temos que ir para casa, não? —Murmurou Ashley Delacour, uma garota de cabelos loiros, quase platinados, caindo lisos sobre suas costas, olhos bastante azuis e pele branca e delicada.

—Ninguém aqui vai conseguir pensar direito agora. —Disse Lilá Brown, uma garota de cabelos negros, na altura dos ombros, repicados, com uma franja diagonal e as pontas pintadas de vermelho. Seus olhos cinzentos fixavam a grande locomotiva com um mau-humor mesclado à uma espécie e tristeza. — O velho nem esfriou na sepultura ainda...

Os sete trocaram um breve olhar antes de desviarem, ligeiramente incomodados. Por fim, quando aquele incômodo silêncio começou a pesar dolorosamente sobre eles, um garoto ruivo, de cabelos despenteados, olhos azuis e sardas pronunciou-se.

—Como vai ser agora sem o Dumbledore? —Perguntou Chapolim Weasley, encarando o chão. —Não falo apenas sobre sentir falta. Mas ele era o único que Voldemort temia. Não tem como saber o que ele vai fazer agora...

Os olhares rapidamente se viraram para o rapaz alto, de cabelos e olhos negros e traços mais eslavos. Quando notou que todos lhe olhavam, o garoto recuou, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendimento.

—Hey, não olhem para mim! —Exclamou Lucius Krum, dando mais um passo para trás. —Eu não sei de nada!

—Acho que por enquanto não devemos fazer nada. —Murmurou Liv Whitewoods, uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Mais uma vez o silêncio recaiu sobre o grupo, como uma nuvem de tempestade. Com um muxoxo cansado, Pedro deu as costas ao grupo, arrastando seu malão na direção da saída.

—Hey! Pedro! —Chamou Amanda, indo até o amigo em passos rápidos, pondo a mão em seu ombro. —Para onde vai?

—Para onde mais eu posso ir? —Murmurou Pedro, olhando brevemente por cima do ombro. —Não vai adiantar de nada ficar aqui parado.

E soltou o ombro da mão da garota, seguindo o caminho. Por um instante manteve a mão suspensa no ar, como se ainda pudesse segurar o garoto. Por fim, com um suspiro resignado, recolheu a mão, olhando enquanto ele partia.

—Mande noticias ao menos. —Pediu num tom baixo. Pedro ergueu a mão, com o polegar em riste, em sinal de positivo, antes de sumir em meio a romaria que seguia para fora da plataforma.

* * *

A porta do apartamento abriu-se com um rangido alto. Arrastou o malão para o lado de dentro e logo depois a gaiola de latão, empilhando ambos num canto. Empurrou a porta que arrastou-se no chão, fechando com dificuldade. Respirou fundo e secou o suor da testa, o rosto bastante avermelhado.

O apartamento era pequeno. A sala era separada da cozinha por um balcão. O fogão estava ligeiramente enferrujado e manchado de amarelo pela gordura e pelo gás. A geladeira tinha uma aparência envelhecida e o compressor vazia um estalo estranho de tempos em tempos. Havia uma pequena mesa quadrada, de madeira, no centro, ainda com o prato do café-da-manhã antes de sua partida para Hogwarts, nove meses atrás.

Na sala ainda havia pergaminhos amassados jogados no chão, restos de penas e algumas mudas de roupa deixadas para trás, empilhadas no sofá velho e remendado. Em frente ao sofá havia uma mesa de centro baixa, com varias marcas de copo queimadas em sua superfície e exemplares velhos do Profeta Diário. Encostada na parede contraria ao sofá havia uma TV velha sobre um móvel de aparência antiga e bastante desgastada. Empoleirada sobre a TV havia uma grande coruja macho, de penas negras salpicada de pontinhos brancos.

—Hey amigão. —Murmurou Pedro, indo até a coruja. Esticou o braço em sua direção, no mesmo instante em que a coruja saltava em sua direção, empoleirando-se sobre ele. —Pensei que fosse caçar um pouco.

A coruja piou baixo e abriu as asas. Deu uma bicada carinhosa no braço do dono e saiu voando até o quarto. Com um suspiro demorado, o garoto livrou-se do pesado casaco jeans que usava e largou-se sobre o sofá.

Sua mente transportou-o rapidamente para aquela fatídica noite. Quase podia sentir os cheiros do castelo e a luminosidade calorosa de seus archotes. Fechou os olhos brevemente, sentindo-os arder de leve enquanto as imagens passavam em sua mente.

-;-;-;-

_A brisa fria da noite tocava seu rosto suavemente, balançando seus cabelos. O garoto estava sentado no beiral da janela, as pernas dobradas contra o peito. Uma das mãos segurava a varinha, girando-a entre os dedos, enquanto a outra apoiava melhor o corpo._

—_Perdeu o sono? —Murmurou alguém, logo atrás dele. Virou o olhar lentamente até encarar os olhos verdes de Liv._

—_Estou inquieto. —Respondeu Pedro, olhando por um instante para a garota antes de voltar a olhar o céu estrelado._

—_Posso te fazer companhia ou vai me expulsar como da ultima vez? — Disse Liv, com um tom de ironia na voz. Pedro meramente deu de ombros. A ruiva puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próximo à janela. _

—_Sabe... —Murmurou Pedro, depois de quase dois minutos em silêncio. —acho que nunca vou entender..._

—_Do que estamos falando? —Disse Liv, olhando para ele com um olhar ligeiramente interessado._

—_Você...eu...o Lucius... —Disse Pedro, ainda com um ar distante. —Fico tentando entender esse...triangulo maluco. Eu tento encontrar respostas, mas tudo o que eu acho são mais perguntas._

—_Não é algo fácil de entender. —Falou Liv, olhando para o garoto por um instante antes de desviar o olhar para os próprios pés. — Não sei se chega a ter uma explicação para tudo isso._

—_Talvez você seja a aresta principal desse triangulo. —Disse Pedro, virando o olhar para ela, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. Liv encarou o rapaz com um ar curioso. —Você só precisa tomar uma decisão Liv. Eu ou o Lucius. E aceitar que para ter um, tem que abrir mão do outro._

_Liv entreabriu os lábios, como se fosse responder, mas sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Ficou encarando o olhar incisivo do garoto e por um instante imaginou se ele não estava tentando entrar em sua mente. Por fim, desviou o olhar para o céu, mordendo suavemente o lábio inferior._

—_Não é tão fácil assim. —Respondeu, com um tom de voz vago. Pedro suspirou pesadamente e voltou a olhar para o céu também._

—_Então... —Começou o garoto, depois de um minuto em silêncio. —um de nós vai ter que tomar essa decisão. Abrir mão de você para ter uma vida normal._

—_O que você quer dizer com isso? —Perguntou Liv, parecendo atônita._

_Pedro abriu a boca para responder, mas um lampejo chamou sua atenção. Inclinou seu corpo para frente, seguindo o rastro do feixe verde que cortava o céu. Um enorme crânio verde-esmeralda erguia-se no ar, rumo aos céus. Uma cobra saia de sua boca, como se fosse uma língua, tudo isso envolto por uma nuvem de fumaça verde._

—_Ah, merda... —Resmungou o garoto, virando-se rapidamente e saltando para dentro da sala comunal novamente. Liv encolheu-se, quase caindo, para não trombar com o garoto._

—_O que está acontecendo? —Exclamou a ruiva, vendo Pedro precipitar-se na direção da saída, já puxando a varinha do bolso interno das vestes._

—_Não saia daqui! —Exclamou o garoto, correndo na direção da saída._

_Sem esperar a resposta dela, irrompeu no corredor rapidamente. Ficou um instante parado, como se esperasse ouvir gritos de pânico e agonia. Mas um silêncio aterrador parecia ter se jogado sobre eles. Ficou um instante olhando para todos os lados, meio perdido, antes de voltar a correr. Parava derrapando em cada corredor, tentando sempre manter o ritmo da corrida._

_Já sentia a respiração ofegante ao chegar ao sétimo andar, quando finalmente ouviu gritos. Uma verdadeira guerra se instalava na porta da torre de astronomia. Seis Comensais da Morte duelavam ferozmente com alunos de Hogwarts e membros da Ordem da Fênix. Viu de relance Remus Lupin, seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e a metamorfomaga Nymphadora Tonks, ao lado de dois Weasleys e do garoto Longbotton._

—_Droga... —Murmurou baixinho, fechando os olhos com força. Concentrou-se na lembrança mais feliz que conseguiu pensar e proferiu o feitiço. —_Especto Patronum!

_Um facho de luz prateado irrompeu de usa varinha. Uma enorme águia prateada bateu as asas por um instante no ar, antes de parar flutuando à sua frente._

—_Avise aos outros que tem Comensais no castelo._

_O enorme pássaro balançou a cabeça positivamente e voou à toda velocidade pelo corredor, atravessando a janela e sumindo através das paredes grossas do castelo. Virou-se mais uma vez na direção da luta, já girando a varinha no ar._

—Estupefaça_! —Exclamou Pedro, explodindo um feitiço que havia sido lançado pelo comensal da morte que bloqueava a porta. Os outros haviam sumido por completo e havia o corpo de outro largado no chão._

_O Comensal loiro e gigantesco seguia bloqueando a entrada da porta. Lançava feitiços para todos os lados, o que obrigava a todos se abaixarem ou usarem feitiços defensivos. Neville e Lupin até conseguiram passar pelo grandalhão, mas havia algum tipo de barreira impedindo o avanço deles._

—_Mas que diabos é isso, Ravenclaw? —Murmurou alguém ao seu lado. O garoto virou-se rapidamente para encarar Amanda que vinha ao lado de Chapolim. Os dois vestiam seus roupões e tinham os cabelos ligeiramente despenteados, denunciando que deviam estar dormindo._

—_Não sei... —Murmurou Pedro, voltando a olhar para o Comensal que sorria debilmente. Abaixou-se para desviar de um feitiço lançado pelo loiro. —Tinha mais gente com ele...mas sumiram...acho que entraram na Torre...deve haver alguém lá..._

_Antes que pudessem debater mais sobre o que estava acontecendo, Chapolim e Amanda foram obrigados a sacarem logo suas varinhas e se defenderem da saraiva da de feitiços lançados pelo Comensal. Não demorou muito, Minerva McGonagall havia juntado-se a eles. Com a testa franzida, começou a questionar-se porque nem Dumbledore ou Harry Potter estavam ali. Só parou de pensar nisso quando um vulto negro passou à sua frente como um raio. Deu dois passo para trás, pensando ser um comensal, mas logo viu que era Severus Snape. Observou o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas passar facilmente em meio à confusão e atravessando o bloqueio do Comensal e a barreira que trancava a porta._

—_Mas como...? —Começou a falar, mas antes que pudesse terminar, uma nova azaração passou raspando sua orelha direita. Virou-se a tempo de deter uma segunda com o _Protego.

_Aquilo distraiu sua mente para o fato de que Severus Snape havia passado sem maiores problemas rumo a torre. E ao fato do Comensal nem ter se movido para tentar deter-lo. Os ataques do comensal eram violentos de mais para que ele pensasse em outra coisa. Principalmente quando uma parte do teto desabou, levantando uma grossa camada de poeira. _

_Foi quando a porta abriu-se de um estampido que sua atenção voltou-se novamente para Snape. O professor saia correndo ao lado de Draco. Gritou algo parecido com "_acabou, hora de partir_", mas não parou para falar com ninguém da Ordem. Seguiu em passos rápidos ao lado de Draco Malfoy. Logo atrás iam os outros Comensais da Morte que ele havia visto antes. Ficou um instante paralisado, achando que Snape estava sendo perseguido. Só voltou a reagir ao ver Harry Potter passando rapidamente atrás do grupo._

—_Tem algo muito errado nisso... —Murmurou para Amanda assim que passou por ela, enquanto seguia em passos rápidos atrás de Potter e dos outros comensais. _

_Desviou-se do mar de feitiços que se formava a sua frente e seguiu no encalço deles. Viu quando algo grande e negro saltou sobre Potter, lançando-o ao chão._

—Petrificus Totalus!_ —Bradou Pedro, fazendo o corpo do comensal paralisar-se por completo. —Vai Potter! Rápido!_

_Sem nem olhar para quem havia lançado o feitiço, Harry levantou-se rapidamente e voltou a sua corrida. Pedro seguia um pouco atrás, tentando desviar dos feitiços que voavam por sobre suas orelhas. Já estava quase alcançando Potter e o restante do grupo quando algo segurou seu tornozelo, fazendo-o cair no chão._

—_Onde pensa que vai, garoto? —Perguntou uma voz maldosa à suas costas. Pedro chutou o rosto dele para que ele o soltasse. Levantou-se rapidamente e virou-se para encarar um Comensal pesadão, com um sorriso enviesado e malicioso no rosto._

—_Amico Carrow. —Murmurou Pedro, estreitando o olhar como se tentasse avaliar o homem à sua frente. —Você era menos feio no cartaz de procurado._

_Com uma gargalhada alta, o Comensal começou a disparar uma série de feitiços não-verbais na direção de Pedro. O garoto conseguiu rebater grande parte, tendo que se atirar no chão para desviar de algumas maldições imperdoáveis. Aproveitou a auto-confiança em excesso do Comensal e quase o pegou desprevenido várias vezes._

—_Estupefaça! —Bradou o Comensal._

—Protego_! —Rebateu Pedro, fazendo o feitiço ricochetear para rapidamente para aproveitar a guarda baixa do Comensal. —_Expeliarmuns_! _Impedimenta_!_

_Sem chance de se defender, o Comensal viu sua varinha ser arrancada de sua mão e logo seu corpo ser atirado para trás. Pedro ficou um instante olhando para o Comensal, como se temesse voltar a correr e ser atacado pelas costas. Só quando teve certeza de que ele estava desacordado foi que teve confiança para voltar a correr._

_Pegou todos os atalhos que conhecia e descia praticamente escorregando pelos corrimões para ganhar mais tempo. Os alunos já se amontoavam nos corredores, assustados. Vários estavam no saguão do castelo, alguns chorando, buscando consolo em abraços amigos. As portas da frente haviam sido arrombadas e havia sangue manchando o chão. Os rubis da ampulheta que marcava os pontos da Grifinória estavam caindo no chão, parecendo gotículas de sangue. Não conseguia enxergar mais Snape, Potter e os outros. Diminuiu o passo ao chegar na soleira, sentindo que não adiantava de nada continuar correndo._

_A visão do lado de fora não ajudava a melhorar o animo. A cabana de Hagrid, ao longe, era envolta por uma grande nuvem de fumaça. No pé da torre de Astronomia, uma pequena multidão se reunia numa espécie de circulo. Sentindo-se exausto pela correria, sentou-se nos degraus._

—_O que está acontecendo? —Murmurou alguém ao seu lado. Virou o olhar e encarou Ashley, que usava um roupão de seda verde. Seus cabelos sempre lisos caiam de qualquer maneira por sobre seus ombros._

—_Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts. —Respondeu Pedro, passando a mão pelo rosto. Só então notou que havia ralado a palma da mão na queda._

—Mon Dieu_! —Exclamou Ashley, levando a mão até a boca. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo, olhando horrorizada para a coluna de fumaça que erguia-se do que restou da cabana de Hagrid. —Eu sentei sair quando recebi sua mensagem, mas Crabbe e Goyle estavam bloqueando a saída. Eles são burros, mas são resistentes! Só agora consegui deixar-los desacordados._

_Pedro olhou para ela por um instante, antes de voltar a olhar para os jardins. Via ao longe o vulto enorme de Hagrid ao lado de alguém – que ele suspeitava ser Harry – aproximar-se do aglomerado que se formava aos pés da Torre de Astronomia. Olhou para o lado à tempo de ver Amanda e Chapolim se aproximando. O ruivo tinha o rosto molhado de lagrimas e não fazia esforço para esconder isso. Amanda também chorava, mas de uma forma mais contida._

—_O que aconteceu? —Perguntou Ashley com um tom de voz preocupado._

—_Como chegaram aqui antes de mim? —Murmurou Pedro, com um ar curioso._

—_Nos livramos rápido do comensal e descemos para chegar ao Snape. Quando chegamos aqui, ele já tinha sumido e aquele maldito comensal loiro já tinha colocado fogo na cabana do Hagrid. —Murmurou Amanda, tentando manter-se impassível, mas havia um ligeiro tremor em sua voz._

—_Isso é horrível. —Murmurou Ashley, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos._

—_Eu não consigo entender. —Murmurou Pedro, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e o queixo nas mãos. —Comensais invadindo Hogwarts, pessoas sendo atacadas...e onde está o prof. Dumbledore? Se ele tivesse lutado ao nosso lado, teria sido mais fa..._

—_Dumbledore está morto. —Murmurou Chapolim, a voz saindo fraca e dolorosa._

_O silêncio que apoderou-se do grupo parecia solido. Nem a zoeira ao redor parecia quebrar aquele escudo impenetrável que havia caído sobre eles. Ashley ergueu o olhar atônito para o ruivo, enquanto Pedro encarava o amigo, ainda com a boca aberta, o restante da frase entalado em sua garganta. Por fim, quando o escudo foi lentamente se abaixando e os sons ao redor voltaram a rugir em seus ouvidos, foi que conseguiu falar._

—_O que você disse? —Perguntou Pedro. Chapolim abaixou o olhar e sentou-se na grama, abraçando os joelhos com força. Amanda abaixou-se ao lado do namorado, encostando a cabeça na dele. Pode ver que ambos chorava muito. Ele mesmo já sentia os olhos arderem e a vista marejar._

—_Dumbledore...está...morto. —Repetiu Chapolim, dessa vez entre fortes tremedeiras e soluços._

—_O corpo dele está jogado no pé da Torre de Astronomia. —Murmurou Amanda, a voz visivelmente controlada. —Não sei como ou...quem...mas Dumbledore está morto..._

_-;-;-;-  
_

Afastou a mão da frente dos olhos e deixou o olhar vagar por seu apartamento, sem realmente fixar-se em nada. A ultima frase de sua amiga ainda soava em seus ouvidos. _Dumbledore está morto._

Mesmo após os funerais, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que Dumbledore havia morrido. Para ele, tudo não passava de uma grande piada do diretor e que, no inicio do próximo semestre, o velho diretor estaria no mesmo lugar de antes, com os braços abertos, esperando por eles.

_Não...Dumbledore está morto..._ insistia em dizer aquela voz venenosa que sussurrava em seus ouvidos, fazendo seu sangue gelar. Fechou as mãos com força e abaixou um pouco o rosto, tentando controlar as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair.

Se Dumbledore estava morto, como seria o próximo semestre? Chapolim estava certo. Não era apenas a falta que Dumbledore fazia por sua presença, sua alegria e seu companheirismo. Dumbledore era o único a quem Voldemort tinha medo. Agora sem ele ali, Voldemort não tinha um adversário à altura. Não tinha quem pudesse fazer-lo recuar.

O rufar de asas de sua coruja chamou sua atenção. Esticou o braço para que ela pudesse se empoleirar. Trazia no bico o exemplar mais recente do Profeta Diário.

—É, Chronus. —Disse Pedro, pegando do bico do passado o jornal. —A coisa não tá nada boa para o nosso lado.

A coruja piou baixinho e abriu as asas novamente, erguendo vôo e planando até sua gaiola, onde ficou empoleirada, cutucando alguns restos de comida que estavam no chão. Pedro abriu o jornal e deu uma olhada na primeira página. Era como ele esperava. A noticia mais divulgada era a morte do diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore. A reportagem seguia nas paginas dois e três e havia uma crônica especial na pagina dez, escrita por Elphias Doge.

Não teve coragem de ler o artigo todo. Fechou o jornal num gesto simples e colocou-o novamente sobre a olhando a foto do sorridente velho de longas barbas prateadas e oclinhos em forma de meia-lua que piscava alegremente para ele, ali, na foto de capa do Profeta Diário. Abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, fazendo o que não fazia desde a morte de seus pais.

—Pai nosso que estás no céu...


	2. O Apartamento Revirado

—**Capítulo 2—**

**O apartamento revirado**

Com algum esforço o garoto conseguiu deixar todo o apartamento em ordem. Era bom agora poder contar com o auxílio da varinha, uma vez que havia completado dezessete anos no ultimo mês de Março. A noite já caia do lado de fora quando a ultima roupa foi dobrada e bem guardada em seu armário.

Estava saindo do banho quando ouviu o telefone tocar ao longe. Com a toalha enrolada na cintura, saiu em busca do telefone, até encontrar-lo embaixo de algumas almofadas.

—Alô?

—Pedro? —Era a voz de Ashley do outro lado do telefone. —Duh! Claro que é você! Esqueci que você mora sozinho.

Pedro revirou os olhos mas riu de leve. Pegou o gancho do telefone e levou-o mais para perto do sofá, sentando-se sobre seu braço.

—Então...aconteceu algo? —Perguntou o garoto, rapidamente mudando o tom de sua voz.

—Não, não! Está tudo bem. —Apressou-se à dizer a garota. —Só queria saber se você chegou bem em casa.

—Eu estou bem. Não tinha nenhum Comensal me esperando na esquina. —Disse Pedro, sorrindo de canto, com um ar divertido na voz. —Você ainda está em Londres?

—Não, não. Meu pai estava me esperando na estação. —Disse Ashley, casualmente. —Ele parecia apressado, mas eu entendo ele. Sempre se preocupou muito comigo.

—Sei... —Disse Pedro, deixando um instante a frase no ar. —é, deve ser isso mesmo.

Ashley ainda não sabia, e o garoto não tinha coragem de contar-la, que seu pai, Eric Delacour era, na verdade, um Comensal da Morte. Um braço de Voldemort no Ministério Francês. Pedro sabia o quanto Ashley era apegada ao pai e, por mais que devesse alertar-la, talvez ela estivesse em maior segurança sem saber de nada. Afinal, Eric faria tudo para proteger-la, certo?

—Bem, eu tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que ligar pra Lilá. —Murmurou Ashley, a voz um pouco mais pesada do que de costume. —Promete que me manda noticias sempre que puder? —Perguntou num tom choroso.

—Eu vou tentar, Ash... —Murmurou Pedro, tentando parecer tranqüilo. —Não se preocupe, ok? Trate de cuidar de você primeiro.

—Tá...se cuida por favor, tá? —Disse Ashley, ainda com aquele tom de voz pesado. Logo em seguida o telefone ficou mudo.

Pedro ficou um instante sentado, com o telefone ainda em mãos. Ele não parava de pensar em seus amigos. Será que ainda iria ver-los mais uma vez? Ele tinha certeza de que não seria mais o mesmo. As coisas mudaram desde que ele conhecera todos, anos atrás. Não sabia agora como a guerra iria afetar-los.

O pio de sua coruja chamou sua atenção. Olhou para o lado e viu Chronus empoleirada no batente da janela, bicando o vidro para que pudesse sair. Pedro colocou o telefone no gancho e pôs sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá. Foi até a janela e abriu-a para a coruja.

—Volte apenas pela manhã, ok? E tome cuidado para não ser seguida. Boa caçada!

A coruja abriu as grandes asas e piou baixinho antes de ganhar os céus. Ficou observando-o até que ele se mesclasse com a noite. Com um novo suspiro, Pedro fechou a janela. Deu um toque com a varinha e viu o vidro tremer de leve enquanto se tornava imperturbável. Deixou a varinha sobre a mesa em frente ao sofá e foi até seu quarto. Largou-se sobre o colchão mole e desconfortável, até pegar no sono.

-;-;-;-

_Abriu os olhos quando sentiu que estava deitado em algo duro. Levantou-se com um gemido dolorido, jurando que havia caído da cama durante o sono. Tateou em busca do colchão mas não achou nada. Franziu a testa e olhou ao redor._

_Não estava mais em seu apartamento na periferia de Londres. Estava no que parecia ser um velho casebre, simples, porém bastante aconchegante. Caminhou lentamente pela pequena cozinha, com um fogão de lenha, uma mesa para quatro, enfeitada com flores no centro._

—_Não acha que já é o bastante, Pedro? —Uma voz doce e risonha chamou sua atenção. Seu olhar virou-se rapidamente até a sala._

—_Ah, mama! Mas o papai nem tá em casa ainda! —Exclamou uma voz infantil, em resposta._

_Pedro caminhou, pé ante pé, até a sala. Era, assim como a cozinha, um ambiente bem simples, mas aconchegante. Havia dois sofás e uma cadeira de balanço, onde se sentava uma mulher de cabelos castanhos assim como seus olhos, que eram da cor do chocolate. O fogo crepitava na lareira alegremente._

_Um aperto doloroso bateu em seu peito. Já havia vivido aquela cena antes. Não apenas em outros sonhos, mas também pessoalmente. Olhou para o tapete felpudo onde um garotinho de cabelos negros e arrepiados e olhos tão castanhos quanto os da mulher brincava com seus blocos de montar._

—_O papai vai chegar logo e você ainda nem arrumou essa bagunça! —Disse a mulher, mas não havia repreensão em sua voz. A criança Ravenclaw virou-se para a mulher, dirigindo-lhe seu mais largo sorriso infantil._

—_O papai me ajuda quando chegar! —E, meio inocentemente, jogou os bloquinhos para cima. A mulher riu, protegendo-se dos blocos que caiam com as mãos._

—_Quero ver se o Diego vai mesmo arrumar isso tudo. —Sorriu a mulher, balançando a cabeça negativamente._

_Um forte estampido, seguido de uma explosão chamou a atenção dos três. Através da janela, recortando o breu da noite, erguiam-se enormes labaredas. O crepitar da madeira juntou-se à gritos de pânico, agonia e dor. Rapidamente a mulher levantou-se e pegou o filho nos braços. O pequeno Pedro olhava para a janela, apavorado._

_A porta abriu-se num golpe só.Um homem de cabelos negros, bagunçados, olhos bastante azuis e feições idênticas às do Pedro mais velho que observava toda a cena com o coração apertando, como se uma mão de ferro o esmagasse._

—_Diego! —Exclamou a mulher. —O que está acontecendo?_

—_Comensais, Selene! —Bradou o homem, puxando a varinha e fechando a porta rapidamente. —Comensais da Morte estão aqui!_

—_Oh, Merlin! —Exclamou Selene, levando uma das mãos até a boca, enquanto seu rosto era banhado de lagrimas. —Mas eu pensei...Voldemort não existe mais! Eles deviam...eles..._

—_Eles querem vingar seu mestre, Selene... —Murmurou Diego, correndo pela sala com um ar atônito. Enfeitiçava cada janela da casa. Apesar disso, podiam-se ouvir mais estampidos altos e novas explosões, somando-se aos gritos horripilantes que atravessavam as paredes._

—_Oh meu Deus, Diego! O que vamos fazer? —Dizia Selene, as lagrimas descendo sem controle por seu rosto. O pequeno Pedro chorava também, baixinho, como se não quisesse incomodar os pais._

_Diego Ravenclaw não respondeu. Quando fechou todas as cortinas da casa, correu até a lareira, apagando o fogo. Mais do que rapidamente foi até o armário na sala e abriu uma gaveta, revirando rapidamente todas as toalhas de mesa que havia ali dentro. Por fim, pegou uma capa fina, que parecia ser feitas de fios de água. Olhou demoradamente para a capa à sua frente, antes de olhar para Selene e para o filho._

—_O velho Alvo tinha razão quando disse que poderíamos precisar disso. —Desviou seu olhar para o filho, que escondia o rosto no ombro da mãe._

—_Isso é uma..._

—_Sim...é uma capa de invisibilidade. —Murmurou Diego, vendo que suas mãos não eram visíveis. —Era do Potter. O Dumbledore estava com ela na noite de sua morte. Me entregou, dizendo que poderíamos precisar dela._

—_Você está pensando em... —Começou Selene, mas logo sua voz morreu e seu olhar assumiu um ar agoniado. —Ah não! Não Diego! Não podemos deixar ele sozinho! Ele é só uma criança! Nós podemos dar um jeito!_

—_Não tem outro jeito, Selene... —Murmurou Diego, num tom de voz lúgubre. —Eles lançaram um feitiço anti-aparatação no vilarejo. E não podemos enfrentar-los sozinhos. Estão em maior número._

_Selene olhou para o marido por um instante, os olhos vermelhos e o rosto manchado por lagrimas que rolavam sem controle. Por fim, fechou os olhos com força e apertou o filho contra o peito, soltando um guincho agoniado, como se estivesse sendo torturada. Diego caminhou até ela e acariciou seu rosto, limpando as lagrimas que também molhavam o seu rosto._

—_Precisamos fazer isso, querida... —Murmurou o homem, encarando os olhos incrivelmente avermelhados de Selene. A mulher balançou a cabeça positivamente e afastou um pouco o filho do corpo, olhando em seus olhos._

—_Me...meu anjo... —Disse Selene, a voz tremula, assim como todo seu corpo. —A...a mamãe te ama..viu? Acima de tudo..._

—_O que tá acontecendo, mamãe? —Perguntou um choroso Pedro, olhando perdido do pai para a mãe e logo em seguida olhando para a porta, onde podia ouvir um estrondo ainda mais próximo de sua casa._

—_Vamos... —Murmurou Diego, pegando o filho das mãos da esposa. A mulher ainda tentou segurar a criança em seus braços, mas logo deixou-a ir. Abraçou o próprio corpo e desabou no sofá, chorando ainda mais._

_O pequeno ainda esticou as mãos na direção da mãe, como se quisesse voltar para ela, mas acabou indo com o pai, sem resistência. Diego colocou-o no chão, na quina da parede, entre a parede e um armário contendo os pratos e copos da casa. Abaixou-se até que seus olhos ficassem na mesma linha, passando a mão por seu rosto._

—_Hey campeão...posso te pedir algo? —Murmurou Diego, limpando as lagrimas do rosto do filho, tentando controlar as próprias. O pequeno olhou para o pai, tremendo, e balançou a cabeça positivamente. —Vão...chegar umas pessoas...para "visitar" o papai e a mamãe. Eu quero que você, por NADA nesse mundo, saia daqui ok? Nem fale nada. Tá?_

—_Tá... —Respondeu Pedro, resignado, ainda choroso. —Papai, depois que as pessoas que vem visitar vocês for embora...a gente vai brincar, né?_

_Pedro viu nos olhos do pai a agonia dele. Com um suspiro demorado, Diego beijou a testa do filho e tirou alguns cabelinhos da frente de seus olhos._

—_Lembre-se...nós sempre vamos te amar... —E cobriu o garoto com a capa de invisibilidade._

-;-;-;-

As batidas na janela acordaram o garoto. Uma fraca e tênue luz de verão entrava por entre as cortinas. Sentia-se ofegante e agoniado, com um aperto no peito. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e só então notou que estava chorando. Limpou o rosto com o lençol e, só quando ouviu novas batidas foi que lembrou o motivo de ter acordado daquele maldito pesadelo.

—Já vai...já vai... —Disse Pedro, com sua voz rouca.

Abriu a cortina e destrancou a janela, levantando-a. Chronus olhou para ele, parecendo não muito feliz com a demora. Pulou para dentro, carregando um rato no bico e voou para sua gaiola, mal-humorada.

—Bom dia para você também. —Disse Pedro, com uma ligeira ironia em sua voz. Fechou a janela mais uma vez e caminhou para seu guarda-roupa.

Como todo inicio de verão, teria que ir ao mercado reabastecer a geladeira para os três meses que viriam por aí. Puxou algumas roupas do guarda-roupa e uma toalha e trancou-se no banheiro.

Mesmo enquanto a água caia sobre seu corpo, as imagens do sonho continuavam correndo em sua mente mesclando-se às lembranças recentes da batalha em Hogwarts. Flashes verdes e gritos de medo e dor ecoavam por seus ouvidos, deixando o garoto meio atordoado. Por fim, fechou o registro e apoiou o corpo na parede. Fechou as mãos lentamente, como se quisesse gravar os dedos fortemente no azulejo azul. Viu a ponta dos dedos deslizarem pela superfície lisa e apertou fortemente as mãos, fazendo os nós dos dedos embranquecerem.

Saiu bruscamente do Box, empurrando a porta com força. Puxou a toalha e começou a enxugar-se. Parou um instante para olhar-se no espelho. Estava tão diferente do garotinho do sonho. Queria saber se seus pais teriam orgulho dele hoje. Com o coração apertado, fechou os olhos por um instante. Quando voltou a abrir-los, a imagem de Bellatrix Lestrange lhe encarava com um ar zombeteiro através do espelho. Trincando os dentes com força, socou o espelho com força, despedaçando-o.

—Merda... —Resmungou Pedro, dando dois passos para trás. Um pedaço de vidro havia cortado sua mão entre o dedo médio e o indicador.

Enrolando a mão em papel higiênico, correu até a sala em busca de sua varinha. Pegou-a sobre a mesinha baixa em frente ao sofá e sentou-se nele. Foi murmurando alguns feitiços para retirar os pedaços de vidro que havia perfurado sua pele. Por fim, flexionou os dedos lentamente, deixando a mão ser envolta por uma aura alaranjada enquanto o ferimento ia fechando lentamente.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Era ela que comandava os comensais restantes naquela noite. Foi ela quem, pessoalmente, derrubou os feitiços lançados por seu pai e a porta da casa. Foi ela quem cuidou da morte de seus pais. E era ela o motivo principal de Pedro continuar vivo. A única razão forte o suficiente para manter-lo lutando.

Vingança...

Tentando espanar os últimos sete anos e o desejo incontrolável, e quase venenoso, de vingança de sua mente, levantou-se e voltou ao banheiro. Aquilo teria que esperar o fim das compras.

* * *

Era um pouco mais de meio-dia quando o garoto decidiu dar uma pausa nas compras para almoçar. O prédio velho e encardido que todos pareciam ignorar continuava ali, no mesmo lugar de antes, na Rua Charing Cross. Andando casualmente, cruzou a porta do bar, sem que nenhum trouxa notasse.

O lado de dentro estava pior do que a ultima vez que se lembrara. Não havia o habitual movimento. As cadeiras estavam completamente vazias e viradas por sobre as mesas. O pobre barman Tom, um homem careca e de aparência murcha, sem dentes, estava encostado no balcão, limpando tristemente um copo já limpo. Nem ergueu a cabeça quando o garoto entrou.

Pedro depositou as sacolas sobre a mesa e caminhou lentamente pelo bar. Haviam grandes cartazes de aspecto oficial, contendo instruções para os bruxos sobre como lidar com os Comensais da Morte. Haviam também, apregoados nas paredes, cartazes com o rosto dos fugitivos de Azkaban. Parou um instante diante do retrato encardido de uma mulher que, um dia, parecia ter sido muito bonita, mas a loucura havia distorcido seu rosto. Tinha cabelos negro e olhos cinzentos e inexpressivos. Por um instante sentiu vontade de arrancar aquele maldito cartaz da parede e destroçar a foto de Bellatrix, como se assim estivesse atingindo a verdadeira.

—Ahm...posso ajudar? —Perguntou um inseguro Tom. Pedro virou-se para encarar o barman, que olhava com certa tristeza no olhar.

—Desculpe. Só pensei em passar aqui para comer algo. Mas parece que o bar está fechado. —Disse Pedro, olhando uma ultima vez para a foto de Bellatrix antes de virar-se completamente para o barman.

—Não estamos fechados. —Murmurou Tom, ainda naquele tom lúgubre. —Apenas não temos mais movimento. Ninguém se arrisca à sair de casa. Ainda mais depois da morte do Dumbledore.

O Barman soltou um suspiro demorado e voltou a limpar distraidamente o copo. O garoto repetiu o gesto de Tom e abaixou o olhar, fitando os próprios pés. Era claro que a morte de Dumbledore só iria piorar o clima no mundo bruxo. Desde o ano passado, quando veio à tona o retorno de Voldemort, os bruxos procuravam agir com mais cautela e evitavam locais com grande concentração de bruxos. Agora, com a morte do velho diretor de Hogwarts...

—Então, o que vai querer comer?

Arrancado de seus pensamentos, Pedro voltou-se para Tom, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se não entendesse o que ele queria dizer. Após alguns instantes tentando reentrar na atmosfera da conversa, conseguiu pescar algo do seu objetivo inicial. Pigarreou desconcertado, antes de voltar até a mesa onde tinha deixado suas sacolas.

—Hmm...bife com batatas...por favor.

* * *

Era um pouco mais de quatro da tarde quando o garoto retornou à seu apartamento. Sacolas com comida enlatada, uma grande quantidade de alimentos não perecíveis e de fácil preparo. Por mais que apreciasse passar horas na cozinha preparando um bom prato, sabia que não teria tempo para isso durante aquelas férias. Havia também uma quantidade considerável de líquidos e produtos de limpeza.

Cumprimentou o velho e meio-surdo proprietário do prédio na passagem pela portaria e subiu as escadas lentamente. No primeiro andar largou tudo no chão e usou magia para carregar os pacotes. Parou diante de sua porta e girou a chave, empurrando-a com o ombro para que ela desemperrar-se.

—Tenho que concertar essa porta... —Resmungou Pedro, empurrando mais uma vez até que a porta cedeu.

A porta abriu-se com um rangido pesado. Fez um movimento rápido com a varinha e todas as compras voaram rapidamente para o lado de dentro do apartamento. De cabeça baixa, guardando a chave no bolso, entrou no local e fechou a porta com um chute forte.

—Chronus! Voltei! —Gritou pela ave, enquanto terminava de fechar a porta. —Trouxe da ração que voc...

No momento em que ergueu o olhar, sentiu seu queixo cair. Seu apartamento estava inteiramente revirado. A porta da geladeira estava aberta e o leite ainda vazava no chão. Os talheres estavam jogados no chão, assim como vários pratos quebrados. Na sala o sofá havia sido rasgado e seu preenchimento quase todo retirado. A TV havia sido jogada sobre a mesinha que ficava de frente para o sofá, quebrando sua tela e o tampo da mesa ao meio.

Ainda atônito, o garoto caminhou tremulo até o quarto. O recinto era uma profusão de paginas de livros, pergaminhos e penas. Os tinteiros haviam sido atirados sobre sua cama, derramando tinta negra nos lençóis. Chronus estava empoleirada no espaldar da cama, parecendo agitada. O armário com roupas e seu malão estavam abertos e todas as suas roupas jogadas no chão. No banheiro o espelho quebrado havia sido arrancado e atirado no chão.

Nada havia sido roubado. Apoiou-se no vão da porta do quarto, o olhar ainda estarrecido na cena. A TV estava quebrada no chão, os Galeões de Ouro, Sicles de Prata e Nuques de bronze estavam atirados no chão junto com as roupas e o dinheiro trouxa. Correu rapidamente até o malão e suspirou aliviado. A espada de Ravenclaw ainda estava repousada ali, dentro de sua bainha.

—Merlin... —Sussurrou, deixando o corpo cair pesadamente na cama. A coruja abriu as asas e voou até ele, pousando em seu ombro, mordendo sua orelha insistentemente. —Ai, Chronus! Pára! —Afastou um pouco coruja com a mão, ligeiramente irritado. —Quem fez isso?

O som de passos pesados pisoteando e quebrando vidro chamou sua atenção. Levantou-se de um salto, já empunhando a varinha, apontando na direção do banheiro.

—Oras, oras, oras... —Murmurou uma voz sarcástica e carregada de maldade. Era um homem de aparência pesada, usando vestes negras e uma longa capa da mesma cor. Usava uma mascara que representava o ódio. Girava a varinha entre os dedos, enquanto parava próximo à cama. —pensei que fosse demorar mais, Ravenclaw.

—Comensal da Morte... —Murmurou Pedro, dando dois passos para trás, ainda empunhando a varinha. —o que quer aqui?

—Você sabe bem o que quero aqui, Ravenclaw... —O comensal vociferou e havia algo no timbre de voz dele que lembrava alguém.

—Não faço a menor idéia do que está falando. —Pedro deu mais um passo para trás e olhou para o chão. Ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de voltar a olhar para o comensal.

—Acho que vou ter que te forçar a falar... —Disse o comensal e um ar de um riso sinistro apoderou-se de sua voz. Acompanhou o movimento do rapaz, dando um passo em sua direção. —Quem sabe se eu começar com um cruciat...

—_Accio tapete!_ —Bradou Pedro, apontando a varinha para os pés do Comensal. O tapete no qual ele acabara de pisar voou de seus pés na direção de Pedro, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e tropeçar vários passos para trás. —Estupefaça!

—Protego! —Bradou de volta o Comensal, conseguindo desviar o feitiço apesar do desequilíbrio. Girou a varinha rapidamente na direção, lançando um jorro luzes laranjas em sua direção. Pedro abaixou-se a tempo, enquanto o feitiço despedaçava a janela atrás dele.

—Diffindo! —Gritou Pedro, apontando a varinha para o rosto do comensal. Com um "crack" alto, a mascara dele partiu-se ao meio. O homem ainda tentou segurar, mas a metade e baixo caiu e despedaçou-se. É claro que ele já conhecia aquela voz. —Amico Carrow.

—Surpreso em me ver, Ravenclaw? —O comensal soltou uma risada desdenhosa e jogou a outra metade da mascara longe.

—Confesso que sim. Não pensei que fosse querer levar outra surra em tão pouco tempo. —Disse Pedro, com um ar de ironia em sua voz. —Mas pare de enrolar. O que você quer aqui?

—Você quem está de enrolando, Ravenclaw! —Vociferou Amico, fechando a cara. —Não se faça de imbecil, ou eu terei que arrancar a resposta da pior maneira!

—Então é melhor ir pensando em outra forma, porque eu não sei do que diabos você está falando! —Bradou Pedro, erguendo a varinha mais uma vez. —_Flipendo!_

Um jorro de luz laranja voou na direção do comensal. Amico girou a varinha e lançou outro feitiço, bloqueando o do garoto. Aproveitando o movimento, girou a varinha mais uma e lançou um novo feitiço. Pedro deu um passo para o lado e desviou por pouco do ataque. Sentiu a bochecha formigar e logo em seguida o sangue escorrer por seu rosto.

—Está pronto para desistir, garotinho? —Riu-se Amico, com um ar de escárnio na voz. Com um gesto simples, Pedro passou o rosto pela mão e limpou o sangue.

—Nem se eu soubesse o que você quer de mim eu iria desistir, Carrow... —Murmurou, erguendo rapidamente a varinha na direção do homem. —_Encarcerous!_

Cordas prateadas partiram de sua varinha como cobras atacando e rapidamente se enrolaram nos pés do Comensal que desequilibrou-se novamente e caiu no chão. Em movimentos rápidos, Pedro venceu a distância entre os dois e colocou o pé sobre o peito do homem, impedindo-o de levantar.

—Antes que eu mande o Chronus para o Ministério... —Murmurou Pedro, de uma forma até venenosa, aproximando o rosto do de Amico. —o que você quer comigo?

—Você sabe...não seja idiota... —Murmurou o comensal, ligeiramente ofegante. Pedro franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça negativamente, indicando que não. —O Diadema...só pode estar com você.

—Tá maluco? —Pedro franziu a testa. —E eu lá tenho cara de quem usa diadema?

—Só pode estar com você. Você é o renegado. Todos iriam achar que você era o ultimo em quem pensaríamos.

—Olha, eu não sei do que você está falando. Não sei que maldito diadem...

—_Avada Kedavra!_

Num movimento de puro reflexo, Pedro conseguiu dar um passo para trás. Quase em câmera lenta ele viu o feitiço da morte passar à sua frente, menos de dois centímetros de seu nariz. O feitiço explodiu o teto, fazendo parte desmoronar em pedaços de reboco, tijolo e fogo. Saltou para trás a tempo de desviar, mas não viu quando Amico levantou-se. Sentiu uma forte pancada no rosto e caiu para trás. O cheiro ferroso do sangue encheu seu nariz. Passou a mão pelo rosto e sentiu aquela substância pastosa melar seus dedos de vermelho.

—Acho que agora você sabe que eu não estou para brincadeiras, Ravenclaw. —Murmurou Amico, limpando o pó das vestes. Ultrapassou os escombros do teto e o fogo que já começava a se alastrar, indo na direção do garoto. —Se você não está com o diário, então não é mais necessário.

E ergueu a varinha na direção do teto. Pedro quase pôde ver o brilho verde que se acumulava lentamente na ponta. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ficou observando o Comensal descer a varinha em sua direção.

Num movimento rápido, acumulou ar nos pulmões e esticou as mãos na direção do corredor. Quando soltou o ar pelos lábios, fez um movimento como se puxasse uma barra de ferro. O fogo no corredor acumulou-se em um único ponto e disparou em uma rajada na direção de Amico. O comensal foi jogado para frente, enquanto o fogo explodia para os lados, alastrando-se pelo quarto.

—Chronus, rápido! —Apontou a varinha para uma janela que abriu-se violentamente. —Avise à alguém que tem um comensal aqui.

A grande coruja negra abriu as asas e rapidamente saiu voando para fora do quarto. O garoto virou-se rapidamente para amarrar o comensal...

Ele já não estava lá. Olhou ao redor tentando encontrar-lo, mas não havia vestígio dele em canto nenhum. O fogo começava a alastrar-se rapidamente, espalhando uma fumaça negra pelo local. Tapou o nariz com a mão, na tentativa de não inalar a fumaça que já impregnava todo o apartamento.

—Ah, merda... —Murmurou baixinho, atravessando as chamas sem grandes dificuldades.

As roupas que haviam sido espalhadas pelo chão já eram incineradas e aumentavam ainda mais o fogo. Correu na direção do malão que já começava a pegar fogo e retirou a espada de dentro, prendendo na cintura. Sem muito esforço, empurrou o armário que se desmanchou em milhares de pedaços de madeira logo em seguida. Jogou algumas roupas ainda intactas sobre os ombros e o álbum com a foto de seus pais. Enrolou-o entre as roupas e saiu correndo pelo corredor que já era consumido pelas chamas.

Na sala o fogo já começava a subir pelas paredes e incendiar o sofá. Largou as roupas intactas e de lado, junto com o álbum e parou de frente ao corredor em chamas.

Mais uma vez, prendeu a respiração, só que dessa vez nãos soltou. Estendeu as mãos na direção das chamas. Por um instante o fogo paralisou, como se tivesse sido congelado, mas logo voltou a balançar-se, como se um intenso vendaval o jogasse para cima do garoto. As primeiras chamas penetraram na pele do garoto, puxando o restante como uma grande corrente. Lentamente o corpo do garoto foi absorvendo todo o fogo do local. Sua pele ficou ganhou um tom avermelhado como se ele tivesse levado muito sol. Suas veias ficaram saltadas e em brasa. Fechou os olhos com força enquanto sua boca enchia com fumaça que escapava por entre os dentes.

Logo, todo o fogo havia se apagado. Por um instante o garoto seguiu parado na mesma posição, com o corpo travado, até que seu corpo voltou a normalizar. Sua pele transpirou loucamente como se ele tivesse em uma sauna e uma grande sede acometeu-lhe. Deixou o corpo cair um pouco para frente antes de jogar-se no sofá. A estrutura rangeu por um instante antes que se desmanchasse em pedaços de tecido, espuma e madeira queimada. Sem forças para levantar, o garoto fechou os olhos, esperando que a dor em suas juntas parasse logo.


	3. A Mansão Ravenclaw

—**Capítulo 3—**

**A Mansão Ravenclaw**

A manhã seguinte já havia começado quando Pedro, por fim, acordou. Demorou um pouco até lembrar-se do que havia acontecido. Os restos do sofá ainda jaziam ao seu redor. Com um certo esforço e sentindo como se estivesse saído de um dos maiores porres de sua vida, o garoto levantou-se, apoiando as mãos na parede.

O resultado do acontecido ontem ainda estava ali. A sala completamente revirada. As paredes ligeiramente queimadas. O teto do pequeno corredor que ligava a sala à seu quarto havia desabado e mesmo os entulhos, assim como o resto de suas roupas e pertences estavam queimados, espalhados pelo chão do quarto.

Com certo pesar, atravessou o mar de tijolo e reboco no corredor e chegou ao quarto. O chão negro ainda fumegava bastante. Da cama só havia restado uma parte da estrutura de metal. Do armário não sobrara nem as dobradiças e de suas roupas nem um botão. Haviam pedaços de livros queimados espalhados por cada canto, assim como um mar de penas e pergaminhos retorcidos pelo fogo. Conseguiu resgatar alguns Galeões no meio de toda a destruição e guardou no bolso. Por fim, sentindo que talvez o chão fosse ceder, saiu do quarto e retornou à sala.

Não conseguiu evitar sentir um aperto no peito. Aquele apartamento havia sido sua casa durante os últimos três anos. Para o bem ou para o mal, era ali que ele se abrigava cada vez que retornava de Hogwarts. Ver sua casa parcialmente destruída lhe doía o peito.

O rufar de asas chamou sua atenção. Uma desconfiada coruja negra foi planando até o garoto, pousando em seu ombro. Bicou carinhosamente sua orelha e aconchegou a cabeça próxima à do dono. Com um suspiro demorado, Pedro ergueu a mão e passou suavemente por entre as pernas da coruja, sentando-se na cadeira próxima a bancada da cozinha.

—É Chronus...parece que vamos ter que nos mudar...

* * *

O dinheiro que lhe restava serviu para comprar uma mochila nova. Colocou o que lhe restava do lado de dentro e enfeitiçou para que coubesse também a espada da família. Guardou num bolso externo o álbum com as fotos de seus pais e jogou a mochila nos ombros. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e puxou um papel.

A letra caprichosa indicava um endereço. Conhecia o local, era longe dali, mais para o centro, numa região mais rica de Londres. Mordeu o lábio inferior antes de soltar um suspiro resignado, antes de guardar o endereço novamente no bolso. Tentando parecer casual, caminhou até um beco isolado ali perto. Posicionou-se atrás de uma grande lixeira e ficou olhando de canto para ver se ninguém aparecia.

_Destinação, determinação e deliberação _murmurou em sua mente, antes de girar no ar.

No instante seguinte, tudo escureceu. A sensação de estar sendo fortemente puxado em todas as direções apoderou-se de seu corpo. Não conseguia respirar, como se tiras de ferro envolvesse seu peito, comprimindo-o. Suas orbitas estavam sendo empurradas para o fundo da cabeça e seus tímpanos iam entrando cada vez no crânio.

Então, tudo parou. O ar invadiu seus pulmões novamente, numa gostosa lufada de ar. Quando seus olhos pararam de doer ele teve coragem de abrir-los novamente.

Era uma rua tranqüila, pouco movimentada. Haviam árvores de copas imensas, amenizando o clima no local. Enormes muros se estendiam de lado a lado, delimitando as mansões daquela rua.

—Ah, Merlin... —Suspirou Pedro, aliviado ao ver que todas as partes do seu corpo haviam ido com ele.

Por fim, virou-se. Encarou o grande portão de ferro, pitado de negro, com um grande emblema no meio. Conhecia bem aquele emblema. O escudo azul com uma águia de bronze no meio. Havia uma inscrição em latim no meio e embaixo, em letras garrafais, o nome RAVENCLAW.

Conhecia bem aquela estrutura em estilo vitoriano. Aqueles altos pilares ladeando os portões, com águias solenes e suas enormes asas abertas de modo ameaçador. Havia vivido sua infância quase toda numa mansão daquelas. Não aquela em especifico, mas não havia nada de diferente em suas estruturas.

Seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos pelo ranger dos portões. Uma pequena criaturinha de pele enrugada, nariz de batata, grandes orelhas murchas e expressivos olhos verdes, surgiu por trás do portão. Usava o que parecia ser um vestidinho de empregada, velho, surrado e remendado, como se não o tirasse para nada.

—Pois não? No que Luthi pode ajudar-lo, senhor?

—Aahm...oi...bom-dia. —Murmurou Pedro, vendo a elfa-doméstica incrivelmente surpresa com a educação do garoto para com ela. Antes que Luthi começasse a chorar ou qualquer atitude exagerada comum aos elfos, tratou de terminar a frase. —eu gostaria de falar com Sophia ou Jinx Ravenclaw.

—E quem deseja falar com as senhoritas? —Perguntou Luthi, em sua voz fina e subserviente.

—Diga que é um amigo. —Disse Pedro, sentindo-se meio desconfortável.

A pequena elfa balançou a cabeça positivamente e sumiu com o estalo de um chicote. Durante uns dez minutos, Pedro ficou parado na porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando desconfortável para os lados. Vez ou outra passava um carro de aparência luxuosa, dobrando em alguma rua transversal e sumindo de sua vista.

—Você pode entrar. —Um novo estalo de chicote e a voz fina de Luthi chamaram sua atenção. Virou-se de um salto e ficou encarando a pequena elfa por um instante antes de concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

Os portões se abriram lentamente, com um rangido suave. O garoto hesitou, como se estivesse prestes a cruzar a entrada da toca de um dragão. Por fim, quando a elfa já parecia irritada pelo garoto estar atrapalhando seus afazeres, Pedro adentrou os portões da mansão.

Assim como ele se lembrava da grande mansão Ravenclaw em Liverpool, os jardins ali era amplos e bem cuidados. Árvores ornamentais cresciam pelo caminho, formando um corredor que alargava-se, formando uma espécie de praça circular. No centro havia uma fonte. No meio da fonte estava a única coisa que diferia da Mansão onde vivera a infância. A estatua do mais puro ouro de uma bela mulher de cabelos ondulantes e um olhar sábio, fitava todo o jardim, como se vigiasse a casa. Sua cabeça era ornada por um belíssimo diadema. As seus pés estava talha a mesma frase em latim que havia no portão.

Sem prender-se muito aos detalhes da estatua – apesar de o diadema na cabeça da estatua de Rowena ter despertado algo em sua mente – o garoto deu a volta na fonte e seguiu rumo à escadaria de mármore que levava até o grande edifício de três andares que compunha a mansão. Era toda feita no luxuoso estilo vitoriano e suas janelas eram altas e largas, possibilitando ver o interior do local.

Parou diante da imponente porta de carvalho e ficou encarando o puxador em forma de águia que lhe encarava de uma forma astuta. Sua mão hesitou parada no ar, como se não soubesse se queria seguir em frente ou se daria meia-volta e desistiria daquela idéia.

Por fim, quando a segunda opção crescia em sua mente, a porta abriu-se com um rangido suave. Um rosto enrugado, de nariz pontiagudo e grandes olhos turquesa lhe encaravam vivamente. Usava um fraque velho e desbotado, como se fosse um mordomo.

—A...Srta. Sophia Ravenclaw está lhe esperando. —Disse num guincho de voz que lembrava muito à de Luthi.

Ficou dois minutos encarando o pequeno elfo à sua frente, até que a mensagem penetrasse em sua mente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando espantar aquelas duvidas, antes de entrar em passos lentos.

O lado de dentro também era exatamente igual ao que ele lembrava. Assim como o exterior, tudo ricamente decorado no melhor estilo vitoriano. Grandes retratos de seus antepassados estavam espalhados pelo local, olhando para ele de uma maneira solene e até um pouco debochada. Uma grande escadaria, pintada de banco, com corrimões dourados e um belíssimo tapete vermelho cobrindo a parte central, levava até os andares superiores. O elfo domestico fechou a porta assim que ele passou e caminhou até uma porta lateral.

Uma vez já dentro da casa, não havia mais porque hesitar. Em passos rápidos caminhou até a porta. Ficou olhando para o lado de dentro através da janelinha de vidro na parte da frente, antes de entrar.

Era o que parecia ser uma grande biblioteca. Estantes se alinhavam verticalmente, formando corredores largos. Ao fundo pôde visualizar uma mesa e algumas cadeiras dispostas num circulo perfeito. Por trás das cadeiras havia uma grande janela que mostrava uma parte dos jardins.

Em passos lentos foi atravessando as estantes. Não olhou para os grossos volumes que se empilhavam em cada prateleira, nem as pastas contendo dúzias de documentos relativos à família. Venceu a distância e chegou até onde estavam as cadeiras.

—Pedro? —Perguntou uma garota de cabelos negros, até a cintura, terminando em cachos, e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Usava uma espécie de blusão com o escudo da Corvinal no meio. Os pés descalços, levantou-se rapidamente e foi até o garoto, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. —O que faz aqui?

—Hey..Soh! —Disse Pedro, sorrindo de leve, retribuindo o abraço da prima. —Hmmm...poderíamos sentar? O assunto é longo.

—Claro, claro... —Murmurou Sophia Ravenclaw, a mais velha – alguns minutos – das filhas de seu tio. Soltou-se do primo e sentou-se na mesma poltrona que estava antes, indicando a poltrona à frente.

Pedro foi até a poltrona indicada e, largando a mochila de lado, sentou-se. Deixou o olhar percorrer cada canto do amplo aposento. Não parecia saudoso, apenas..nostálgico. Deixou sua mente ser levada para anos no passado, quando vivia em Liverpool, com seus outros tios. Umedeceu os lábios antes de virar-se para a prima, que o olhava com uma expressão curiosa.

—Onde está a Jinx? —Disse por fim o garoto.

—Saiu para visitar o James. —Disse Sophia, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

—E seus pais?

—Viagem de negócios. —A garota estreitou o olhar na direção do primo. —Você não veio aqui para saber como está minha irmã ou meus pais...por que está tentando desviar tanto do assunto?

Pedro olhou para a prima por um tempo, antes de desviar o olhar até as janelas. As palavras voavam em sua mente que tentava pescar as melhores para pode falar. Por fim, com um suspiro demorado, voltou a olhar para ela, tentando não parecer tão trágico.

—Meu apartamento foi invadido por um comensal...ontem a noite.

—Oh, Merlin! —Exclamou Sophia, levando as mãos até os lábios. —E o que aconteceu?

—Bem...nós duelamos. Ele tentou me matar, mas errou. E o feitiço acabou incendiando parte do apartamento. —Tossiu de leve, pigarreando ao sentir a voz ligeiramente embargada. —Tudo o que restou está nessa mochila. —Deu um tapinha na mochila no chão, antes de voltar a falar. —E bem...na verdade eu não tenho onde ficar e eu pensei que...

—Claro que você pode ficar aqui! —Concluiu Sophia, antes mesmo do primo terminar de falar. —Digo, a casa é imensa. Tem vários quartos para hospedes e eu mesma estou usando o quarto dos meus pais pra dormir.

—Obrigado, Soh. —Disse Pedro, sorrindo de leve para a prima. —Mas eu juro que são apenas por alguns dias!

—Ah, por favor, Peh! Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser.

—Eu agradeço a gentileza, Soh, mas eu só preciso de alguns dias mesmo. —Disse Pedro, parecendo mais sério agora. —Eu só preciso de um tempo para descansar e deixar algumas coisas em ordem. Depois eu pretendo deixar a cidade.

—E para onde você vai? —Perguntou a garota, olhando o primo com um ar ligeiramente preocupado.

—Eu ainda não sei. —Murmurou as ultimas palavras, abaixando o olhar e fitando os próprios pés. Ficou assim por um instante antes de forçar um sorriso e voltar a olhar para a prima. —Então! Onde eu vou ficar?

* * *

O quarto de hospedes no fim do corredor do primeiro andar estava perfeito. Tinha vista para o jardim da frente, onde podia observar a fonte e estava impecavelmente limpo. Os lençóis na cama eram novos e os armários estavam livres de qualquer tipo de praga. Largou a mochila ao lado da cama, sem preocupar-se em pendurar as roupas no armário. Como havia dito à prima, não pensava em ficar mais do que alguns dias ali.

O resto da manhã passara conversando com a prima, em algum canto do jardim. Por ser uma espécie de renegado, quase nunca tinha noticias da família. Sophia lhe informava como estavam seus outros primos e contava as novidades da família.

—A Nat está...ou estava... —E interrompeu a frase para jogar um pedaço de chocolate para dentro da boca. Mastigou rapidamente antes de voltar a falar. —saindo com o Johny Longbotton. Mas não sei se depois de tudo eles ainda estão juntos.

—E você? Não está com ninguém, Soh? —Perguntou o garoto, despretensiosamente.

—Ah...não... —Murmurou Sophia, meio que encolhendo os ombros. Pedro estreitou o olhar. Havia um ar de tristeza e magoa no olhar da prima. —não estou a fim de me envolver com ninguém. —Manteve o olhar baixo por um tempo, antes de dirigir seu sorriso mais convincente para o primo, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. —E você? Deve estar com alguém!

—Ah...não, não...na verdade não...e até prefiro que fique assim. Ter um relacionamento agora seria arriscado de mais. Para os dois lados.

—Você me deixa preocupada falando desse jeito. —Murmurou Sophia, abaixando as sobrancelhas de leve. —O que você está pretendendo?

Por um instante Pedro olhou para a prima. Parecia hesitar. Não sabia se seria prudente contar a ela tudo o que pretendia. Não queria envolver ninguém naquilo. Quando sua mente já formulava as melhores desculpas possíveis, uma voz chamou a atenção deles.

—Hey, Soh... —Disse uma garota de cabelos negros, muito parecida com Sophia, mas não idêntica. Usava um casaco jeans e aparentava acabar de chegar da rua. —Peh! Você aqui!

—Hey, Jinx! —Sorriu o garoto, levantando-se para receber o abraço da prima, agradecendo mentalmente pela súbita mudança de foco. —Como você está?

—Bem, bem... —Disse Jinx Ravenclaw, a irmã mais "nova". Afasto-se do primo, olhando em seus olhos, com a testa franzida. —O que faz aqui?

—Ele vai ficar aqui por um tempo. —Disse Sophia, apoiando o corpo sobre os joelhos. Algo no olhar dela alertava Pedro de que ele não iria livrar-se daquela pergunta.

—Sério? Que legal! —Exclamou Jinx, sorrindo abertamente. —Quanto tempo?

—Só alguns dias. —Disse Pedro, coçando a nuca de leve, sorrindo meio sem graça. —Só até eu ajeitar algumas coisas. Mas então... —Pigarreou, como se quisesse esquivar-se daquele assunto. —Então! Como está o James?

—Ah...do jeito de sempre... —Disse Jinx, sentando-se ao lado da irmã, "empurrando-a" mais para o lado pra liberar mais espaço no banco. —Você conhece o James. Ele não muda nunca. Nem ele nem o Dean.

—Imaginei... —Murmurou Pedro, sorrindo de leve. Sentou-se no banco ao lado, pondo as pernas para cima.

* * *

Já era noite quando Pedro recolheu-se ao quarto onde estava hospedado. Havia passado a tarde conversando com as primas e vendo um filme trouxa. Largou-se na cama que balançou um pouco. Sentiu o colchão macio em suas costas e sorriu meio indolente.

Quando morara na Mansão de Liverpool, dormia num quarto reservado aos elfos domésticos. O quarto era minúsculo, mau cabendo sua cama e seus pertences. O colchão era duro e desconfortável e não havia janelas. Pensar que agora estava num dos quartos da Mansão de Londres, deitado numa cama grande, com um colchão macio e confortável, observando despreocupadamente o jardim que era iluminado por holofotes e lâmpadas penduradas entre os arbustos ornamentais.

A vida era irônica, ele tinha que admitir.

A batida na porta chamou sua atenção. Tratou de ajeitar-se na cama rapidamente e, depois de pigarrear de leve, murmurou um "entre".

—Pedro? —Perguntou Sophia, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. —Tava dormindo?

—Soh! Não, não...pode entrar. —Disse o garoto, sorrindo meio sem graça.

A morena entrou lentamente e fechou a porta. Caminhou em passos lentos até uma cadeira e virou-a para poder ficar de frente para o primo. O silêncio no quarto era quase palpável entre eles.

—Então... —Murmurou Pedro, batendo os dedos suavemente no colchão, como se tentasse quebrar o gelo.

—Você não me disse o que pretende fazer... —Murmurou Sophia, estreitando o olhar. —Digo...sei que não deve ser da minha conta e se não quiser me responder eu vou aceitar numa boa.

Um ar sério apoderou-se do rosto de Pedro. Lentamente abaixou o olhar e fitou as próprias pernas, parecendo indeciso. Não queria meter a prima no meio de tudo aquilo. Aquilo tudo era um problema seu. Uma obsessão que crescerá dentro dele há quatorze anos. Por outro lado, algo dentro dele gritava que era falta de educação não falar. Soltou outro suspiro pesado antes de voltar-se para ela novamente.

—Eu vou atrás dos assassinos dos meus pais, Sophia... —Disse Pedro, o olhar um tanto duro. Sophia ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve, com um misto de espanto e duvida. —eu vou atrás da minha vingança.

O silêncio de antes voltou ainda mais pesado e um pouco tenso. Era como se houvesse uma bomba no quarto e, qualquer movimento, pudesse detonar-la. Sophia olhava o primo um tanto estarrecida, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, apertando de leve o tecido da calça. Por fim, ela deixo o ar sair de seus pulmões pesadamente, como se retirasse uma bola de ferro de seu peito.

—Você quer dizer que vai...matar...eles?

—Sim... —Disse Pedro, ainda num tom de voz baixo. —eu sei que parece abominável e que você provavelmente vai me achar um monstro, mas...esse tem sido meu único objetivo nos últimos anos.

—Eu...nem sei o que te dizer, Peh... —Murmurou Sophia, inclinando o corpo para trás e encostando-se no espaldar da cadeira. Levou a mão até os lábios, o olhar indo de um lado para o outro, parecendo perdida. —É horrível, mas...ao mesmo tempo eu não posso te condenar...

—Escuta Soh... —Disse Pedro, indo até a beira da cama e segurando as mãos da prima entre as próprias, olhando para ela com atenção. —Eu só preciso de alguns dias aqui. Só disso. Apenas uns dias para descansar e esperar algumas informações...depois disso eu juro que saio daqui.

—Não, Pedro! Não é nada disso. —Disse Sophia, voltando a olhar nos olhos do primo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. —Você é e sempre será bem-vindo aqui. Eu só...nunca imaginei você matando alguém.

—Eu não sou um assassino. —Disse Pedro, abaixando o olhar, ainda sério. —Eu só quero vingança.

—Não sei se ter um objetivo te torna diferente deles. —Murmurou Sophia, meio sem pensar no que falava.

Pedro endureceu o olhar e franziu mais a testa, abaixando as sobrancelhas. Não sabia o que o deixava mais irritado: o fato da prima não lhe compreender ou a voz no fundo de sua mente que sussurrava que ela estava certa. Por fim, soltou as mãos da prima e arrastou-se para trás, ficando quase no meio da cama.

—Eu não sei o que isso vai fazer de mim, mas eu não vou desistir.


	4. Velhas Histórias

—**Capítulo 4—**

**Velhas Histórias**

Já fazia uma semana desde que se hospedara na casa de suas primas. Sophia não havia tocado novamente no assunto e Pedro sentia-se um tanto agradecido por isso. Jinx passava um bom tempo fora de casa, visitando James, seu primo e noivo. Isso tudo dava ao garoto tempo o suficiente para organizar tudo antes de partir.

Chronus havia finalmente chegado até a mansão. Trazia escondido em um anel em sua pata, uma pilha de pergaminhos magicamente encolhidos. Retirou com cuidado e agradeceu a coruja, alisando suavemente suas pernas.

—_Engorgio_. —Disse Pedro, apontando a varinha para os pergaminhos encolhidos.

Os pergaminhos retornaram à seu tamanho normal. Era uma pilha de, mais ou menos, vinte centímetros. As bordas eram velhas e desgastadas e o tempo também se marcava firmemente nas manchas amareladas distribuídas pela superfície.

Um a um ele foi separando. Documentos, noticias de jornais, interrogatórios. O que não lhe servia o garoto amassava e jogava num lixeiro, que devorava tudo com gosto, soltando um arroto sonoro logo em seguida.

—Muito bem... —Murmurou Pedro, ajoelhado ao lado da cama, observando a pequena pilha de pergaminhos e jornais velhos que ainda restava. Do outro lado da cama havia separado quatro pilhas menores.

Cada ficha continha uma foto em preto e branco, com um rosto maldoso e desdenhoso. Um homem corpulento, outro mais magro, bem parecido com o anterior, um jovem de aparência nervosa e cabelos cor de palha e, por fim, uma mulher de cabelos espessos e grande olhos cinzentos. Seu olhar, porém, não fixou-se na mulher, apesar do salto doloroso que seu coração deu, liberando uma onda de ódio que espalhou-se como veneno por suas veias. Seu olhar voltou-se para o jovem de cabelos loiros.

—Barth Crouch Jr. —Deixou o nome escapar por entre seus lábios, de uma maneira quase gelada. —Não preciso me preocupar com esse.

Pegou a pilha de documentos referentes à ele e atirou no lixeiro, que mastigou gostosamente antes de soltar um novo arroto.

Em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, Bartolomeu Crouch Jr., disfarçado de Olho-Tonto Moody, infiltrou-se na escola, alterou o Cálice de Fogo de modo a inculir Harry Potter como um de seus competidores e, assim, levar-lo até Voldemort, para que esse pudesse retomar seu corpo. Depois de descoberto, o Comensal recebeu o Beijo do Dementador e hoje era apenas uma casca oca e sem vida.

Ele não valia seu tempo. Passar o restante da vida sem calma, como um vegetal, já era castigo o suficiente para ele.

Os outros três, porém...

O homem corpulento, de cabelos negros era Rodolphus Lestrange. Ao seu lado, Rabastan Lestrange, irão de Rodolphus. Ambos estavam em Azkaban, até os Dementadores se voltarem contra o Ministério e aliarem-se à Voldemort. Agora, assim como Bellatrix, os dois estavam sumidos.

—Pedro? —A voz de Sophia chamou a atenção do garoto. Levantou-se rapidamente, mas sem preocupar-se em esconder os arquivos.

—Hey...Soh. —Disse Pedro, sorrindo meio torto. —Aconteceu algo?

—Não, não...só vim saber se quer almoçar. —Disse Sophia, olhando brevemente para as pilhas de pergaminho sobre o colchão. —Dever de casa?

—É...mais ou menos isso... —Disse Pedro, ainda sem graça, coçando a nuca. —Hmmm...então...almoçar! Parece uma boa idéia.

Sophia ficou em silêncio, ainda observando os documentos. Tinha certeza de que agora ela encarava a foto de cada um. Por fim, soltou um suspiro resignado antes de virar-se para o primo mais uma vez.

—Então vamos! É um saco comer sozinha com aqueles elfos olhando. —Disse Sophia, e Pedro notou que havia algo de forçado em seu sorriso e até em sua animação.

Desde que chegara ali, haviam dispensado a sala de jantar. A mesa era grande de mais e só havia os três na casa. Muitas vezes, Jinx nem comia com eles. Então preferiam levar seus pratos para a sala da TV ou mesmo para o jardim.

O calor insuportável do lado de fora forçou-os a escolher a sala naquele dia. Sophia sentou-se no cadeirão confortável que pertencia à seu pai, com os pés para cima como uma criança, o prato colocado entre as pernas. Pedro sentou-se num sofá ao lado, as pernas para cima também, meio que deitado, o prato flutuando centímetros à sua frente, como se estivesse apoiado numa bandeja invisível.

—Não vejo a hora de ser maior de idade... —Murmurou Sophia, terminando de mastigar antes de voltar a falar. —e ter esse maldito _trace_ removido. A vida fica realmente mais fácil com magia.

—Acho que em breve isso não vai fazer muita diferença. —Disse Pedro, juntando comida no garfo e levando até a boca.

—O que quer dizer com isso? —Perguntou Sophia, abaixando as sobrancelhas de leve, sentindo-se confusa. —Acho que poder fazer magia sempre vai fazer diferença.

—Não, não falo disso... —Disse Pedro, largando os talheres sobre o prato. Sento-se melhor no sofá de modo a poder olhar para prima. —Pode não ser hoje..ou amanhã...mas logo não vai fazer diferença ser ou não maior de idade...teremos problemas mais sérios do que adolescentes usando magia.

—É... —Murmurou Sophia, abaixando os talheres e olhando para baixo. —Depois da morte do Dumbledore, eu imaginei algo assim. —Deu um sorriso de canto, meio desanimada. —É meio que o estopim pra guerra, né?

O silêncio entre eles foi a resposta mais dura que poderia ser dada. Sophia mexeu-se incomodada na cadeira antes de levantar-se com o prato na mão.

—Você já terminou? Vou levar o prato pros elfos. —Murmurou a garota. Pedro olhou para a prima por um instante antes de, com um aceno da varinha, fazer o prato flutuar até ela.

Sophia não demorou muito. A garota logo estava de volta, segurando uma garrafa com um liquido verde e dois copos largos e baixos. Ergueu-os na direção do primo, como se oferecesse. Pedro observou a prima por um instante, com as sobrancelhas baixas, antes de sacudir os ombros, levantando e indo até ela.

—Do estoque particular do meu pai. —Disse Sophia, com um meio sorriso no rosto, enquanto servia os dois copos. —Mas como meu pai quase não bebe, então...o estoque particular dele é quase que meu também.

Pedro riu de leve e pegou o copo. Levou até diante dos olhos e sacudiu o liquido de leve, como se estivesse analisando algo. Por fim, soltou um suspiro demorado e ergueu o copo em sinal de brinde.

—Vamos brindar ao que? —Perguntou Pedro, olhando a prima, que balançava suavemente o copo.

—Não sei...ao futuro... —Disse Sophia, dando de ombros, erguendo o corpo e batendo no do primo. —ou ao que resta dele.

Pedro deu um sorriso meio amargo e repetiu quase num murmúrio "ao futuro". Levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu lentamente, sentindo o ardor do álcool descer por sua traqueia. Fez uma careta de leve, antes de estalar os lábios, sentindo o gosto amargo, penetrante e marcante da bebida.

—Isso me lembra de alguém... —Murmuro Pedro, voltando a olhar o liquido verde pálido que dançava suavemente em seu copo. —um velho amigo. Que eu não vejo há muito tempo.

—Eu não gosto nem e lembrar do que isso me lembra. —Disse Sophia, num tom de voz meio amargo, enquanto pegava a garrafa e o próprio copo. Levou ambos até o meio da sala, sentando-se no chão, ao lado de uma mesa de centro. Colocou a garrafa ali e bebeu o restante do liquido que havia no copo em um único gole.

Pedro observou o movimento da prima, com a testa franzida. Sophia sempre havia sido um grande mistério para ele. Desde os incontroláveis porres, até a tentativa de suicídio. Tudo um grande mistério. Nunca perguntara à prima o que levara à tudo aquilo. Seja lá o que fosse, deveria ser algo pessoal. E só ela sabia a hora certa de contar tudo.

—Eu nunca entendi... —Disse Sophia, chamando a atenção do primo mais uma vez. Servia uma nova dose no próprio copo, pondo a garrafa mais uma vez sobre o tampo da mesa. —por quê Rowena escolheu construir sua casa aqui em Londres...entre os trouxas...

—Não foi ela. —Disse Pedro, caminhando lentamente até a prima, sentando ao seu lado, as pernas cruzadas como uma criança. —As duas mansões foram construídas muito depois de Rowena Ravenclaw. A mansão Ravenclaw original ficava no pé de um penhasco, numa região isolada, mais ao norte.

"Depois da morte de sua filha mais velha, Helena, Rowena meio que abandonou os cuidados com a casa. Quando ela morreu, seus outros filhos abandonaram a casa. Gilbert, o segundo mais velho depois de Helena, construiu a primeira Mansão em Liverpool. Depois o filho dele, Bronwen veio para Londres e construiu essa casa".

—No lugar da casa original, construiu-se um vilarejo chamado Raven's Ville. Mas foi destruído anos atrás... —Terminou com um certo ar de melancolia. Seu olhar estava vidrado na mesa. Após algum tempo, como se parecesse puxar algo da memória. Por fim, soltou um longo suspiro e bebeu o resto do absinto.

—Uau... —Murmurou Sophia, o copo ainda parado em sua mão, olhando para o primo com as sobrancelhas erguidas. —como você sabe disso tudo?

—Eu morei em Raven's Ville. —Disse Pedro, com um tom de voz ligeiramente amargo. Era como se cada palavra contivesse uma certa dose de veneno. —Eu estava lá quando ela foi destruída.

—E...o que foi que aconteceu?

O olhar de Pedro permaneceu baixo. Suas mãos fecharam-se brevemente, deixando o nó dos dedos embranquecidos. Quando, por fim, relaxou, levou a mão até a garrafa e serviu-se de mais uma dose.

—Comensais da Morte invadiram o vilarejo. Destruíram tudo. E mataram todos os habitantes. Inclusive meus pais...

Virou o olhar para a prima, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas, antes de dar um grande gole em seu absinto. Seu rosto tentava mostrar uma certa indiferença, mas havia uma raiva contida em seus olhos que não conseguiu disfarçar.

—Eu...sinto muito. —Murmurou Sophia, abaixando o olhar e bebericando seu absinto em silêncio.

—Não tem problema. —Disse Pedro, bebendo a outra metade do copo em um segundo gole. Ficou um instante olhando para o copo vazio, com apenas uma fina lamina verde no fundo, antes de voltar a encher-lo. —Soh...você sabe algo sobre um diadema?

—Diadema? —Disse Sophia, franzindo a testa de leve, aproveitando a deixa para mudar o assunto.

—É. Quando Carrow invadiu minha casa...ele estava procurando por um tal diadema. —Falou Pedro, levando o copo até os lábios mais uma vez, olhando a prima por sobre ele.

—Bem... —Começou a garota, pegando a garrafa mais uma vez e servindo-se de outra dose. —tem o Diadema de Ravenclaw. Digo, não imagino os Comensais querendo diademas para dar um jeito no cabelo.

—E para que eles iam querer esse diadema? —Disse Pedro, a testa ligeiramente franzida.

—Bem, talvez o Voldie pretenda deixar crescer uma bela cabeleira. —Disse Sophia, sorrindo de leve. Pigarreou logo em seguida e bebeu outro gole do absinto, antes de voltar a falar. —O Diadema de Ravenclaw é conhecido por aumentar a inteligência de quem o usa. Os alunos de Hogwarts sempre buscaram o diadema para...bem...levarem a melhor nos exames. Mas ninguém nunca encontrou. Provavelmente Voldemort quer a inteligência de Rowena para bolar algum plano ou coisa assim.

—Faz sentido... —Disse Pedro, dando um novo gole na bebida. Já não queimava tanto quanto no primeiro gole. Sentia o corpo ligeiramente mais leve e a língua mais solta a cada gole. —Só não sei porque ele pensou que estaria logo comigo.

—Talvez porque você seja o mais distanciado da família. —Disse Sophia, sacudindo os ombros de leve, o copo balançando suavemente em sua mão. —Seria obvio de mais se estivesse aqui...ou na casa do tio Octavius. Você seria a opção mais segura.

—É...talvez... —E deixou as palavras planarem no ar, enquanto enchia a boca com o restante do absinto que havia no copo.

Um silêncio modorrento plainou sobre eles. O som do liquido sendo derramado em seus copos e da garrafa batendo contra o tampo da mesa, era o único ruído à quebrar o silêncio. A garrafa já estava mais da metade vazia e os dois estavam quase largados no chão, os olhos já um tanto avermelhados e apertados, como se as pálpebras estivessem pesando. Sophia encheu o copo mais uma vez e pôs a garrafa na mesa. Ergueu o copo suavemente, quase na linha dos olhos, e deixou-se perder um tanto melancólica nas curvas suaves que o liquido verde vazia, parecendo rodopiar ao fundo do copo e logo voltar, num movimento quase continuo e imperceptível.

—Algum problema, Soh? —Murmurou Pedro, pondo o próprio copo ao lado da garrafa, apoiando as mãos no chão.

—Não é nada. —A melancolia de seus olhos estendia-se à sua voz. Seguia fixando o absinto que já não dançava em ondas suaves e estava parado como um lago congelado.

—Sabe. Tem uma coisa que eu nunca entendi. —Disse Pedro, brincando com o dedo pelas bordas do copo. Sophia finalmente desviou o olhar do copo e fitou o primo, com um ar curioso. —Você é uma garota linda. Mas nunca vi você namorando ou coisa do tipo. E também... —Parou um instante, pigarreando baixo antes de erguer o olhar até a prima. —todos nós gostamos de beber. Mas você...parece que usa como válvula de escape.

O olhar de Sophia seguiu fixo no do primo por um instante. Parecia refletir uma espécie de medo, mesclado com o choque. Por fim, abaixou o rosto e fitou o tapete à seus pés. Seus dedos brincavam sutilmente por entre os pelos do tapete, enquanto a outra mão agarrava o corpo com força, como se buscasse apoio para se segurar.

—Não é nada de interessante. —Disse Sophia, dando sutilmente de ombros enquanto, com um sorriso meio irônico. —Eu sou a ovelha negra da família. Tenho que fazer jus ao meu honroso título.

—Não... —Murmurou Pedro, estreitando o olhar. Inclinou-se ligeiramente na direção da prima, como se procurasse algo. —Não é isso. Eu sou a ovelha negra da família e nem por isso me tornei um alcoólatra.

—Eu não sou alcoólatra! —Exclamou Sophia, defendendo-se, erguendo o olhar horrorizado para o primo.

—O que aconteceu, Sophia? —Disse Pedro, num tom de voz baixo, o olhar ainda mais estreito na direção da prima.

A garota encarou o primo por um instante, parecendo ponderar varias coisas em sua mente. Abaixou o olhar mais uma vez e deixou-se mais uma vez perder-se entre as linhas complexas que formavam o desenho do tapete. Abria e fechava os lábios rapidamente, como se repassasse cada detalhe de uma história que ela já conhecia tão bem, antes de voltar a falar.

—Um dia. Eu estava voltando de uma festa...com um namorado. Não, não...com O namorado. —Deixou um sorriso meio triste dançar em seus lábios. A primeira lagrima rompeu a barreira e desceu por seu rosto, manchando sua pele. —Estávamos meio bêbados. Eu insisti pra voltar dirigindo. Ele hesitou, mas acabou deixando. Eu não tinha noção da velocidade que estava. Eu sentia meu pé leve, como se eu nem estivesse pisando no acelerador.

"Então, vindo só Merlin sabe de onde, um caminhão de lixo cruzou o caminho. O carro estava rápido de mais, eu não tive reflexo. Bati a cabeça no volante e desmaiei. Acordei com o bombeiro serrando as ferragens e me tirando de dentro da cabine. De algum modo eu saí quase ilesa..."

—mas ele... —A voz, que já era carregada e embolada, perdeu-se num ultimo fio. As lagrimas já desciam por seu rosto sem o menor controle, pingando em suas mãos.

—Soh... —Murmurou Pedro, olhando para a prima com certa pena. A garota ergueu as mãos e fez um sinal de negativo, falando com a voz esganiçada.

—Não sinta pena de mim. Eu fui a errada. Eu fui a culpada de tudo. —Engoliu o choro, passando a mão pelo rosto, tentando secar as lagrimas. —Ele poderia estar vivo...

—Você sempre vai pensar isso. —Disse Pedro, esticando a mão e pondo sobre a da prima. —Existem mil possibilidades, todas elas formuladas por nossas mentes, para que quem amamos pudesse estar vivo. Mas há apenas uma realidade. E ficar se culpando não vai apagar ela.

Sentiu a garota tremer de leve ao segurar sua mão. Franziu um pouco mais a testa antes de puxar-la para si, encostando a cabeça da prima em seu ombro, enquanto afagava seus cabelos. Ainda tremendo, chorando muito, Sophia passou os braços pelo corpo do primo, abraçando-o também.

* * *

O sol já estava quase se pondo quando o som de uma porta batendo acordou Pedro. Sua cabeça doía e sentia o corpo pesado. Estava largado no chão. Os copos jaziam esquecidos ao lado e a garrafa ainda estava sobre a mesa. Sophia dormia sobre seu peito, o rosto ainda manchado de lagrimas, meio de lado.

—Soh... —Murmurou quase sem voz, empurrando a prima de leve. —Soh. Acorda.

Um tanto sonolenta, parecendo perdida, a garota ergueu a cabeça. Balbuciou algo que ele não entendeu antes de olhar para os lados, como se tentasse lembrar de onde estava.

—O...o que aconteceu? —Murmurou Sophia, olhando para o primo, com um ar meio grogue.

—Você chorou no meu ombro até dormir. Eu estava tonto e acabei deitando aqui mesmo. Acho que adormecemos. —Disse Pedro, soltando um gemido dolorido ao sentir as costas meio duras por causa do chão.

—Ah...claro... —Disse Sophia, parecendo constrangida agora. —Me desculpe. Não devia ter alugado seu ombro.

—Hey. Não precisa pedir desculpas. Está tudo bem. —Falou o garoto, tentando sorrir amigável, mas sentindo o corpo mol de mais para isso. Apoiou a mão no sofá e levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade. Esticou a mão e ajudou a prima a levantar-se também.

—Eu vou tomar um banho. E umas aspirinas. —Anuncio Sophia, passando a mão pela cabeça, cambaleando alguns passos para trás, tentando manter o equilíbrio. —Ops.

—Tudo bem. Acho que vou tirar um cochilo na cama. —Fechou os olhos com força, tentando afastar a maldita dor de cabeça. Olhou para a prima por um instante antes de acenar meio sem jeito, dando a volta no sofá, tropeçando na quina, antes de seguir para fora da sala.

O caminho rumo ao quarto não foi dos mais fáceis. Ainda sentia-se meio zonzo pelo absinto e a cabeça doía da ressaca. Subiu as escadas apoiando-se no corrimão e saiu tateando na parede até chegar ao quarto.

—Chega pra lá, Chronus. —Murmurou mal humorado, fazendo um gesto para a coruja sair, antes de jogar-se na cama. Os pergaminhos antes tão bem organizados caíram para os lados, misturando-se.

A coruja piou indignada e deu um passo para o lado. Ficou observando o dono que estava com os olhos semicerrados, antes de aproximar-se dele aos pulos. Beliscou seu rosto de leve. Ao ver que não tinha resposta, beliscou a bochecha dele com mais força.

—Auch! Que droga, Chronus! —Resmungou Pedro, olhando para a coruja. Só então notou que havia um pergaminho preso à sua pata. Franziu a testa e esticou a mão, até retirar o pergaminho da coruja, que abriu as asas e saiu dali, indignada.

Não demorou a reconhecer a letra caprichosa de Amanda. Estreitou o olhar para que a vista não embaçasse, lendo a linha única.

"_Onde se meteu? Seu apartamento saiu no jornal trouxa. Mande noticias, rápido!"_

_Amanda Gryffindor_

Ficou relendo a mensagem por um bom tempo, antes de largar o pergaminho de lado. Tanta coisa havia acontecido que simplesmente esquecera-se de avisar à seus amigos onde estava. Levantou-se ainda tonto e foi até a lareira que havia no quarto. Pegou um pouco de pó que havia num pote ao lado e, puxando a varinha com a outra mão, apontou para a lareira.

—_Incendio_. —Chamas irromperam magicamente das toras na lareira. Jogou o pó no meio do fogo, que tornou-se verde esmeralda. Respirou fundo antes de abaixar-se e colocar a cabeça para dentro do fogo.

—Mansão Gryffindor!

Ok, definitivamente a viagem via rede flu fez o garoto sentir-se ainda mais enjoado do que antes. Quando por fim sua cabeça parou de rodar por entre as diversas lareiras, viu-se encarando uma enorme sala de visitas, quase igual à da mansão onde estava, exceto, claro, pela predominância das cores vivas da Grifinória.

—Amanda? Tem alguém aí? —Perguntou Pedro, tossindo logo depois ao sentir a boca encher-se de cinzas.

Suas palavras ecoaram pela lareira e logo morreram no silêncio da sala. Sentiu-se um tanto incomodado, como se houvesse alguém, que não devesse, lhe observando. Quando já estava pensando em puxar a cabeça para fora da lareira, ouviu passos, não muito distante.

—Já vai, já vai... —Disse uma voz bastante conhecida. Não precisou esperar o garoto ruivo, com sardas no rosto e olhos incrivelmente azuis abaixasse para saber de quem se tratava. —Pedro!

—Chap! Como vai? —Perguntou Pedro, sorrindo de leve, ainda sentindo a cabeça doer um pouco.

—Bem.—Pigarreou Chapolim, virando o rosto para o lado. —Amanda! Vem cá!

Ao longe, meio abafado, escutou um "já vai!". Após alguns segundos, outros passos se aproximaram da lareira. Ouviu o questionamento baixo de Amanda, para saber quem era, antes de ver o rosto da amiga à sua frente.

—Pedro! Você quer nos deixar loucos, garoto? —Disse Amanda, num tom meio cortante. Respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar. —Onde você está?

—Estou na casa de umas primas. Não se preocupem. —Respondeu Pedro, ajeitando melhor o corpo do outro lado da lareira. —E vocês? Como estão?

—Estamos bem. —Disse Amanda, sentando-se no chão, as pernas cruzadas como se fosse criança. —O que aconteceu?

—Amico Carrow invadiu meu apartamento. Nós duelamos e tudo acabou pegando fogo. —Respondeu Pedro, da maneira mais simples que podia.

—Mas porque ele foi atrás de você? —Perguntou Chapolim, sentando-se ao lado da namorada, a testa ligeiramente franzida.

—Ele estava atrás do Diadema de Ravenclaw. —Murmurou Pedro, estreitando o olhar de leve. —Aparentemente, achava que estava comigo por eu ser um...renegado.

—O Diadema de Ravenclaw. —Murmurou Amanda, olhando para o chão. —Pensei que fosse só uma lenda que os alunos inventam nas épocas de prova.

—Aparentemente não. —Disse Pedro, com um ar ligeiramente impaciente. —Mas isso não é importante agora. Quais são as novidades?

—Bem...você deve ter lido no Profeta Diário a nota de demissão da professora de Ensino dos Trouxas. —Disse Chapolim. Pedro balançou a cabeça positivamente, enquanto observava os amigos. —Ela está sumida há uns dias já. Achamos que ela não se demitiu. Voldemort está por trás disso tudo.

—Faz sentido. —Ponderou Pedro, abaixando o olhar.

—Está difícil tomar alguma atitude. Tem espiões dentro do ministério. A Rede de Flú está sendo monitorada. —Disse Amanda, adiantando-se antes que Pedro falasse algo. — Essa lareira é a única segura na mansão. Não se preocupe.

—Temos que ter cuidado com o que escrevemos. —Disse Chapolim, com um tom de voz sombrio. —Corujas estão sendo interceptadas. Pessoas estão sendo seguidas.

—O cerco está se fechando. Não se pode confiar em todo mundo. —Murmurou Amanda, abaixando ainda mais a voz.

—Vocês têm razão. —Disse Pedro, tão sério quanto os amigos. —Tem noticias dos outros?

—Lilá está conosco. Tomando banho no momento. Ashley está na França com os pais.

—E não poderia estar mais segura. —Disse Amanda, com uma pontinha de ironia em sua voz.

—William vem nos visitar com freqüência. É ele quem nos passa a maior parte das informações. —Disse Chapolim, contando os amigos nos dedos. —Não temos noticias do Lucius desde a despedida, na estação.

—E a Liv? —Perguntou Pedro, tentando reprimir sua ansiedade.

—Também não temos noticias. —Murmurou Amanda, num tom pesado. —Mas deve estar bem.

—Sim...deve estar bem. —Repetiu o garoto, sem parecer convencer-se das próprias palavras. —Eu tenho que ir agora.

—Claro. E, por favor...nos mantenha informados.

Pedro apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente antes de pegar impulso para trás. Sentiu o mundo girar novamente antes de cair sentado no chão. Ficou um instante ali, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido. Quando por fim sentiu a cabeça parar de rodar, algo chamou sua atenção.

—Soh? —Perguntou o garoto, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. —Há quanto tempo está aí?

—Algum tempo. Não quis atrapalhar. —Disse Sophia, encolhendo os ombros de leve. Estava sentada na beirada da cama, parecendo desconfortável.

—Você não atrapalharia. —Disse Pedro, apoiando a mão no baú e levantando-se lentamente. —Então. Algum problema?

A garota olhou demoradamente nos olhos do primo, antes de desviar o olhar para o fogo que ainda crepitava na lareira. Seus olhos se encheram com a claridade alaranjada do fogo. Ele quase podia ver palavras se mesclando à memórias na menta da garota, que abria e fechava a boca em movimentos ritmados. Por fim, quando pareceu escolher as frases certas, começou a falar.

—Eu sempre fui considerada a ovelha negra da família. —Deixou uma risada baixa e irônica escapar por entre os lábios, antes de continuar. —Meus pais, tios. Ninguém nunca me levou a sério. Tirando você, a Jinx e a Nat, ninguém nessa família se preocupa comigo de verdade.

"Por isso, desde antes disso tudo acontecer, eu estava planejando sair de casa nas férias. Sair de perto dos meus pais e de toda essa atmosfera pesada e venenosa que eles carregam. Nunca tentei ser perfeita, principalmente para eles. Mas agora eu acho que é a hora de eu ter a minha própria vida".

E voltou a olhar para o primo, parecendo decidida. Pedro retribuiu seu olhar, arqueando suavemente uma sobrancelha, como se não entendesse onde ela queria chegar. Sophia respirou fundo, como se tentasse pegar fôlego para gritar. Deixou o ar escapar lentamente por suas narinas antes de murmurar.

—Eu quero ir com você.


	5. A Partida

—**Capítulo 5—**

**Partida**

Tentar convencer Sophia de não ir mostrou-se uma tarefa impossível. A garota parecia irredutível em sua decisão. Pedro tentava argumentar que não era a melhor hora para deixar a Mansão, mas o fato de poder encontrar Comensais da Morte na primeira esquina não parecia lhe dar medo.

—Não se preocupe. Eu sei me defender. —Disse a garota, com um tom despreocupado, durante um almoço.

A segunda semana de Junho passou rapidamente sem grandes acontecimentos. Pedro passava a maior parte do seu tempo no quarto, reorganizando os pergaminhos com as informações dos três Comensais da Morte que estavam presentes no dia da invasão à Raven Ville. À noite, analisava todo o material. Fichas da primeira passagem deles por Azkaban, relatórios dos aurores, ordens judiciais. Tudo o que pudesse conter um endereço, vícios de comportamento, lugares onde costumava freqüentar, velhos hábitos.

O que mais preocupava Pedro era a hora de dormir. Em quase todas as noites, desde que recebera os documentos, havia tido pesadelos com a noite da morte dos pais. Sempre um pedaço ou de um ângulo diferente, mas sempre acordava com um sobressalto com a voz estridente de Bellatrix Lestrange lançando um _Avada Kedavra_ em seus pais.

Era por volta das três da manhã quando acordou sobressaltado mais uma vez. Suas mãos se agarravam com força ao lençol e sua respiração saia em arquejos rápidos e irregulares. Sentiu a testa molhada pelo suor, mas não fez nada para limpar. Seus dedos estavam rígidos como as articulações enferrujadas de uma maquina. Depois de uns cinco minutos tentando tranqüilizar seus batimentos cardíacos, o garoto relaxou os braços e deixou-se cair na cama mais uma vez.

—Merda... —Sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas juntarem-se ao suor em sua face. Levou as mãos até o rosto, tampando-o, sentindo o corpo balançar à cada pequeno soluço.

Só quando o choro já estava controlado foi que afastou as mãos do rosto. Sabendo que não conseguiria voltar à dormir tão fácil, levantou-se da cama e calçou os chinelos. Ficou um instante sentado, olhando para a lareira, antes de levantar-se, arrastando seus pés pra fora do quarto.

Como de costume, a mansão estava completamente vazia e silenciosa. As luzes estavam apagadas, lançando tudo numa meia-luz azulada, salpicada de retângulos brancos, devido à luz da lua que entrava por entre as janelas. Puxou a varinha do bolso e murmurou _lumus_, lançando um facho de luz pelos corredores. Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e acordar alguém, desceu em passos lentos rumo ao térreo. Até mesmo os retratos pendurados nas paredes estavam adormecidos, tranquilamente, alguns até roncando. Manteve a varinha baixa para não acordar nenhum deles, seguindo na direção da sala da TV.

Uma luz alaranjada passava por baixo da fresta. Franziu a testa de leve. Não era normal uma de suas primas estar acordada àquela hora da noite.

—_Nox._ —Murmurou, fazendo a ponta da varinha apagar-se. Foi em passos lentos em direção à porta e abriu uma fresta.

O som abafado da TV vinha ao longe, num volume baixo. Podia distinguir claramente o som de risos e vozes animadas. Adentrou o local lentamente e fechou a porta com cuidado, para não fazer barulho.

A TV mostrava a imagem de dois jovens se divertindo. Pareciam passar uma filmadora de um para o outro. A garota, sua prima Sophia, corria do rapaz que segurava a câmera na direção dela. Em certo momento os dois tropeçaram e caíram no chão. A Câmera caiu longe, de cabeça para baixo. Depois de mais risos e do pé de um deles passar perigosamente perto da lente, uma mão pegou a filmadora. Mais risos e um "pára" meio abafado pela risada, antes que a câmera focasse o rosto dos dois.

—Eu queria deixar registrado, para todo o sempre... —Começou o garoto, enquanto Sophia escondia o rosto no peito dele. —que eu amo essa garota.

E a câmera cortou para o colour bar. A imagem congelou antes de começar a andar pra trás. Parou no exato momento em que ele repetia a frase. Pausava antes da entrada do colour bar e repetia o mesmo movimento.

Seu olhar voltou-se para o sofá de frente para a televisão. Sophia estava enfiada num grosso cobertor, meio encolhida, parecendo uma criança vendo um filme de terror. Sua mão estava esticada na direção do videocassete. Apertava constantemente os botões de pausar, rebobinar e tocar, sempre na mesma ordem.

—Soh? —Perguntou baixinho, como se tivesse medo de assustar a prima.

A garota virou-se num pulo para encarar o primo. Seu rosto estava manchado pelas grossas lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos, que estavam incrivelmente vermelhos. Encarou o primo por um instante, ainda surpresa, antes de olhar, constrangida, para a TV. Deu dois passos para frente antes de desligar o vídeo, pigarreando meio sem jeito.

—Era ele? —Perguntou Pedro, apontando para a TV com o queixo.

—Era. —Disse Sophia, numa voz embargada e um pouco rouca. Passou a mão pelos olhos, tentando secar as lagrimas, evitando o olhar do primo.

—Parecia ser um cara legal. —Murmurou Pedro, também encarando o carpete.

—Era... —Disse Sophia, quase num sussurro. Pigarreou, tentando espantar o tom lúgubre de sua voz, tentando substituir por um ar curioso. —E você? O que faz aqui?

—Perdi o sono. —Disse Pedro, dando sutilmente de ombros, tentando parecer natural.

—Outro pesadelo? —Disse Sophia, numa voz baixa. Pedro ergueu o olhar rapidamente na direção da prima, parecendo assustado. A garota corou de leve antes de voltar a abaixar o olhar. —Eu estava indo ao banheiro quando ouvi você gritar.

—Eu devia ter disfarçado melhor. —Murmurou Pedro, dando um sorriso meio sem graça.

—Acho que não tem como disfarçar isso. —Disse Sophia, meio distante.

O silêncio abateu-se sobre eles, como uma pesada massa de ar. Durante o que pareceu mais de cinco minutos, ficaram encarando os próprios pés, pensando, cada um, em seus próprios medos. Por fim, sentindo que aquele clima já estava lhe sufocando, Pedro pigarreou, falando num tom de voz baixo.

—Iremos partir depois de amanhã...ao amanhecer. Você já arrumou suas coisas.

—Já. Já está tudo pronto. Só preciso arrumar um jeito de levar minha moto. Pensei que você pude...

—Deixe-a. — Cortou Pedro, tentando não parecer tão rude.

—Como? —Perguntou Sophia, como se não conseguisse entender o que o primo estava dizendo.

—Deixe a moto.

—Eu não posso simplesmente "deixar a moto" — Disse Sophia, estreitando o olhar, fitando o primo como se ele houvesse lhe ofendido profundamente. — Ela é a única coisa que eu tenho!

—É grande de mais para levarmos!

—Você pode encolher com magia! E ela pode ser útil quando não pudermos aparatar. —Ponderou a garota, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Pedro fitou-a por um instante, parecendo considerar o que a prima dizia. Deixou um pesado suspiro escapar por entre seus lábios antes de sacudir os ombros, parecendo resignado.

—Você está certa. Mas esteja pronta para abandonar-la se precisarmos fugir. —Seu ar tornou-se ainda mais sério, enquanto suas sobrancelhas se abaixavam contra seus olhos.

—Isso não vai ser necessário, eu tenho certeza. —Disse Sophia, ainda séria, mas parecendo mais tranqüila do que antes.

—Espero que tenha razão... —Murmurou Pedro, deixando o olhar vagar meio perdido pelo local, querendo ter realmente certeza do que a prima dizia.

* * *

A manhã do dia seguinte foi dedicada quase totalmente à reduzir à moto de Sophia até que ela coubesse dentro da mochila dela, sem grandes problemas. O restante cada um passou em seu quarto. Foi difícil para Sophia explicar para Jinx que iria partir. De seu quarto, Pedro ouviu a breve discussão entre as irmãs e logo o choro das duas.

Era um pouco mais de nove da noite quando Pedro largou-se na cama. O quarto estava impecavelmente limpo, da mesma forma como encontrara quando chegou. Sua mochila estava bem arrumada ao lado da cama e a espada de Ravenclaw repousava suavemente sobre a poltrona do outro lado da cama, em seu tamanho natural.

Era fato que não sabia o que iria acontecer daqui pra frente. Desde a morte de Dumbledore e do retorno à Londres, a única coisa que sabia é que não voltaria à Hogwarts. Sabia que os Comensais iriam passar à agir abertamente, o que seria o momento perfeito para buscar o que tanto queria naqueles últimos anos.

Vingança...

Um estalo baixo na lareira chamou sua atenção. Franziu a testa e inclinou o pescoço meio para frente para tentar ver algo, mas tudo o que conseguia ver eram algumas fagulhas voando, como se a lareira estivesse cuspindo. Sentou-se com cautela e pegou a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira, dando pé ante pé até a lareira.

—Quem está aí? —Perguntou num tom autoritário, enquanto apontava a varinha para dentro da lareira.

—Hey, hey! Calma! —Disse uma voz conhecida dentro da lareira. Pedro deixou um suspiro aliviado escapar antes de ajoelhar-se diante do fogo. Ficou por um instante encarando os olhos verdes da ruiva, antes de falar.

—Como você está?

—Eu estou bem. —Respondeu Liv, em seu costumeiro tom casual. —Não foi fácil te encontrar.

—Era esse o objetivo. —Disse Pedro, dando de ombros, sentando-se antes de voltara falar. —E você? Onde está?

—Não posso falar, essa lareira não é segura. —Disse Liv, olhando para os lados, como se tivesse medo que alguém pudesse estar escutando. —Só queria saber se você estava bem.

Pedro deixou seu olhar prender-se na garota por um instante, como se tentasse pescar alguma informação em seus olhos, antes de soltar um suspiro demorado. Abaixou o olhar e ficou encarando o tapete, antes de murmurar.

—Eu estou bem. Obrigado pela preocupação.

—Não tem de que. —Respondeu Liv, fitando o garoto demoradamente. —Eu tenho que ir. Tem alguém vindo. Nos falamos depois.

E, com um tremor forte das chamas, o rosto de Liv desapareceu. Pedro ficou um instante olhando para o fogo que havia voltado à cor natural, antes de voltar para cama, com a cabeça mais cheia do que minutos atrás.

* * *

Eram quatro horas da manhã quando o despertador de seu relógio digital começou a tocar. Após tatear às cegas e conseguir desligar o relógio, ficou um instante com o rosto enfiado entre os travesseiros antes de levantar-se. Esfregou o rosto demoradamente com a parte de trás das mãos, tentando afastar um pouco o sono que ainda lhe empurrava de volta para o colchão.

Determinado à não perder um único momento a mais, o garoto procurou os chinelos embaixo da cama antes de ir até o banheiro. Abriu o registro da pia e recolheu a água entre as mãos, molhando o rosto. Deixou o olhar fixar-se em seu próprio reflexo.

Como ele havia mudado! Tanta coisa havia acontecido naqueles anos que ele nem se dera conta de que o pequeno Pedro já era quase um homem. Passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto e sentiu a aspereza de uma barba por fazer.

Tantos anos se passaram...

Uma súbita excitação passou por seu corpo, fazendo seu coração bater rapidamente. Iria partir em busca daquilo que mais desejara em todos aqueles anos. Sempre tivera certeza do que queria e que iria conseguir, mas, no momento, duvidas começaram a planar em sua mente.

E se não conseguisse? E se falhasse? E se morresse? Seus pais haviam se sacrificado para que ele ficasse vivo e, ainda assim, ele iria partir em busca de bruxos formados, peritos em torturas e execuções. Que haviam matado não só seus pais, mas também dezenas de outros bruxos. O que impediria eles de matar só mais um? Um bruxo que nem completara os estudos. Deixou um novo suspiro escapar por entre seus lábios antes de jogar mais água no rosto.

—Não é hora de duvidas, Pedro Ravenclaw. —Sussurrou para seu próprio reflexo.

Esticou a mão para o lado e pegou uma toalha de rosto que estava pendurada ao lado. Secou o rosto e colocou-a de volta no mesmo lugar de antes. Voltou ao quarto e foi até as roupas que havia separado na noite anterior. Uma calça jeans simples e uma camisa preta, meio larga, de mangas compridas. Vestiu-se o mais rápido possível, deu uma ultima olhada no quarto antes de colocar a mochila nas costas e prender a espada ao cinto da calça.

A Mansão estava silenciosa como era de se esperar. Os raios do sol ainda eram uma sutil claridade que atravessava as janelas com uma intensidade poeirenta, banhando o corredor com uma luminosidade cinzenta e um tanto sóbria. Os primeiros pássaros já acordavam e faziam sua balburdia matinal do lado de fora.

—Espero que a Sophia não demore a acordar. —Murmurou Pedro, olhando rapidamente para o relógio antes de seguir até as escadas.

O saguão estava tão silencioso quanto à parte de cima. Exceto o ronco suave dos quadros que dormiam tranquilamente, nada parecia criar a tranqüilidade modorrenta do local. Atravessou o saguão e abriu a porta com cuidado, para não fazer barulho.

—Bom dia! —Disse Sophia atrás dele, fazendo o garoto sobressaltar-se.

—Soh! —Disse Pedro, levando a mão até o peito, sentindo o coração bater fortemente. —N-não pensei que já estivesse acordada.

—Não consegui dormir direito. —Disse Sophia e só então Pedro reparou que ela segurava duas xícaras de chocolate quente na mão. —Toma. A Jinx que preparou.

O garoto agradeceu baixinho antes de pegar a xícara, dando um gole demorado. Não demorou muito e Jinx apareceu. Carregava consigo uma bolsa pesada que carregava com um pouco de dificuldade.

—Tem um pouco de comida. E água. Pra se vocês precisarem. —Disse a garota, entregando a bolsa para o primo.

—Obrigado, Jinx. Vai ser muito útil. —Murmurou Pedro, aproximando da prima e abraçando-a com carinho.

—Cuida da Soh, tá? —Murmurou uma chorosa Jinx, soltando-se do primo para abraçar a irmã. —Ela é imprudente de mais. Mas é a única coisa boa que eu tenho na vida.

—Eu cuidarei dela. —Respondeu Pedro, sorrindo meio sem graça enquanto observava as irmãs se despedirem. Virou-se para a pesada bolsa com comida e apontou a varinha para ela. —_Reducio_.

Assim que a bolsa encolheu o suficiente para caber dentro de sua mochila, enfiou num dos bolsos mais largos, antes de virar-se para as duas novamente. As irmãs terminavam de trocar conselhos e palavras de afeto, antes de dar um ultimo abraço.

—Tenha cuidado, Jinx. Se puder, vá para a casa do James até seus pais voltarem. Não é seguro ficar sozinha. —Advertiu Pedro, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. —Não abra o portão para ninguém sem ter certeza de quem é. E qualquer sinal de perigo, pode aparatar nesse endereço. —Enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e retirou um cartão escrito com sua letra apressada. —Será muito bem recebida.

—Obrigado. —Murmurou Jinx, fungando alto antes de pegar o cartão. —Se cuidem. Por favor.

—Nos cuidaremos. —Garantiu Sophia, antes de ir até o primo.

Pedro acenou brevemente para Jinx, enquanto esticava o braço para a outra prima. Sophia ficou encarando o primo por um instante, sem entender.

—Oras. —Disse Pedro, revirando os olhos. —Não acha mesmo que vamos sair andando por aí, acha?

Ainda com as sobrancelhas erguidas, a garota esticou a mão e segurou firmemente no braço do primo. Pedro respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando concentrar-se no local onde queria ir. Deixou sua mente focalizar bem a localidade antes de girar no ar.

Novamente a incomoda sensação de estar sendo empurrado por uma mangueira de borracha apoderou-se de seu corpo. Seu peito era pressionado para dentro e suas córneas pareciam que iam afundar em seu crânio. Sentiu a pressão da mão de Sophia aumentar em seu braço, como se a garota tivesse medo de cair. Por fim, sentiu o ar voltar à seus pulmões e a pressão em seu corpo diminuir.

Estavam no meio de uma pequena praça circular, repleta de banquinhos de madeira e um obelisco de tamanho médio em seu centro. Casas simples cresciam ao seu redor, com jardins bem cuidados e janelas limpas. Uma névoa fria caia sobre o local. O sol continuava sua subida lentamente, lançando uma luz menos pálida sobre o local.

—Uau. —Murmurou Sophia ao seu lado, parecendo ligeiramente sem fôlego. —Não parecia ser tão ruim nas aulas do Ministério.

—Nunca parece tão ruim. —Murmurou Pedro, ajeitando a mochila nos ombros, lançando um olhar analítico ao seu redor.

Não havia nenhum movimento na praça. As pessoas ainda estavam recolhidas em suas casas, aproveitando aquele inicio de manhã. Algumas galinhas passeavam por de trás dos muros com seu cacarejar suave.

O tilintar das correias de uma bicicleta chamou sua atenção. Virou o olhar na direção oposta e viu enquanto um jovem jornaleiro passava atirando jornais nos jardins das casas. Deu a volta completa na praça antes de seguir por outra rua em diagonal à que ele veio.

—Onde estamos? —Perguntou Sophia, chamando a atenção do primo mais uma vez.

—Dermontburg. —Murmurou Pedro, o rosto meio virado enquanto seu olhar corria de um lado para o outro.

—E onde fica isso? —Disse Sophia, com uma leve curiosidade em seu tom de voz, enquanto passava suavemente seus dedos por uma árvore que crescia ao lado.

—Ao lado da Mansão Lestrange. —Disse Pedro, tentando parecer indiferente, mas havia uma nota de tensão em sua voz.

—Mansão Lestrange? —Disse Sophia, a voz afinando uma nota. —Acha que vai conseguir algo vindo DIRETO pra casa deles? Provavelmente isso aqui está infestado de Comensais!

—Não segundo as ultimas informações. —Disse Pedro, revirando os olhos de leve, fazendo um sinal para a prima abaixar a voz. —A Mansão Lestrange foi esvaziada semana passada.

—E para onde eles foram? —Disse Sophia, sentando-se num dos banquinhos, tirando a mochila e pondo sobre a grama.

—Não sabemos. —Murmurou Pedro, sentando ao lado da prima. —Os Aurores que estavam seguindo eles foram despistados em algum lugar próximo à Southampton.

Sophia olhou para o primo de canto. Pedro notou que ela segurava a vontade de perguntar de onde ele conseguira aquelas informações. Fitou seu rosto inexpressivo por um instante antes de descer o olhar. A mão do primo apertava nervosamente o cabo da espada. Deixou um suspiro pesado escapar por entre seus lábios antes de esticar a mão e segurar a do primo.

—Hey...vai dar tudo certo. —Disse Sophia, num tom confiante, sorrindo de canto para o primo.

Pedro olhou brevemente para prima, com as sobrancelhas erguidas antes de forçar um sorriso. Queria ter a mesma certeza que ela. Ou ao menos acreditar em suas palavras de conforto. Mas só de pensar em tudo o que estava para acontecer, seu coração saltava dolorosamente, com uma onda de adrenalina angustiante.


	6. A Mansão Lestrange

—**Capítulo 6—**

**A Mansão Lestrange**

Menos de uma hora depois o vilarejo ganhou vida. Aldeões saiam de suas casas à pé, rumo à seus trabalhos ou ao mercado. Alguns simplesmente pegavam o jornal no jardim e voltavam para dentro de suas casas. Bicicletas e cavalos passavam constantemente pela rua.

Pedro observava todo o movimento por trás de uma pequena janela quadrada, no segundo andar de uma estalagem. Era um lugar pequeno e simples, bastante discreto. Tinha uma arquitetura antiga, lembrando uma construção medieval. O quarto era pequeno, com duas camas de solteiro, de madeira, e uma estante de frente para as camas, com uma televisão sobre ela.

—O que viemos fazer aqui se os Lestrange não estão aqui? —Perguntou Sophia, sentada na cama, encostada no espaldar, mudando lentamente os canais da TV, sem parar em nenhum canal especificamente.

—Eu vou tentar entrar na Mansão Lestrange. —Disse Pedro, olhando para uma garotinha que brincava com seu irmão na calçada do outro lado da rua, antes de fechar a cortina com um puxão único. —Deve haver informações por lá. Endereços, ordens, rascunhos. Qualquer coisa.

—Mas será que eles deixariam essas coisas para trás? —Murmurou Sophia, desligando a TV e levantando-se da cama, esticando o corpo para cima, estalando a coluna, antes de voltar-se para o primo. —A mansão deve ter um milhão de feitiços de proteção, no mínimo!

—Eu já tinha pensado nisso. —Disse Pedro, indo até a mochila e abrindo o bolso maior. Puxou a cesta com comida que Jinx havia dado à eles, pondo sobre a mesa. Sacou a varinha do bolso e apontou para ela. —_Engorgio_.

—E o que pensou em fazer? —Perguntou Sophia, aproximando-se com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando enquanto o primo distribuía duas fatias de pão de forma, pondo presunto e queijo entre elas, antes de dar uma generosa mordida.

—Quer um pedaço? —Disse Pedro, oferecendo o sanduiche para a prima. A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem desviar o olhar do primo. —Bem...eu andei estudando algumas coisas no tempo que fiquei na mansão. Talvez eu consiga desarmar os feitiços de proteção.

—Esse "talvez" não te assusta? —Sophia sentou-se ao lado do primo e fitou ele com uma expressão preocupada. Pedro mastigou lentamente seu sanduiche, olhando para frente como se ponderasse o que a prima falava, antes de dar de ombros sutilmente.

—Provavelmente. Mas, pra ser sincero, tudo aqui me assusta. —Olhou para a prima por um instante antes de morder o sanduiche mais uma vez.

—Não seria humano se não tivesse medo. —Disse Sophia, rindo meio de lado, enquanto desviava o olhar para a cortina que fechava a janela. —Só espero que a Dorah não fique chateada.

—Dorah? —Murmurou Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve.

—É...Dorah...Dorah Lestrange...é uma amiga minha...você conheceu ela. Já bebemos juntos. —Disse Sophia, fazendo um gesto com a mão, como se quisesse indicar muito tempo atrás. —Fico pensando se ela está em casa.

—A casa está vazia, não precisa se preocupar. —Murmurou Pedro, jogando o resto do sanduiche para dentro da boca e mastigando antes de voltar a falar. —Soh, se não fosse pedir muito, será que você pode ficar aqui?

—Sentada? —Disse Sophia, franzindo a testa sem entender. —Claro, mas...por que?

—Não sentada. Digo...ficar aqui...no quarto... —Começou Pedro, parecendo bastante atrapalhado com as palavras.

—Ah. Sim. —Disse Sophia, cruzando os braço sobre o peito, com uma amargura súbita em sua voz. —Você também.

—Eu o que? —Perguntou Pedro, coçando a nuca, olhando confuso para a prima.

—Você também acha que eu só atrapalho. Que eu sou uma inútil. —Prosseguiu Sophia, ainda com aquela amargura na voz. —A ovelha negra Sophia. Só sabe beber e causar problemas.

—Não! Não é nada disso! —Apressou-se em dizer o garoto, sentando novamente ao lado da prima. —Você sabe que eu não penso isso de você, Soh.

—Então me deixe ir! —Disse Sophia, um tanto exasperada. —Eu não sou inútil! Eu sou tão Ravenclaw quanto você!

—Eu não posso arriscar que algo aconteça com você... —Começou Pedro, medindo bem cada palavra. —por minha causa. Pela minha vingança.

Sophia encarou o primo por um instante, parecendo ponderar as palavras dele. Por fim, suspirou parecendo resignada. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa e inclinou na direção dele.

—Eu não me importo. —Murmurou convicta, antes de levantar-se da cadeira.

Pedro ficou olhando para onde a prima estava, parecendo envolvido num conflito mental. Não podia negar que Sophia era uma excelente bruxa e, com certeza, seria uma grande ajuda. Por outro lado, se algo desse errado, ele poderia colocar a vida de sua prima em risco por SUA vingança.

—Colocar sua vida em risco não vai te deixar mais perto dele, Sophia. —Murmurou Pedro, num tom de voz meio seco. A garota parou com a mão na maçaneta do quarto, um passo em suspenso. —Nem trazer-lo de volta.

O silêncio que caiu entre os dois era carregado de uma tensão que não seria surpresa ver descargas elétricas surgindo nos cantos do quarto. Sophia agarrou a maçaneta com mais força, o braço tremendo de leve. Depois de quase um minuto parada, abriu a porta com força e bateu-a ainda mais forte. Pedro ficou olhando para onde a prima fora, antes de desabar o corpo sobre os joelhos, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

* * *

Já havia anoitecido quando Sophia voltou. Sem falar uma única palavra com o primo, pegou sua mochila, retirou uma muda de roupas e foi até o banheiro comunitário da estalagem. Pedro observou aquilo com certa ansiedade, como se esperasse que ela esquecesse a pequena discussão de horas atrás, antes de soltar um suspiro pesado, voltando aos pergaminhos.

O vilarejo, à noite, era realmente pacato. As luzes dos lampiões iluminavam as ruas com uma claridade branca aconchegante. As famílias se recolhiam em suas casas, sentando todos em frente à TV enquanto devoravam seus jantares. Um grupo ou outro de adolescentes passava andando de skate ou sentava na praça, conversando de forma animada.

Não muito ao longe, menos de um quilometro do vilarejo, podia avistar a enorme forma negra, recortada contra a luz da lua, da enorme Mansão Lestrange. Assim como ele esperava, não havia luz nas janelas ou movimentação. A casa seguia no mais completo silêncio, como um gigante adormecido.

Uma série de feitiços protegia a Mansão Lestrange. Desde feitiços para esconder-la dos trouxas ou para tornar-la imapeavel, quanto feitiços ofensivos, que poderiam causar imensa dor ao invasor. A grande maioria se localizava no imenso jardim. A cabeça de uma esfinge protegia à porta para o Hall principal e só deixava passar quem respondesse um enigma.

Dentro da casa era o problema. Nenhum Auror atreveu-se à entrar na Mansão Lestrange, mesmo durante o tempo em que Bellatrix e Rodolphus estiveram presos. Se a parte de dentro era guardada de alguma forma, só havia uma maneira de descobrir...

O rangido da porta abrindo-se mais uma vez chamou sua atenção. Por um instante considerou em não erguer o olhar. Sabia que era sua prima. Mas, depois de toda a discussão de antes, achou que poderia soar como desprezo. Ergueu lentamente o olhar, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. Sophia estava de costas para ele, apoiando a mochila em uma de suas pernas enquanto procurava alguma coisa em meio à seus pertences. Seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente molhados, caindo de qualquer maneira sobre os ombros.

—Estão oferecendo um jantar lá em baixo. —O comentário casual da garota sobressaltou Pedro. Olhou para as costas dela, meio sem reação por um instante, antes de murmurar de volta.

—Não estou com muita fome. —Encolheu os ombros, antes de recolher todos os pergaminhos com um aceno simples da varinha. Abriu a mochila com uma mão e apontou a varinha para o lado de dentro, fazendo os documentos se acomodarem rapidamente dentro.

—Não queria ter que descer sozinha. —Disse Sophia, com um tom displicente. Pegou uma escova em meio à suas roupas e começou a pentear os cabelos distraidamente. —Não sabemos o tempo que vamos ficar aqui. Vamos parecer dois psicopatas se ficarmos trancados nesse quarto o tempo todo.

Pedro franziu a testa e ficou encarando as costas da prima com um ar pensativo. Ponderava bem suas palavras. Não queria envolvimento com outras pessoas. Não queria ter que deixar rastros. Por outro lado, ficar trancafiado no quarto ia levantar suspeitas. E se, por acaso precisasse, precisasse voltar mais de uma vez até a mansão Lestrange, seria melhor permanecer incólume.

—Você tem razão. —Murmurou Pedro. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e levantou-se. —E o que pode haver de mal num jantar?

* * *

O térreo da estalagem era um bar bastante movimentado. A arquitetura simples e um tanto medieval mantinha-se ali, lembrando bastante um bar temático. A única coisa que destoava do ambiente era a televisão que pendia do teto, presa por ferros e o grande fogão industrial visível por trás do balcão.

As pessoas, a grande maioria eram turistas ou trabalhadores cansados, sentavam-se ao redor das mesas, olhando atentamente para o jogo de futebol, fazendo comentários ocasionais com seus companheiros, bebendo cerveja em grandes canecos.

Pedro estava sentado de costas para a TV e de frente para a prima. Diante dos dois, uma grande travessa com carne frita e batatas. Pratos menores estavam mais próximos à eles, ladeadas por duas grandes canecas de cerveja.

—Então... —Disse Sophia, um pouco alto para tentar sobressair-se à barulheira geral enquanto torcedores exaltados bradavam seus gritos de guerra. Cortou um pedaço da carne e colocou no próprio quarto, puxando algumas batatas com a faca. —quando pretende ir à Mansão?

—Amanhã... —Disse Pedro, num tom meio vago, enquanto espetava uma batata com o garfo, comendo distraidamente. —pela manhã. Não quero arriscar ser surpreendido à noite.

—Faz sentido. —Murmurou Sophia, mexendo distraidamente na comida.

Pedro ficou encarando a prima, sem também tocar na comida. A briga que tiveram mais cedo rolava diante dos seus olhos, como uma cena projetada na tela de um cinema. Por fim, deixou um suspiro escapar por entre seus lábios e pousou os talheres sobre a mesa.

—Eu quero que você venha me ajudar. —Murmurou seriamente, abaixando um pouco as sobrancelhas. Sophia ergueu o olhar até ele, ligeiramente confusa. Pedro quase podia ver o grande ponto de interrogação sobre sua cabeça. —Você tem razão em tudo o que disse. O sangue de Rowena corre tanto em minhas veias quanto nas suas. Eu só...

—Teve medo de eu estragar tudo. —Concluiu Sophia, fazendo um gesto com a mão. —É natural. Nunca dei motivos para ninguém confiar em mim.

—...tive medo de você se machucar por minha culpa. —Terminou Pedro, abaixando um pouco mais as sobrancelhas. —Essa vingança é minha. E eu me sentiria péssimo se alguma outra pessoa se machucasse por uma obsessão minha.

Sophia ergueu o olhar e fitou o primo, parecendo ligeiramente desconcertada. Desviou o olhar para a mesa e mexeu no cabelo, sem jeito, evitando o olhar do primo. Pigarreou suavemente antes de beber um gole demorado da cerveja.

—Você também não estava errado. —Murmurou Sophia, sem olhar para o primo. Foi a vez de Pedro fitar a prima, com um ar de curiosidade. —Eu meio que...tento me meter em situações assim...como se isso fosse me deixar mais próxima à ele.

O garoto inclinou a cabeça meio para o lado e tentou lançar um olhar compreensivo em direção à prima. Esticou a mão e colocou sobre a dela, como se quisesse passar algum conforto.

O momento fraternal foi interrompido por um grito de gol que estremeceu o bar enquanto os torcedores entusiasmados comemoravam à plenos pulmões.

* * *

O dia nem bem amanhecia e duas figuras já eram vistas caminhando pela longa estrada de terra, ladeada por uma grama alta. Os dois se encolhiam em baixo dos pesados casacos que usavam devido ao intenso frio naquele inicio de manhã.

A cada passo que davam, o pequeno vilarejo ia tornando-se uma mancha borrada em meio à nevoa que cobria o local. Diante deles ia agigantando-se o grande edifício que formava a Mansão Lestrange.

—Onde começam os feitiços de proteção? —Perguntou Sophia, encolhendo-se ainda mais dentro do pesado casaco.

—No portão. Uma série de feitiços de alarme. —Murmurou Pedro, soprando uma nuvem de ar condensado por entre os lábios. Apesar disso tudo, não parecia sentir tanto frio quanto à prima. —Depois alguns feitiços defensivos nos jardins. E o enigma na porta.

—E do lado de dentro? —Sophia virou o olhar e fitou o primo com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Pedro permaneceu em silêncio por um bom tempo. Seu olhar era fixo na por enorme mansão que crescia lentamente por trás da densa névoa, ganhando contornos mais definidos. Encolheu-se mais dentro da capa e quando falou sua voz soou um tanto sombria.

—Não sei. Ninguém teve coragem de entrar mesmo depois da prisão dos Lestrange.

Sophia ainda olhou para o primo por um instante, antes de voltar a olhar para o edifício que formava a grande Mansão Lestrange. Uma grande muralha de pedra negra, coberta por uma hera densa cercava a construção. Alguns minutos depois e a névoa já havia dissipado-se o suficiente para poderem divisar o imponente portão de ferro com lanças bem afiadas em seu topo.

Venceram os últimos metros no mais completo silêncio. O sol já erguia-se à suas costas e a névoa e o frio haviam sumido, de modo que, ao parar diante do grande portão, já não usavam os pesados casacos e capas.

Por trás das grades que compunham o portão, podiam ver a mansão. Suas paredes de pedra negra erguiam-se imponentemente. Parecia um gigante adormecido e bastante ameaçador. Uma espécie de fosso separava a casa do restante do terreno, ligando-se apenas por uma ponte de madeira. O restante do terreno era composto por árvores de aparência antiga, com suas copas altas e largas, formando uma espécie de bosque. Entre ás árvores haviam estatuas,bustos e fontes do mais puro ônix.

—Muito bem. —Murmurou Pedro, tirando a mochila das costas e pondo no chão. Como se fosse iniciar um pesado trabalho braçal, arregaçou as mangas e puxou a varinha do bolso interno das vestes.

Sophia sentou-se no chão e esperou. Durante quase uma hora Pedro fiou de frente para o portão, murmurando feitiços. As vezes, quando fazia um movimento mais brusco com a varinha, Sophia levantava-se atenta, mas ele logo retornava aos murmúrios.

Passava das sete quando, por fim, Pedro largou-se ao lado da prima. Sophia puxou um sanduiche da mochila e passou para ele, que aceitou sem cerimônias.

—Acho que consegui. —Murmurou Pedro, entre uma mordida e outra.

—E depois do portão? —Perguntou Sophia, abraçando as pernas junto ao corpo enquanto observava o primo comer.

—Tem o jardim. —Disse Pedro, indicando a casa com um movimento de cabeça. —As árvores exalam uma substância mágica que confunde a mente, ativa o sistema límbico e cria uma ilusão prazerosa para atrair sua vitima.

—Vai demorar muito para desarmar esse ou vamos chegar na mansão antes do almoço? —Perguntou Sophia, com uma leve nota de ironia em sua voz.

—Não. —Respondeu simplesmente o garoto, olhando a prima com as sobrancelhas erguidas. —Não tem como desarmar.

—E como vamos atravessar? —Perguntou Sophia, parecendo um tanto surpresa.

—Temos que manter a mente focada. —Pedro olhou para a prima mais sério do que nunca. —Nossa cabeça vai mostrar exatamente o que queremos ver. Nosso desejo mais intenso, o que nos deixaria mais feliz.

A intensidade do olhar do primo fez Sophia abaixar o próprio. Sabia o que ele estava pensando. Mordeu o lábio inferior antes de jogar os cabelos para trás, tentando mostrar-se indiferente.

—Não se preocupe. Eu já entendi.

Pedro permaneceu olhando para Sophia por quase um minuto, antes de apoiar as mãos nos joelhos e levantar-se. Bateu o pó da roupa e pegou a mochila, jogando-a sobre os ombros. Parou de frente ao portão fechado e apontou a varinha para o grande brasão da família Lestrange talhado no meio.

—_Alohomora!_ —E, com um clique e um rangido alto, o portão foi abrindo-se.

Os dois trocaram um breve olhar antes de atravessarem o grande portão.

Do lado de dentro, o calor que começava a aumentar do lado de fora era substituído por um frescor primaveril. Uma brisa gostosa sacudia a copa das árvores suavemente, fazendo-as balançar e estalar alegremente. Aqui e ali algum animal silvestre passava por entre as raízes das árvores, sumindo rapidamente entre as sombras.

O caminho era curto. Não devia ter mais de duzentos metros, mas o efeito causado pelas sombras fazia o bosque parecer maior do que realmente era.

Tentando não olhar para os lados, Pedro seguiu a trilha. Sentia sua cabeça mais leve e uma sonolência gostosa apoderar-se de seu corpo, junto com uma sensação de topor, semelhante à de um forte porre.

"Só mais um pouco..." forçava-se à pensar, cada vez que passava por um convidativo pedaço de grama, perfeito para uma boa soneca.

O estalar de um galho chamou sua atenção. Virou-se bruscamente para o lado, a varinha já apontada para frente.

—Pedro? —Murmurou uma voz doce e melodiosa. Pertencia à uma bela mulher de seus trinta anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos incrivelmente familiares. Olhava com uma curiosidade que chegava a misturar-se com um estarrecimento. —O que está acontecendo aqui?

Com o queixo ligeiramente caído, Pedro abaixou a varinha lentamente. A mulher aproximou-se em passos lentos e cuidadosos, quase que sem fazer barulho.

—Vamos, meu filho. —Murmurou Selene Ravenclaw, docemente. Passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto do garoto. —Vamos para casa.

E envolveu-o num abraço carinhoso. Pedro permanecia estarrecido, sem reação. Sua mãe apertava cada vez mais aquele abraço, enquanto, lentamente, ia puxando ele para onde ela viera. Sentia cada vez mais a cabeça leve e o peito pesado. Uma névoa já se formava em sua mente...

—Não! —Bradou o garoto, afastando-se bruscamente dos braços da mãe.

—Pedro! —Exclamou Selene, horrorizada. —Não me desobedeça!

—Não ouse usar a imagem da minha mãe. —Disse Pedro, uma cólera crescente, subindo desde seu peito até sua garganta.

—Do que você está falando? —Perguntou Selene, ligeiramente zangada. Adiantou-se em sua direção mais uma vez, esticando o braço para segurar o dele. —Vamos, deixe de besteiras!

Antes que a mão de Selene tocasse seu braço, o garoto puxou a espada que estava em sua bainha. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir o grito horripilante de sua mãe, quando seu braço decepado caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Porém, soube que estava fazendo a coisa certa quando viu o braço ganhar os contornos de uma raiz.

—Me perdoe mamãe. —Murmurou Pedro, antes de erguer a espada. Deixou a ponta espetar seu dedo e o sangue percorrer lentamente a lâmina que emitiu um brilho azulado. Girou-a no ar antes de descer a lâmina com força na direção do chão.

Um forte deslocamento de ar disparou da lâmina e cortou a imagem de Selene ao meio. Antes mesmo que as duas metades de seu corpo caíssem no chão, o rosto apavorado tornou-se a mais pura madeira. Logo, restava no chão apenas o que antes eram as raízes e uma das árvores.

—Essa foi por pouco. —Murmurou Pedro, aliviado, apoiando a espada no chão e apoiando o próprio peso sobre ela. Ficou um instante ali, sentindo-se um tanto orgulhoso de si, quando algo estalou em sua mente. —Sophia!

Olhou em todas as direções na tentativa de achar a prima, mas não encontrou-a em canto nenhum. Atravessou os arbustos num único pulo e voltou à estrada.

Ainda nenhum sinal dela. Sentindo um aperto doloroso no peito, começou a fazer o caminho inverso. Tentava lembrar o exato momento onde começara a perder noção do que acontecia ao seu redor, mas tudo não parecia passar de um borrão difuso que confundia-se em sua mente.

—Sophia! —Gritou Pedro, na esperança de que a garota ainda pudesse lhe ouvir. —Sophia!

Parou ofegante entre duas grandes árvores, girando o corpo em todas as direções. Não havia sinal dela. Nem um rastro, nem pegadas. A adrenalina que corria em suas veias encarregava-se de não deixar sua mente entorpecer novamente.

O arrastar de folhas vindo de sua esquerda chamou sua atenção. Num salto rápido, atravessou novamente os arbustos e começou a correr por entre as árvores. Usava os braços e a espada para proteger-se dos galhinhos que se colocavam de frente para ele, como se quisessem impedir que ele chegasse.

Por fim, com o rosto bastante arranhado e sujo, chegou à uma grande clareira. A luz do sol incidia no local de uma maneira quase mágica. Sophia estava parada no meio da clareira. Seu olhar era vago, assim como o sorriso em seu rosto. Raízes e galhos das árvores se esticavam na direção dela, envolvendo seus pulsos e tornozelos, mas ela não parecia ligar para isso. Na verdade esticava a mão na direção de um galho, como se tentasse segurar uma mão.

—Não, Soh! —Gritou Pedro, correndo em sua direção. Parou ao seu lado e desceu a espada fortemente sobre os galhos que se partiram. A parte ligada à árvore retorceu-se antes de retornar às sombras.

—Não... —Balbuciou Sophia, esticando a mão para o nada, como se ainda tentasse alcançar algo. —Não...Josh...o que você fez? Cadê Josh?

—Soh...calma...era tudo uma ilusão. —Disse Pedro, tentando acalmar a prima.

—O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O JOSH? —Gritou Sophia, partindo contra o primo.

Largando a espada no chão, Pedro ergueu os braços para segurar os braços da prima que tentava socar cada parte que pudesse alcançar.

—Soh...Soh...calma...me escuta... —Tentava argumentar o garoto entre as investidas da prima. —Me escuta! —E com esse grito, conseguiu a atenção dela para si. —Soh...não era o Josh...era apenas uma ilusão.

Sophia olhou estarrecida para o primo, como se estivesse vivendo em uma mentira por anos e finalmente alguém lhe contara a verdade. A luz voltou à seus olhos opacos, como se tivesse sido tirada de um transe profundo. Viu a tristeza e a agonia em seus olhos antes de abraçar-la.

—Eu sinto muito...

* * *

Era um pouco mais de oito e meia quando saíram do bosque. O sol agora refletia sua luz num lago de água bastante cristalina. Uma elegante ponte de madeira servia de passagem, ligando o jardim à imensa mansão que se erguia imponente diante deles. De perto, o edifício parecia ainda maior e mais intimidante. Suas grandes janelas estavam fechadas e vedadas por grossas cortinas negras.

—E agora? —Disse Sophia, o olhar fixo nas grandes portas do outro lado da ponte.

—Logo vamos saber. —Murmurou Pedro, olhando na mesma direção que ela.

Trocaram um breve olhar receoso antes de voltar a olhar para a porta. Com um pesado suspiro, Pedro adiantou-se, a varinha em mãos, enquanto a outra mão segurava firmemente o cabo da espada. Ergueu o pé e colocou-o lentamente sobre a ponte, com medo que ela talvez desabasse.

Um silêncio tenso pairou sobre eles como uma nuvem de tempestade. Sophia tinha as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas, com uma expectativa queimando em seu peito, fazendo seu coração bater mais forte.

—Bem...acho que esse falhou. —Murmurou Pedro, com um sorriso meio receoso. —Acho que podem...

Mas antes que pudesse concluir a frase, um forte golpe atingiu seu peito, lançando-o ao chão. Caiu aos pés de Sophia, sentindo o peito pesado e uma ligeira falta de ar.

—Mas o que diabos...? —Ofegou enquanto arrastava-se para trás. Sophia ajudou-o a levantar, o olhar fixo à frente.

Materializando-se lentamente à frente deles, como se estivesse sendo formado por uma poeira colorida, um enorme cavaleiro com armadura negra e o rosto oculto por um elmo que não possuía abertura para os olhos ou para respirar. Carregava em uma das mãos um bastão com uma pesada bola espinhada preso à ele por uma corrente. Girava-o habilmente na mão, como se não tivesse peso algum.

— Argh. —Resmungou Pedro, ainda passando a mão pelo peito. —Odeio estar enganado.

O grande cavaleiro seguiu olhando para eles, postando-se diante deles de modo a tampar toda a passagem. Pedro entregou à varinha para Sophia e puxou a espada da bainha, posicionando-a diante do corpo.

—Se me acontecer alguma coisa. —Murmurou o garoto, com um ar ligeiramente irônico. —Corra.

—Pare de falar besteira. —Disse Sophia, empurrando o ombro do primo de leve. —Você vai voltar inteiro.

Com uma risada tão irônica quanto sua voz, Pedro novamente avançou até a ponte. Parou diante do cavaleiro que posicionou a massa em posição de combate.

—Está com fome? —Murmurou Pedro para a espada, enquanto espetava mais uma vez a ponta do dedo. Deixou a lamina absorver seu sangue antes de brilhar intensamente. Afastou a ponta do dedo enquanto, lentamente, o corte ia sumindo envolto por aquela aura alaranjada.

Abaixou a espada lentamente, apoiando a ponta no chão. Ficou um instante encarando o elmo negro e brilhante do cavaleiro antes de, num movimento rápido, golpear o ar de cima para baixo.

O forte deslocamento de ar partiu da espada na direção do cavaleiro, despedaçando parte da ponte. O cavaleiro esticou a mão para frente e segurou o ataque, sendo arrastado um pouco para trás. O suficiente para Pedro ter espaço para subir na ponte.

—Engole ferro, fantasia de dia das bruxas! —Exclamou Pedro, girando um golpe rápido contra o elmo do cavaleiro.

O impacto da lamina contra o capacete emitiu um tilintar alto que espalhou-se pelo local como o badalar de um sino. O corpo do cavaleiro pendeu ligeiramente para o lado com o golpe. Toda sua armadura rangeu quando ele deu dois passos para trás. Pedro saltou para o lado, satisfeito.

Mas antes que pudesse comemorar, o cavaleiro girou rapidamente e acertou o braço em seu ombro. Sentiu o corpo girar no próprio eixo antes de cair para o lado, a cabeça para o lado de fora da ponte. A vista ainda um pouco zonza pelo golpe, via seu próprio reflexo um pouco distorcido e fora de foco logo à sua frente.

Quando já começava a apoiar o corpo para levantar-se, sentiu uma mão forte segurando sua cabeça, como uma garra pegando um brinquedo numa máquina. Girou, fazendo encara, novamente, a própria imagem refletida no elmo negro. Podia sentir as ondas maldosas emanando por seu corpo, quase na personificação de um sorriso tenebroso.

A massa ergueu-se no ar pesadamente, fazendo sua corrente tilintar e logo iniciou o movimento de descida em direção à sua cabeça. Pedro fechou os olhos e virou um pouco o rosto, como se quisesse desviar o máximo que pudesse do impacto.

—_Estupefaça!_ —Gritou uma voz logo atrás deles. Um jorro de luzes vermelhas explodiu na armadura negra e reluzente, espalhando fagulhas para todos os lados.

A armadura negra não tombou de borco como aconteceria com uma pessoa normal. Mas ao menos tirou a atenção dele. O enorme cavaleiro abaixou a massa e virou para encarar Sophia, que estava parada um pouco atrás deles, segurando firmemente a varinha na mão direita, apontando para o cavaleiro. Depois do que pareceram dois minutos de confusão, a armadura prendeu a massa ao cinto e começou a andar na direção dela, a mão livre estendida em sua direção.

—Ah, pensa Sophia, pensa. —Murmurava a garota para si, dando passos para trás, as vezes tropeçando em algumas pedras soltas no terreno.

Por ter pernas maiores, o cavaleiro aproximava-se dela mais rápido do que ela conseguia se afastar. Os dedos dele já quase tocavam seu rosto, quando sentiu algo empurrar-la pela barriga, fazendo-a cair.

Pedro havia empurrado-a com o pé, tirando-a do alcance temporário do cavaleiro. Num movimento rápido, aproveitando-se de sua surpresa, pegou impulso e prendeu-se em seu braço, como se fosse uma preguiça.

—Eu cheguei longe de mais pra ser atrapalhado por uma ilusão mal feita como você! —E, girando em torno do braço dele, livrando-se da mão dele, acertou o pé no lado do elmo, que deslocou para o lado. Sem esperar o revide, girou outra vez, dando um chute mais forte, fazendo o elmo voar, caindo pesadamente no lago.

Como já se esperava, não havia cavaleiro por baixo da armadura. Ainda assim, ao perder o elmo, a pesada armadura cambaleou para trás. Pedro saltou para o chão e observou enquanto o cavaleiro cambaleava na direção do lago.

Porém, antes que atravessasse o batente e caísse na água, a armadura aprumou-se. Ignorando o fato de estar sem cabeça, virou na direção de Pedro mais uma vez. Pegou a massa no cinto e girou-o no ar novamente, correndo na direção do garoto.

—_Riddikulus!_

Com um "puf" seco, a enorme armadura deu lugar à um palhaço sem cabeça, montado num monociclo. Pedalando descontroladamente, foi em zigue-zague até cair no lago, sumindo numa nuvem de fumaça.

Pedro permaneceu parado, olhando para frente, o queixo caído do choque. Seus olhos piscavam constantemente, como se não acreditasse – ou apenas não entendesse – o que havia acontecido.

—Quando você falou em ilusão... —Murmurou Sophia, aproximando-se lentamente dele, guardando a varinha no bolso da calça. —eu lembrei do bicho-papão e...bem...resolvi arriscar...

—Um bicho papão... —Murmurou Pedro, ainda estarrecido, sem olhar para a prima. —e domesticado pelo visto...

—Essa família é bizarra. —Disse Sophia. —Que a Dorah me perdoe por isso.

Pedro riu de leve e olhou para a prima. Abraçou-a de lado, murmurando um "obrigado" antes de afastar-se. Ficou olhando para a ponte parcialmente destruída, antes de começar a subir lentamente para cruzar a ponte.

—O que vai fazer quando entrar na mansão? —Perguntou Sophia, olhando o primo de canto, com curiosidade.

—Eu não sei ainda... —Admitiu Pedro, o olhar fixo na porta à frente.

A garota seguiu fitando o primo com um questionamento mudo dançando em seus olhos. Pedro seguia olhando para frente, sentindo um nervosismo que descia de seu peito, tornando-se borboletas em seu estomago.

A porta da mansão era imensa. Devia ter uns sete metros, feita de madeira escura, com detalhes metálicos. Um pesado puxador posicionava-se justamente no meio. Tinha o formato de um rosto humano, envolto por uma coroa faraônica.

Pedro encarou o rosto da esfinge demoradamente, como se os olhos lisos e metálicos possuíssem vida. Sentia um aperto no peito que parecia jogar todo o fluxo sanguineo em seu corpo, rapidamente. Olhou para o lado, como se buscasse o apoio da prima, antes de voltar o olhar para frente. Ergueu a mão lentamente e bateu três vezes com força.


	7. Memória Esquecida

—**Capítulo 7—**

**A Memória Esquecida**

As batidas ecoaram em seus ouvidos por um longo tempo, antes de serem envoltas por aquele silêncio modorrento. Pedro seguia olhando para frente, o corpo tenso, como se estivesse se preparando para um ataque.

Mas nada aconteceu. Os dois trocaram um breve olhar ansioso e um tanto frustrado.

—Acho que não tem ninguém em casa. —Disse Sophia, dando um sorriso fraco.

—Acho que tem razã...

Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, seu olhar foi atraído para frente mais uma vez. O enorme puxador de ouro franziu a testa brevemente na direção deles antes de bocejar longamente, piscando seus grandes olhos demoradamente.

—Que surpresas...há temos não recebo visitantes...o que querem aqui? —Perguntou numa voz profunda e solene.

—Queremos entrar. —Disse Pedro, com uma voz decidida.

—Ah, pois não. Sintam-se a vontade. —Disse a esfinge, com um ar tranqüilo, mas com um fundo de malícia. Ouviu-se um estalo alto do lado de dentro e a porta abriu-se com um rangido alto.

Pedro olhou para o lado de dentro com a testa ligeiramente franzida, antes de olhar para Sophia. A garota parecia tão confusa quanto ele, mas meramente deu de ombros e murmurou algo "vamos aproveitar a sorte", antes de indicar o lado de dentro com a cabeça.

Pedro concordou com um leve meneio da cabeça e virou-se na direção da entrada. Mal tinha dado um passo quando a voz da esfinge voltou a soar.

—Porém... —E, com um novo estalo, a porta fechou-se violentamente, espalhando uma pancada alta e seca que fez as árvores balançarem de leve. —terão que fazer por onde merecer.

—Estava fácil de mais para ser verdade. —Murmurou Pedro, dando um passo para trás, os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento.

A esfinge sorriu satisfeita e deu um novo bocejo, deixando bem à mostra suas enormes presas. Voltou a olhar para eles, com um olhar inteligente, antes de voltar a falar.

—Lhes dou duas opções, nobres viajantes. Podem partir em paz e desistirem do intento...ou responderem meu enigma e seguirem sem tormento. Se decidem por responder, acerta ou teu destino é ser devorado.

As ultimas palavras planaram no ar, como uma ameaça palpável. Os dois seguiram fitando a esfinge com atenção. Por fim, quando sentiu-se incomodado em olhar nos olhos de ferro da esfinge, Pedro pigarreou e de um passo para trás. Segurou o cotovelo da prima e puxou-a mais para trás também.

—Ok...agora a coisa fica complicada. —Umedeceu os lábios, olhando por cima do ombro para a esfinge, que parecia divertir-se em ver uma borboleta passar diante de seus olhos. —Eu não sei qual vai ser a pergunta e, conhecendo as esfinges, ela não está de brincadeira. Então, se você preferir voltar para o hotel eu...

—Corta essa, Pedro. —Sophia revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente. —Eu já provei que sou útil e que você precisa de mim!

—A questão não é essa. A questão é...

—Eu já tomei minha decisão, Pedro. —Disse Sophia, com veemência. —Eu não tenho medo.

Pedro encarou a prima por um instante, ainda um tanto contrariado. Não queria colocar-la em risco. Sabia que já havia sido um risco enorme levar-la até ali – o que havia acontecido na floresta era prova disso. Mas o olhar decidido da prima mostrava que ela não iria recuar. Deixou um suspiro demorado escapar por entre os lábios, murmurando um "tudo bem", antes de voltar-se mais uma vez para a esfinge.

—Nós iremos responder. —Disse Pedro, com convicção.

O sorriso maldoso da esfinge não foi nem um pouco animador. Seus dentes pontiagudos formavam um ângulo ameaçador. O rosto metálico encarou os dois demoradamente antes de falar, num tom despreocupado.

—Muito bem. Se essa é vossa escolha. —E logo seu sorriso deu lugar à uma expressão compenetrada. —Mas lembrem-se do que acontece se errarem.

Os dois balançaram a cabeça positivamente, decididos. A Esfinge pigarreou e seu ar solene ganhou um ar de mistério. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar ainda mais intensamente do que antes quando ele voltou a falar.

"Uma mulher vai visitar suas três filhas e levar-las algumas maçãs. Para a mais velha, ela dá metade das maçãs e mais meia maçã. Para a do meio ela dá metade das maçãs restantes e mais meia maçã. Por fim, para a ultima, a mãe dá metade das maçãs restantes e mais meia maçã. Por fim, não restou mais nenhuma maçã no cesto".

—O enigma é: quantas maçãs ela tinha no cesto inicialmente?

Os dois trocaram um olhar meio doloroso, antes de voltar a esfinge. O puxador parecia satisfeito e seu olhar parecia o de uma fera que encontrou seu almoço. Pedro deu um passo para trás, sendo acompanhado por Sophia, que já parecia pensar no enigma.

—Um enigma matemático. —Murmurou Pedro, mordendo nervosamente a ponta do polegar. —Devia ter prestado mais atenção na escola trouxa!

—Tarde de mais para se lamentar priminho. —Disse Sophia, andando de um lado para o outro, o olhar fixo no chão.

Pedro olhou para a prima e concordou meio resignado. Abaixou a cabeça e deixou a mente vagar lentamente por entre números e inúmeros raciocínios, tentando encontrar um que fizesse sentido.

A Esfinge não parecia ter pressa em obter a resposta. Se eles acertassem, os deixaria passar e voltaria ao seu sono de antes. Se eles errassem ou desistissem, bem...ela estava mesmo com fome. As vezes sorria maldosamente, olhando e um para o outro, pensando nas mais diversas formas de saborear-los.

Pedro e Sophia trocavam constantes olhares nervosos, antes de voltar seus pensamentos ao problema em questão. Vez ou outra um parava e olhava para o outro com um brilho de compreensão no olhar, mas que logo sumia num suspiro e em vários "não, não, não!". Por fim, Pedro agachou-se no chão, apoiando o corpo sobre os joelhos.

—Nada faz sentido. —Murmurou o garoto, fechando os olhos com força.

—Prontos para desistirem? —Perguntou a esperançosa esfinge.

—Claro que não. —Disse Sophia, lançando um olhar nem um pouco amigável para o puxador. Ficou um instante em silêncio, mordendo nervosamente o polegar antes de murmurar. —Eu sei a resposta.

—Ah, sabe? —Perguntou a esfinge, com um ar de incredulidade. Pedro ergueu o olhar na direção da prima, com uma pergunta muda dançando em seus olhos.

Sophia olhou para o primo de canto antes de virar o olhar para a esfinge. Tentava disfarçar o visível nervosismo com um olhar decidido. Soltou o ar de seus pulmões antes de falar.

—A resposta é sete. —Disse com veemência. —Se ela deu metade das maçãs para a primeira, são três e meia e mais meia maçã...quatro...sobram três...ela dá metade, ou seja, uma e meia para a segunda e mais meia maçã...duas...sobra uma...ela dá metade para a ultima, ou seja, meia maçã e mais a outra metade...não sobra nada no cesto.

A fitou Sophia demoradamente, analisando sua resposta. Por fim, com um suspiro decepcionado, ela voltou a erguer o olhar, fixando na floresta atrás dos dois, falando em sua voz solene.

—Muito bem. Podem passar. —E, dizendo isso, seu olha perdeu o brilho vivaz e voltou ao velho brilho metálico de antes.

No mesmo instante, com o mesmo estalo de antes, a pesada porta abriu-se. Seu ranger espalhou-se pelo local, como o ganido de um animal ferido. Por fim, quando a porta estava completamente aberta e a poeira abaixou, puderam ver o lado de dentro.

A Mansão Lestrange era exatamente como Pedro sempre imaginou. Grande. Sombria. Intimidante. Por trás da porta havia um enorme salão. Nem a luz que entrava pelas grandes janelas que ladeavam a porta parecia iluminar o local. Um macabro candelabro pendia do teto de uma forma fantasmagórica. Quadros de bruxos, velhos e mal encarados, dormiam em um sono pesado, emitindo um ressonar baixo como o rosnar de um tigre. Uma imponente escadaria levava aos andares superiores.

—Então...finalmente estamos dentro. —Disse Sophia, olhando para o primo.

—Sim... —Disse Pedro, sentindo aquela excitação correr em suas veias e artérias a cada batida de seu coração. —estamos dentro.

* * *

Ao contrario do que se temia, não havia armadilhas ou alarmes do lado de dentro da mansão. Tudo o que havia dentro eram os pertences deixados para trás. Sofás e poltronas luxuosas, mesas enormes, feitas em madeira de lei, armários vazios, criados-mudos e lamparinas com tocos de vela dentro. Tudo isso coberto por uma grossa camada de poeira que se acumulava com os tempos sem se limpar.

Os quadros seguiam adormecidos, como se estivessem em hibernação. Pedro agradeceu por isso. Temia que, se um deles acordasse, disparasse algum alarme. Reconheceu entre eles duas garotas de cabelos ruivos, idênticas. Sabia que, uma delas já não tinha a aparência do retrato e riu de leve. Ao lado havia uma garota de cabelos castanhos que reconheceu como Dorah, a amiga de Sophia. Passou de olhos fechados pelo retrato adormecido de Bellatrix Lestrange, tentando conter a enorme vontade de rasgar-lo.

—Nada aqui também. —Anunciou Sophia, fechando a porta de um quarto ao sair dele. Pedro foi até a prima e marcou um pequeno 'x' na porta com a varinha. —Acho que eles levaram tudo.

—Ninguém leva tudo. —Disse Pedro, convicto, enquanto afastava-se na direção de outra porta. —Sempre se esquece alguma coisa quando estamos saindo com pressa. Uma foto antiga, um documento, uma carta, a torneira do banheiro aberta.

—A não ser que a pia do banheiro nos conte alguma coisa, não acho que iria ajudar muito. —Disse Sophia, com uma nota de ironia na voz.

Ignorando o comentário da prima, Pedro entrou no quarto. Assim como o restante, estava praticamente vazio e escuro. Apenas os moveis e nada, além disso. Tentou achar algo embaixo das cadeiras, das almofadas e de tudo onde poderia estar alguma pista perdida.

Com um suspiro frustrado e um soco de leve numa das almofadas, o garoto desistiu daquele quarto e saiu. Assim como o outro, marcou um x na porta. Ouviu o bater da porta ao lado, enquanto sua prima saia de mais um quarto. Olhou para ele e encolheu os ombros, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

—Isso tudo não pode ter sido em vão. —Murmurou Pedro, enquanto marcava a porta do quarto de onde a prima tinha saído. A garota olhou para ele com uma certa pena, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

—Não é culpa sua. —Sussurrou, apertando o ombro do primo, tentando reconfortar-lo. Pedro olhou para a prima por cima do ombro e forçou um sorriso antes de afastar-se na direção da próxima porta. Naquele corredor só havia mais duas.

Um novo suspiro frustrado escapou por seus lábios ao ver que a sala não era muito diferente das outras. Cama, mesa de centro, um piano. Mas nada que pudesse indicar alguma pista ou algo que pudesse lhe ajudar. Saiu do quarto e repetiu o ritual de fechar-la e marcar com um x.

—Pedro. —A voz de Sophia chamou sua atenção. Olhou para a porta restante e franziu a testa. —Vem cá! Tem algo interessante aqui!

Sentindo uma excitação borbulhante crescendo em seu peito, o garoto praticamente correu até o quarto ao lado.

—O que encontrou? —Perguntou Pedro, o coração batendo na garganta. Sophia chamou ele com a mão, debruçada sobre algo que parecia ser uma bacia de pedra.

Aproximou-se lentamente, sentindo o sangue circular por seu corpo muito rapidamente. Parou ao lado da prima. Ela ergueu o olhar, como se esperasse a opinião dele sobre algo. Pedro olhou para baixo. Era realmente uma bacia de pedra. Inscrito em suas bordas haviam runas que ele não entendia. O liquido que preenchia a bacia era leitoso e, por vezes, parecia ar concentrado de tão leve que eram seus movimentos.

—Uma penseira... —Murmurou Pedro, apoiando as mãos em suas bordas.

—E veja... —Sophia enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou um frasco do bolso. Era fino e parecia um relicário. Dentro, um liquido branco perolado dançava suavemente.

—Onde achou isso? —Perguntou Pedro, pegando o frasco lentamente das mãos da prima.

—Estava num desses armários. —Sophia apontou por cima dos ombros de uma forma displicente. —Só tinha essa. Olhei em todos os cantos. Mas ao menos confirma sua teoria.

Pedro riu de leve e ficou observando o frasco à sua frente atentamente. Puxou o ar demoradamente para seus pulmões antes de olhar para a prima, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas e parecia dizer "o que tá esperando?". Pedro sacudiu a cabeça positivamente antes de abrir a tampa do frasco.

O liquido caiu lentamente na bacia e misturou-se ao restante, rodeando sutilmente até o fundo. Lentamente o liquido foi tornando-se mais claro e logo parecia um vidro bastante límpido, mostrando um céu noturno. Pedro sentiu um aperto no peito, numa espécie de mal pressentimento. Virou-se para a prima e esticou a mão em sua direção.

—Vem comigo? —Murmurou, quase como uma criança que está com medo de entrar num quarto escuro.

—C-claro... —Disse Sophia, gaguejando de leve com a surpresa. Segurou a mão do primo antes de olhar para a bacia.

Ainda com aquela incomoda sensação martelando em seu peito, Pedro inclinou-se na direção da bacia. Sentiu um forte solavanco atirar-lo na direção da bacia e logo estava caindo.

Caiu sentado no chão. Ouviu um xingamento baixo ao seu lado e, pelo canto do olho, viu que Sophia também havia caído. Levantou-se sentindo as costas doerem um pouco e estendeu a mão para ajudar a prima.

—Onde estamos? —Murmurou Sophia, olhando ao redor.

Como num súbito, uma imensa explosão iluminou tudo. Uma casa tornou-se visível em meio às chamas, enquanto seus moradores saiam desesperados. Seus olhos começaram a se acostumar com a escuridão e a luz branca de uma lua cheia ajudou a divisar bem os contornos de casas e de uma praça onde erguia-se a estatua de uma bela mulher. Naquele instante, a beleza simplória do lugar era maculada por jorros de luz verde e lampejos laranja que se erguiam a cada nova explosão. Os gritos de dor e pânico ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

—Estamos em Raven's Ville. —Disse Pedro, sentindo o aperto no peito aumentar ainda mais.

Uma nova explosão tornou visível a silhueta de uma mulher à frente deles. Estava de costas para eles. Seus cabelos grossos e brilhantes caiam-lhe pelas costas e uma maneira elegante, assim como seu porte. Pedro sentiu as entranhas revirarem e, se não soubesse que aquilo era apenas uma lembrança, teria pulado sobre ela naquele instante.

—Bellatrix. —Disse Sophia ao seu lado, com um ar curioso.

Não era preciso confirmar. Aquilo não era uma pergunta. O olhar do garoto seguiu fixo nas costas da mulher que sacudia os ombros violentamente, como se estivesse gargalhando de uma forma prazerosa.

Virou-se de súbito e passou por eles como se os dois fossem fantasmas. Sem esperar a prima, Pedro também virou-se e saiu correndo atrás da mulher. Viu quando ela parou de frente para a única casa ainda não atingida pelo ataque. Seu olhar era demente e seu sorriso sinistro, misturando-se àquele jogo de luzes aterrorizante. Puxou a varinha e disparou um feitiço que ricocheteou na direção do céu.

—Sempre prevenido, Diego. —A mulher falou num sussurro malicioso, quase que se deliciando com aquilo. Ergueu a varinha mais uma vez e iniciou uma série de palavras em uma língua completamente desconhecida.

Mesmo com toda a barulheira, um som semelhante ao de um lençol sendo arrancado à força passou por seus ouvidos. Sem cerimônias, a mulher apontou a varinha para a porta mais uma vez e, dessa vez, o feitiço explodiu a passagem, derrubando-a.

—Pedro...você não precisa ver isso. —Disse Sophia ao seu lado, segurando o braço do primo.

Foi então que Pedro notou o quanto estava tremendo. Seus músculos estavam tensos e o nó de seus dedos embranquecidos. Sentia os lábios ressecos. Ergueu o olhar na direção da prima antes de murmurar.

—Eu já vi isso antes...uma vez mais não vai me matar...

E, soltando o braço da mão da prima, seguiu para dentro da casa. A chama que ele sabia arder na lareira segundos agora atrás estava apagada. As cortinas ainda estavam fechadas, mas a luz que entrava pela porta derrubada permitia que visse a silhueta de Bellatrix, de costas para ele. À frente da mulher, estava um casal. Ambos estavam firmes, um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas.

—...ninguém se esconde por tanto tempo do Lord das Trevas. —Disse Bellatrix, com seu ar maníaco.

—Quando vai se convencer de que Voldemort está morto, Bellatrix? —Perguntou Diego, tentando manter a frieza.

—Não ouse dizer o nome dele! —Exclamou a mulher, com irritação. —Vermes traidores do sangue como vocês não merecem dizer o nome de _milord!_

—Voldemort não merece esse titulo. —Disse Selene, a voz ligeiramente embargada e o rosto manchado de lagrimas. —Voldemort não merece esse respeito. Ele não passa de um maníaco sanguiná...

—Cale-se! CALE-SE sua traidora do sangue! —Gritou Bellatrix, já sem a compostura de antes. —Vocês só tem tanta coragem porque o Lord não está aqui. Mas não se preocupe. Eu mesma irei ensinar à vocês um pouco de respeito. _Crucío!_

Pedro fechou os olhos com força. Os gritos de agonia de seus pais eram como facas que penetravam lentamente em seu coração. Sentiu uma lagrima solitária cair de seu olho e limpou antes que chegasse ao queixo. Quando os gritos cessaram, teve coragem de abrir os olhos novamente.

Seus pais estavam caídos no chão, ofegantes. Contorciam os rostos de dor. Bellatrix sorria de uma forma macabra, como se sentisse o mais puro prazer em ver os dois sentindo dor. Um prazer quase carnal. Ergueu a varinha e passou-a lentamente pelos lábios, antes de murmurar.

—Isso pode terminar de uma forma diferente, Diego. —Murmurou para o homem, olhando-o com um certo interesse. —Você sabe.

—Nunca. —Resumiu-se Diego, sem olhar para a comensal. Seu olhar encontrou o de sua esposa que lhe sorriu o máximo que podia em meio à dor e lagrimas. Esticou uma mão para ela que segurou com força.

—Hm. Uma pena. —Disse Bellatrix, com deboche. Ergueu a varinha e cortou o ar rapidamente na direção deles. —_Avada Kedavra!_

O flash verde ocasionou uma explosão que lançou parte do assoalho para os outros. Os corpos de Diego e Selene embolaram para o lado, sem vida, ainda de mãos dadas.

Pedro fechou os olhos, esperando acordar abruptamente em sua cama, com a testa suada. Só quando abriu os olhos foi que lembrou-se que estavam em uma memória.

—O que ela está fazendo? —Perguntou Sophia ao seu lado.

Bellatrix agora percorria a sala, chutando os brinquedos do pequeno Pedro que estavam espalhados pelo chão. Revirava almofadas, abria e fechava portas. Foi até a cozinha e voltou, refazendo tudo o que havia feito antes.

—Ela estava me procurando. —Disse Pedro, olhando para a escada que levava até o andar de cima. —Agora ela vai subir.

Como se houvesse o comando de Pedro, a mulher dirigiu-se até a escada e subiu em passos rápidos e até grosseiros, sua bota fazendo um barulho seco ao bater na madeira. Sophia olhou para o primo por um instante, como se esperasse que ele acompanhasse a mulher. Pedro, porém, estava olhando fixamente para o canto da sala, entre a parede e o armário de louças.

—Pedro, vamos! Não podemos ficar muito tempo longe dela! —Alertou Sophia. O garoto voltou à realidade com um leve tremor. Murmurou um "você tem razão" antes de seguir na direção da escada.

Na parte de cima, Bellatrix já estava no quarto que pertencia à Diego e Selene. Revirava o armário, atirando as roupas para os lados, sem o menor cuidado. Bufou irritada antes de olhar embaixo da cama. Pedro lembrou-se um pouco de sua própria procura na mansão Lestrange. Depois de um constante abrir e fechar de portas, a mulher desistiu e seguiu para o quarto seguinte.

O seu quarto.

Não teve coragem de olhar a cama bem arrumada com um lençol azul, com estampa de vassouras. Nem para os brinquedos espalhados no chão ou para suas roupas que a mulher agora atirava sobre a cama. Virou de costas e esperou que Bellatrix saísse do local.

—Agora ela vai explodir o chão e desaparatar. —Murmurou Pedro, como quem narra um filme muito chato.

Mas para sua surpresa, a mulher seguiu para outra porta. A única que estava trancada. Girou a maçaneta, mas ela não cedeu. Tentou uma série de feitiços, mas a porta estava bem protegida. Já sem paciência, a comensal arregaçou as mangas e começou a murmurar uma série de feitiços.

—Que quarto é esse? —Perguntou Sophia, a testa ligeiramente franzida.

—Eu não lembro. —Disse Pedro, o queixo ligeiramente caído. —Eu...eu não sei que quarto é esse.

Depois de quase dez minutos, um "clique" anunciou que a porta estava aberta. Quase que esmurrando-a, entrou no quarto como um furacão.

As paredes do quarto eram pintadas de um rosa bastante delicado. Haviam bonecas com vestidinhos antigos, o rostinho redondo e rosado, de cabelos de todas as cores. Ursinhos se amontoavam num canto, parecendo uma pequena montanha. E, encostado na parede do lado direito, havia um berço branco.

E no berço, uma criança.

—Ah...não sabia que havia outro. —Murmurou Bellatrix, com um ar de satisfação na voz.

—Outro? —Sophia olhou para o primo, com um ar confuso. —Do que ela está falando.

Mas Pedro não conseguia mais falar. Seu olhar estava fixo no pequeno bebê adormecido à sua frente. Parecia completamente alheio ao caos que ocorria do lado de fora. Só acordou quando Bellatrix pegou em suas mãos. Era branquinha e delicada como as bonecas ali espalhadas. Tinha poucos cabelos na cabeça, clarinhos assim como seus olhos. A comensal ergueu-a no ar, como se fosse um troféu.

—Não se preocupe, Diego. —Murmurou a comensal, numa entonação um tanto infantil. —Eu vou cuidar da sua filhinha.

E, com uma súbita explosão, Pedro e Sophia se viram envoltos por uma nuvem de fumaça. Quando a nuvem abaixo, porém, viram-se novamente na sala da penseira, na mansão Lestrange.

—Wow. —Disse Sophia, dando um passo para trás, parecendo zonza. —O que foi aquilo? Pedro! Quem era aquela criança? Ela disse que era filha do seu pai! Você nunca me disse que tinha uma irmã.

Mas Pedro não parecia prestar atenção nas perguntas da prima. Seu olhar seguia fixo na penseira, ligeiramente arregalado. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Memórias esquecidas começavam a espocar em sua mente como flashes de uma máquina fotográfica. O rosto do seu pai, de sua mãe, vozes felizes, riso e choro de um bebê, o rosto de uma criança dentro de um berço, com um ar choroso, esticando a mãozinha gorducha em sua direção. Não. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Deu dois passos para trás e encostou-se na parede, deixando o corpo escorregar até o chão.

—Morgan...


	8. OlhoTonto

—**Capítulo 8—**

**Olho-Tonto**

—Morgan? —Murmurou Sophia, fitando o primo com a testa ligeiramente franzida.

Mas as palavras da prima ainda ecoavam em sua mente como uma voz distante. Apesar da sucessão de memórias e fatos ter subitamente parado de correr diante de seus olhos, sua mente continuava fixada na imagem de um bebê deitado com a mãozinha esticada em sua direção. Seus pequenos olhos castanhos pareciam gritar algo para ele.

—Pedro? —Murmurou Sophia, inclinando-se na direção do primo antes de sentar-se ao seu lado. —Pedro? O que aconteceu?

Um estalo, como uma corrente elétrica, percorreu seu corpo. O garoto sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, como se tentasse espantar um enxame de abelhas antes de voltar o olhar para a prima. Por um instante sua boca moveu-se sem emitir som algum, antes que ele começasse a falar.

—Eu...aquela garotinha...no berço...

—Quem é ela, Pedro? —Murmurou Sophia, abaixando as sobrancelhas, inclinando-se contra os joelhos para poder olhar o primo melhor.

—Ela é minha irmã. —Disse Pedro, o olhar novamente vago e perdido entre os vincos do chão de pedra.

—Irmã? —Sophia franziu a testa de leve, lançando um rápido olhar para a penseira antes de voltar-se para o primo. —Eu nunca soube que você tinha uma irmã.

—Eu tinha...ou...tenho... —Pedro abaixou ainda mais o olhar, fixando agora nos próprios joelhos que estavam bastante juntos.

—E por que ninguém nunca soube dela? —Disse Sophia, tentando parecer compreensiva e não inquiridora. —Onde ela está?

As mãos do garoto se fecharam com força contra o tecido da calça. Mordeu suavemente o lábio inferior, o vinco em sua testa aumentando suavemente, antes que voltasse a falar.

—Quando...tudo terminou...eu meio que...fiquei em choque...eu não conseguia me mover. Nem quando os aurores chegaram. —Parou para pigarrear, sentindo a garganta incrivelmente seca. —Eu lembro...deles tentando me explicar o que havia acontecido...meus pais mortos...a casa destruída. Quando disseram que não sobrou nada, eu...pensei que a Morgan...estava morta...ela era tão pequena. E nunca acharam o corpo dela.

—Por Merlin... —Disse Sophia, deixando um 'ah' espantado escapar por seus lábios. —Mas então... —E virou o olhar mais uma vez para a penseira, os pensamentos começando a se encaixar em sua mente.

Mas não era preciso Pedro completar a frase. Os dois trocaram um breve olhar, quase que confirmando o que o outro estava pensando. Lentamente, escorregando mais um pouco em direção ao chão, Pedro virou o olhar para a penseira. O liquido perolado ainda girava como névoa liquida.

Então sua irmã ainda estava viva. Ao menos é o que parecia. Bellatrix havia dito que cuidaria dela, mas quem garante que ela realmente teria cuidado? Mas se ela realmente estava viva, onde estaria agora? Como ela estaria? Com o coração apertado, Pedro encolheu as pernas contra o peito, quase como uma criança desprotegida.

—Pedro... —Murmurou Sophia, pondo a mão em seu ombro, apertando de leve.

—Temos que sair daqui. —Apressou-se Pedro, já sentindo os olhos arderem. Levantou-se meio bruscamente, tropeçando um pouco para o lado antes de firmar-se.

Sophia fitou o primo por um instante, com certa pena, antes de levantar-se. Bateu o pó das vestes e ficou esperando que ele saísse da sala.

Porém, Pedro não saiu do lugar. Seu olhar agora estava fixo no liquido branco perolado que girava lentamente na penseira. Esticou a mão na direção da grande bacia de pedra, num momento de indecisão, antes de aproximar-se. Puxou a varinha do bolso e, num movimento rápido, convocou o frasquinho que estava no chão. Encostou a ponta da varinha no liquido e puxou-o como se fosse um fio de prata. Levou até o frasco e derramou-o. Depois de fechar o vidro, colocou-o no bolso e virou-se para a prima mais uma vez.

—E agora? Para onde vamos? —Murmurou Sophia, tentando manter o olhar compreensível.

—Eu não sei... —Murmurou Pedro, virando o olhar para a janela do outro lado do quarto.

* * *

A noite já havia caído no vilarejo quando eles retornaram. Haviam trocado poucas palavras durante todo o caminho e Sophia procurava respeitar o silêncio do primo. Sabia que sua cabeça deveria estar cheia de mais para manter uma conversa.

O bar estava cheio como era costume. Os mesmos homens e mulheres do dia anterior sentavam-se ao redor de suas mesas, mais tranqüilos do que na noite anterior, assistindo ao jornal das sete. Conversas aqui e ali pontilhavam o ambiente que era cercado por uma atmosfera gordurosa com cheiro de fritura.

Deixando tudo aquilo para trás, subiram as escadas rumo ao quarto onde estavam. Sophia largou a mochila no chão e largou-se na cama, deixando os cabelos espalharem pelo travesseiro.

—Nossa. —Murmurou Sophia, deixando um suspiro cansado escapar por seus lábios. —Que dia.

Um resmungo baixo e distante indicou que Pedro havia concordado com a prima. Largou a mochila no chão, da mesma forma que ela, só que não jogou-se na cama ao lado. Abriu o zíper da bolsa e pegou uma toalha, jogando sobre o ombro.

—Vou tomar banho. —Disse num tom baixo, virando de costas e saindo do quarto.

Os corredores estavam vazios. Apenas a barulheira do andar de baixo indicava que o prédio estava lotado. Um estranho som de gemidos vinha do quarto ao lado, mas não parou para reparar nisso.

Por sorte, não havia fila para o banheiro. Entrou e fechou o trinco do lado de dentro.

O banheiro era pequeno, as paredes feitas de pedra como o restante da hospedaria. Um chuveiro velho pingava água e a encanação parecia gemer de tão antiga. Havia uma pia e um banco para colocar as roupas sujas.

Despiu-se lentamente antes de ir para debaixo do chuveiro. Abriu o registro e deixou a água cair em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e deixou a água morna varrer para fora aquela enxurrada de emoções em seu corpo.

Então sua irmã poderia estar viva? A irmã que ele nem lembrava podia estar viva em algum lugar do mundo. Com a mulher que ele queria matar a todo custo.

De uma forma ou de outra, teria que encontrar Bellatrix.

Sentiu as entranhas revirarem como cobras, queimando como se tivesse engolido carvão em brasa. Fechou as mãos com força, sentindo o corpo tremer antes de soltar um grito frustrado e socar a parede.

Demorou para perceber que a água que caia do chuveiro evaporava antes mesmo de tocar seu corpo. Foi lentamente acalmando a respiração até que a aura laranja que envolvia seu corpo sumisse por completo. Com um suspiro cansado, deu um passo para frente, encostando a testa na pedra fria, ainda sentindo-se tremulo.

Só saiu do banheiro quando um homem embriagado começou a esmurrar a porta, querendo usar o vaso. Terminou de secar-se e vestiu a calça, jogando a toalha e a camisa sobre o ombro.

Sophia ainda estava deitada quando ele voltou. Olhava distraída para o teto, girando a varinha entre os dedos lentamente. Seu olhar parecia vago e um tanto disperso e só voltou à Terra quando Pedro bateu a porta.

—Ah. Hey. —Pigarreou de leve e ajeitou-se na cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos. —Me distraí.

—Algum problema? —Murmurou Pedro, indo até a mochila e pondo a toalha e a camisa dentro. Pegou uma camisa limpa e vestiu, antes de voltar-se para a prima.

—Nada de mais. Digo. —A garota sentou-se melhor na cama e pigarreou antes de falar. —Estava pensando...se o Ministério deve estar atrás de mim agora.

—E por que estaria? —Perguntou Pedro, franzindo a testa e sentando-se na outra cama, de frente para a prima.

—Eu usei magia lá na Mansão. —Disse Sophia, encolhendo os ombros de leve. —E ainda sou menor de idade.

—Não se preocupe. Você estava numa situação de perigo. —Disse Pedro, fazendo um gesto com a mão, como se dissesse para ela não se preocupar. —É justificável.

—É...tem razão.

Pedro olhou brevemente para a prima antes de virar o olhar para a janela que agora mostrava o céu estrelado, meio ofuscado pelas luzes da cidade. Ao longe, entrecortado pela luz pálida do luar, estava a Mansão Lestrange, parecendo um animal aninhado.

—Hey. —Murmurou Sophia, encostando o queixo em seu ombro, apertando o ombro do primo como se quisesse confortar-lo. —Não fica assim.

—A Morgan pode estar viva. —Disse Pedro, o olhar ainda olhando para a mansão. —E eu nem tenho idéia de onde ela possa estar.

—Você saiu de casa para caçar a Bellatrix. —Murmurou Sophia, o queixo ainda encostado no ombro do primo, olhando para a Mansão também. —Só ela sabe onde a Morgan está. De uma forma ou de outra...você vai encontrar-la. —Virou e beijou o rosto do primo, antes de afastar-se. —Eu vou descer e comer algo. Você vem?

—Não...eu vou ficar aqui. —Fixou seu olhar na mansão por alguns instantes, antes de virar-se para a prima. —Dormir um pouco.

Sophia deu dois passos para trás e inclinou a cabeça meio para o lado, olhando-o com uma certa pena. Murmurou um "tudo bem" antes de afastar-se na direção da porta. Ainda olhou para o primo por um instante, por cima do ombro, antes de fechar a porta com cuidado.

* * *

O dia mal havia começado quando os dois fecharam a conta da hospedaria. A vida ainda nem havia começado no pequeno vilarejo quando eles se embrenharam num beco escuro entre uma casa e o mercado local.

—Para onde vamos? —Perguntou Sophia, agarrando-se ao braço do primo.

—Não sei ainda...

E, com um suspiro demorado, girou no ar, desaparecendo com um "crack" alto.

Durante dois dias seguidos, os dois dormiram em hospedarias pequenas de vilarejos que margeavam a Grande Londres, aparentemente sem um destino fixo. Pedro cosutumava sumir o dia todo e sempre voltava com algo para despachar por Chronus. A coruja passava a maior parte do dia e da da tarde fora, só voltando à noite para descansar, alimentar-se e partir em uma nova viagem.

O quinto dia, após a saída de Dermontburg, começou ainda antes de o sol nascer. Fecharam a conta e saíram pelas ruas do vilarejo que ainda estava adormecido. Uma sonolenta Sophia seguia ao lado do primo, bocejando constantemente, coçando os olhos para tentar espantar o sono.

—Para onde vamos hoje? —Perguntou a garota, após um bocejo particularmente demorado.

—Little Whinging. —Respondeu Pedro, olhando por cima do ombro, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ninguém estava seguindo eles. —Quinn me disse que há uma chance de Comensais aparecerem por lá.

—E acha que ela vai estar lá? —Sophia olhou o primo de canto, uma sobrancelha ligeiramente erguida. Pedro seguiu andando em silêncio, o olhar fixo no chão. Por um instante a garota pensou que ele fosse ignorar sua pergunta.

—Há uma possibilidade. —Murmurou por fim, parando próximo à uma escola primária, vazia àquela hora do dia. Olhou para os lados como se quisesse confirmar que estavam sozinhos, antes de oferecer o braço para a prima.

Sophia olhou para o primo por um instante, com certa pena. Desde que descobriram que sua irmã mais nova estava viva, todas as noites a garota escutava o primo murmurar o nome de Morgan durante o sono, como se estivesse tendo pesadelos. Tentara conversar com ele sobre isso, mas Pedro sempre se esquivava do assunto. Inclinou a cabeça uma pouco para o lado, tentando captar o olhar do primo, que encarava o chão.

—Rápido...antes que alguém apareça. —Murmurou Pedro, sem erguer o olhar.

Com um suspiro resignado, Sophia esticou a mão e segurou a do primo, que girou no ar.

Quando por fim sentiu a pressão em seu crânio diminuir, Sophia viu-se em meio à uma rua de casas muito iguais, quadradas, com jardins bem cuidados e carros bem limpos em suas garagens. O céu era de um cinza claro, enquanto a claridade do sol tentava ultrapassar as nuvens que se avolumavam no céu, naquele fim de madrugada.

—E agora? O que fazemos? —Perguntou Sophia, sem atrever-se a andar. Ainda não estava acostumada à aparatar.

—Vamos arrumar um lugar para ficar. —Disse Pedro, ajeitando a mochila no ombro e virando para encarar a prima. —Não creio que eles apareçam hoje.

Sophia concordou com um aceno de cabeça e, ainda tentando espantar aquela incomoda tontura causada pela aparatação, ajeitou a mochila no ombro e seguiu logo atrás do primo. Pedro tinha as mãos bem dentro dos bolsos do casaco. Sophia tinha certeza que devia estar segurando a varinha.

—Você não acha perigoso ficar trocando informações por coruja? —Perguntou a garota, querendo quebrar um pouco aquele silêncio entre os dois. —Alguém pode interceptar.

—Eu sei...por isso só despacho o Chronus à noite. —Respondeu Pedro, o olhar sempre atento à frente. —A plumagem dele se confunde com o céu noturno, então fica difícil alguém identificar-lo.

—E o que ela faz de manhã? —Sophia franziu a testa de leve, olhando para a nuca do primo. —Digo, ela só retorna a noite, nunca vi ela de manhã ou de tarde.

—Fica na casa da Amanda. —Disse Pedro, meio vagamente. —Uma amiga minha de Hogwarts. —Completou, ao notar que a prima olhava meio confusa para ele.

—E como sabe que ela não está repassando essas informações para alguém?

O garoto virou o olhar por cima do ombro, sem parar de andar. Encarou a prima por um instante antes de soltar um suspiro demorado pelo nariz, voltando a olhar para frente.

—Confiaria minha vida à Amanda. —Respondeu Pedro, sentindo um aperto no coração.

Havia um tempo que não tinha noticias de seus amigos. Exceto o fato de Chronus estar sempre bem alimentado e bem cuidado, não tinha como saber como eles estavam. Seguiu o resto do caminho pedindo mentalmente para que todos estivessem bem.

A caminhada durou um pouco mais de duas horas. Foram afastando-se das casas, atravessando um grande parque vazio, embrenhando-se num matagal. Subiam uma encosta onde podiam ver toda a Little Whinging e parte do próximo bairro. O sol já estava alto e banhava o local com um calor abafado. Armaram um pequeno acampamento e tomaram café com o que restava da comida que Jinx havia dado a eles.

—Temos que comprar comida. —Anunciou Pedro, enquanto acendia o fogo para esquentar a água. Sophia estava sentada do outro lado, seus olhos claros refletindo as chamas, meio distante. —Ah, claro! Quase esqueci.

E virou-se para a mochila, começando a revirar as roupas e outros objetos que havia dentro. Sophia ergueu o olhar para o primo, a testa ligeiramente franzida, uma certa curiosidade no modo como inclinava a cabeça para o lado. Depois de quase dois minutos, o garoto retirou uma pacotinho de formado quadrangular, envolto por um embrulho azul, meio amassado, como se tivesse sido enfiado de qualquer jeito entre as roupas. Virou-se mais uma vez para a prima, estendendo o braço em sua direção, entregando o pacote.

—Feliz aniversário!

—Ah... —Deixou escapar Sophia, sem conseguir falar mais nada, como se sua voz estivesse travada na garganta pela surpresa e pela confusão. Havia acontecido tanta coisa nos últimos dias que tinha esquecido do próprio aniversário. Esticou a mão para frente e pegou o embrulho, ainda incerta. —O...obrigada...

—Não é grande coisa. —Disse Pedro, encolhendo os ombros de leve, sentando-se do outro lado da fogueira. Pegou uma panela de cobre, de aparência envelhecida, apontando a varinha para dentro. —_Aquamenti_! —Um jorro de água encheu a panela rapidamente. Colocou-a sobre o fogo e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo-a flutuar a poucos centímetros da chama. —Não tinha muito dinheiro. Nem sei se você gosta dessas coisas...

A garota olhou para o primo com a testa ligeiramente franzida enquanto desembrulhava o pacotinho. Era uma caixinha de papelão, reta. A tampa estampava o logo da loja exotérica. Sophia abriu e viu a pedrinha de cor dourada, imitando ouro, em meio ao veludo branco, com uma corda negra enrolada ao seu redor.

—É do seu signo. —Pedro encolheu ainda mais os ombros, enquanto atiçava o fogo com movimentos suaves dos dedos. —Não é grande coisa, mas...é uma forma de agradecer a companhia. E a ajuda, claro.

Sophia pegou a cordinha e desenrolou lentamente, deixando a pedra dourada pender diante de seus olhos. Sorriu suavemente antes de pôr o colar no pescoço.

—É lindo. Obrigada.

Pedro sorriu de leve, murmurando um "não precisa agradecer". Quando água a sua frente começou a ferver, pegou o pacote de comida instantânea e despejou na água fervente. Sophia ficou um instante brincando com a pedrinha dançando entre seus dedos, antes de voltar a falar.

—Quando tudo isso acabar...o que vai fazer? —Perguntou Sophia, o olhar ainda fixo na pedra.

—Isso tudo o que? —Perguntou Pedro, despejando o segundo pacote na água antes de voltar a sentar-se do outro lado da fogueira, olhando para a prima por cima da panela de água fervente.

—Isso tudo...sua vingança... —Disse Sophia, fazendo um gesto breve com a mão. —O que vai fazer?

—Seguir minha vida, provavelmente. —Murmurou o garoto, meio casualmente.

—Então é isso? —A garota soltou a pedra e voltou a olhar para ele. —Você consegue sua vingança e nada muda? Então qual o objetivo disso?

O garoto olhou para um instante para o vapor que se erguia rumo aos céus, como se medisse cada palavra. Por fim, com um suspiro demorado, voltou a olhar para Sophia, o olhar pesado e cansado, como se ele tivesse envelhecido rapidamente.

—Eu não vou ter sossego até o dia em que tiver minha vingança... —Murmurou o garoto, deixando seus longos cabelos negros caírem por sobre o rosto. —Não é algo que espero que entenda...na verdade nem eu entendo na maioria das vezes. Mas eu sinto que nunca vou conseguir relaxar completamente se eu não terminar isso...ou ao menos tentar até o fim.

—Pedro... —Murmurou Sophia, observando o primo do outro lado da fogueira. —Será que vale a pena desperdiçar seu tempo com isso? Você já perdeu tanto tempo pensando nisso...

—Eu não sei... —Murmurou Pedro, abaixando o olhar, fazendo com que mais cabelo caísse diante de seu rosto, quase como uma cortina. —esse tem sido o único objetivo da minha vida nos últimos quinze anos. —E voltou a erguer o olhar até a prima. —E agora que eu sei da Morgan...eu tenho um motivo a mais para ir atrás daquela maldita. —E virou o olhar rapidamente na direção da panela. —Está pronto.

E, sem dar espaços para Sophia continuar a conversa, levantou-se para pegar os pratos, deixando a garota para trás, olhando para as costas do primo.

* * *

O restante do dia passou sem muita alteração. Sophia pediu à Pedro para retirar sua moto da mochila e, como "inauguração" de sua recém chegada maioridade, executou o feitiço para retornar-la ao tamanho normal. Enquanto Pedro esquadrinhava a área de dez em dez minutos, procurando algum tipo de movimentação, Sophia usava magia para limpar sua moto.

O sol já se punha no horizonte, lançando uma sombra crepuscular sobre o local. Uma a uma as luzes nas casas foram acendendo. To topo da encosta, por entre as árvores, o bairro se assemelhava ao céu estrelado.

Pedro estava sentado ao pé de uma árvore, o olhar atento ao céu. Sophia, que já havia guardado a moto na mochila mais uma vez, agora brincava de puxar e empurrar uma pedra, com simples movimentos da varinha.

—Demorou muito até você parar de usar magia para tudo? —Perguntou Sophia, enquanto fazia a pedra rolar para longe mais uma vez.

—Alguns meses...vivi entre os trouxas por tanto tempo...acabei acostumado ao método deles. —Respondeu Pedro, o olhar ainda fixo entre a copa das árvores.

—Acho que vai ser difícil acostumar com outra coisa. —Riu a garota, murmurando _accio_ e fazendo a pedrinha voar diretamente para sua mão.

Pedro olhou para a prima e sorriu de leve. A escuridão começava a envolver os dois. Por fim, a linha alaranjada no horizonte sumiu. Pedro levantou-se e subiu um pouco mais a encosta, como se quisesse ter uma visão melhor. Ficou um instante olhando para todo o bairro ao seu redor, antes de sentar-se no toco de uma árvore cortada.

—Se ela estiver aqui hoje... —A voz de Sophia chamou sua atenção. Pedro olhou por cima do ombro e fitou ela demoradamente. —como vai matar-la?

—Lenta e dolorosamente. —Murmurou o garoto, de modo casual, como se estivesse comentando um piquenique para um dia ensolarado.

—Nunca te imaginei usando uma maldição imperdoável. —Disse Sophia, rindo meio desanimada.

—Existem outras formas de causar dor e até de matar... —Disse Pedro, pensando alto. Sophia olhou para o primo mais uma vez, dessa vez um tanto atônita.

—Você fala como se já tivesse matado alguém... —Disse a garota, tentando forçar um tom irônico na voz.

O silêncio do primo fez uma pedra de gelo cair no estomago de Sophia. Porém, antes que ela pudesse perguntar algo, o garoto levantou-se bruscamente. Seu olhar correu de um lado a outro, como se estivesse visto algo.

—O que aconteceu? —Perguntou Sophia, subitamente esquecendo aquela conversa.

—Magia das Trevas...tem magia das trevas por todos os lados. —Murmurou Pedro, girando em torno do próprio eixo. —E está se aproximando rapidamente.

Um ronco ensurdecedor chamou sua atenção. Virou seu olhar a tempo de ver sete vultos cortando a luz do bairro antes de sumir na escuridão. Pedro virou o olhar para o lado, sentindo o suor escorrendo por sua têmpora.

—Ele está aqui. —Murmurou, a respiração mais rápida que o normal.

—Ele? Ele quem? Pedro, do que está falando? —Perguntou Sophia, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada.

—Voldemort. —Disse Pedro, sussurrando. —Como eu pude esquecer! O Potter mora aqui!

Tão subitamente quanto os sete vultos apareceram, uns outros 30 vultos apareceram, cercando o primeiro grupo. O céu encheu-se com estampidos e jorros de luz num duelo intenso, como se fossem fogos de artifício. O primeiro grupo dispersou-se, forçando os Comensais da Morte a se separarem para seguir-los. Um vulto cortava os céus, aparentemente sem usar vassoura ou qualquer outro tipo de transporte. Parecia muito com um enorme morcego plainando de uma forma intimidante pelos céus. À sua frente uma vassoura cortava o ar velozmente, tentando ganhar distância.

—É ele...Voldemort... —Disse Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve, acompanhando o movimento do enorme vulto à cima.

—Voldemort? Mas...ele...ele não parece estar usando uma vassoura... —Disse Sophia, sentindo um certo arrepio de medo passar por seu corpo em pensar que o lorde das trevas estava ali. —Ele está...!

—Voando... —Completou Pedro. Sua boca abriu-se para falar mais algo, porém, um estalo alto preencheu toda a escuridão.

Alguém havia aparatado. No mesmo instante um flash verde encheu o céu e quem estava na vassoura escorregou para o lado, despencando de mais de duzentos metros de altura.

—Temos que ir! —Disse Pedro, um tanto exasperado.

—Espera! —Sophia esticou o braço e segurou o primo. —Ele caiu longe. Vai demorar muito até você chegar.

—E o que você quer que eu faça? —Perguntou Pedro, exasperado.

—Eu tenho uma idéia...

* * *

A moto cortava o matagal rapidamente, parecendo ignorar o terreno esburacado. Os flashes prosseguiam no céu, mas agora eles pareciam se distanciar da confusão.

—O corpo deve ter caído por aqui! —Disse Pedro, um pouco alto, tentando sobressair-se ao forte deslocamento de ar. Estava sentado na parte de trás da moto, os braços firmemente passados pela cintura da prima, que parecia divertir-se em acelerar cada vez mais a moto.

—Ok! —Gritou ela de volta, desacelerando a moto.

Pararam próximo à um pequeno bosque que ficava do outro lado do parque que eles passaram antes. Sophia reduziu novamente a moto e colocou-a com cuidado no bolso. Pularam a grade e embrenharam-se por entre as árvores, mantendo a varinha em mãos e os olhos e ouvidos atentos.

—Deve estar em algum lugar por aqui... —Disse Pedro, apontando a varinha para o chão e murmurando "_Lumus_".

Sophia imitou o primo e logo dois fachos de luz iluminavam o chão cheio de folhas e pequenos animais selvagens que haviam saído de suas tocas para checar a repentina agitação. Seguiram no mais absoluto silêncio, o que fazia seus passos ou qualquer outro ruído parecer dez vezes maior.

—Aqui! —Sussurrou Sophia, agitada. —Tem algo aqui!

Pedro virou o olhar e apontou a varinha na direção onde Sophia apontava a dela. Um corpo estava jogado no chão. Faltava-lhe uma pena e seus braços estavam estirados em ângulos estranhos. Seu cabelo era grisalho e desalinhado e faltava-lhe um pedaço do nariz. Haviam varias cicatrizes em seu rosto, dando à sua pele a aparência de uma árvore velha. Um olho castanho olhava aterrorizado para cima, mas a outra órbita estava vazia.

—Moody... —Murmurou Pedro, sentindo um repentino aperto no peito.


	9. Rabastan Lestrange

—**Capítulo 9—**

**Rabastan Lestrange**

Por mais que o tempo passasse, o corpo do ex-auror não desaparecia. Foi só então que Pedro compreendeu. _Moody também está morto_ pensou o garoto, sentindo a mente um tanto entorpecida. Aproximou-se do corpo de Olho-tonto, checando se ainda havia pulso ou batimento cardíaco.

—Não adianta... —murmurou Sophia, assim que o primo afastou o ouvido do peito do ex-auror. —Foi um _Avada Kedavra._ E mesmo que não tivesse pego em cheio, não teria sobrevivido à queda.

—Alguém chegou à ele antes. —Disse Pedro, observando a orbita vazia, onde costumava ficar o olho azul que girava em todas as direções.

—Devem ter aparatado. —Disse Sophia, ainda lívida pelo choque. —E o que diabos foi aquilo? Voldemort agora pode voar?

—Ele está ficando cada vez mais poderoso. —Murmurou o garoto, olhando para o céu. Se ainda era travada uma batalha ali, ele já não conseguia ver.

O farfalhar das folhas no chão chamou a atenção deles. Passos se aproximavam rapidamente e o arrastar de capas denunciava serem bruxos.

—Temos que sair daqui. —Disse Sophia, quase num sussurro. —Podem ser comensais!

Pedro concordo com um aceno, mas virou-se na direção de Moody. Apontou o dedo em sua direção e, no mesmo instante, chamas irromperam das folhas ao seu redor, rapidamente envolvendo o cadáver de Moody.

—Seu corpo não será maculado, Alastor. —Murmurou Pedro, antes de segurar o braço da prima e sumir no ar.

* * *

Praticamente não dormiram à noite. Pedro insistiu em montar guarda, caso ainda houvesse Comensais por perto. Sophia, que também não estava com sono, preparou uma xícara de café para ambos, sentando ao lado do primo, envolta por um grosso cobertor.

Uma linha rósea já surgia no horizonte, quando um vulto negro apareceu no céu. Puxaram rapidamente as varinhas e esperaram atentos. Só quando a figura estava bem perto é que viram tratar-se de uma coruja.

—Chronus. —Murmurou Pedro, guardando a varinha novamente e esticando o braço para a coruja pousar.

A ave pousou em seu braço, cansada, esticando a perna. Pedro pegou o pergaminho preso ali e a coruja rapidamente foi empoleirar-se em uma árvore próxima. O garoto agradeceu baixinho antes de abrir o pergaminho.

_Caro Jude._

_As ultimas informações garantem que RbL foi visto nos arredores de Great Hanmgleton. Visita constantemente a igreja local. Não sabemos com qual intenção._

_Não poderei lhe enviar novas informações. O ministério está sendo vigiado de muito Pedro. Não podemos confiar em ninguém._

_Espero que esteja bem. Tome cuidado. E boa sorte em sua busca._

_Quinn._

—Jude? Quem é Jude? —Murmurou Sophia, que lia a carta por cima do ombro do primo.

—É meu nome. —Disse o garoto, relendo a carta. —Bem, meu segundo nome na verdade. Usamos como código. Mas, aparentemente, não vou mais poder usar-lo. —E olhou para a prima. —Meu pai era fã dos Beatles.

E, como se entrasse em combustão espontânea, o papel em sua mão pegou fogo. Sophia encarou o pergaminho até que só restassem cinzas voando com o sopro do vento.

—Chronus. Vá para a casa da Amanda. Fique lá. —Disse Pedro. A coruja olhou novamente, antes de piar aborrecida. —Também irei sentir saudades, amigão. Agora vá.

A coruja piou uma ultima vez, tristemente, antes de abrir as asas e ganhar os céus. Pedro observou a coruja por alguns minutos, até que essa sumisse entre algumas nuvens cinzentas, num céu que agora começava a ficar prateado, o sol já surgindo no horizonte. Então, virou-se para a prima, que o encarava curiosa.

—Vamos dormir um pouco. —Resumiu-se o garoto, indo até a própria mochila.

* * *

O sol já estava em pico quando Sophia acordou. Sentiu o corpo um tanto dolorido por ter dormido no chão. Tirou algumas folhas do cabelo antes de olhar para os lados.

—Pedro? —Chamou ao ver que o primo não estava ali.

O som de passos chamou sua atenção. Levantou-se de um pulo, já puxando a varinha do bolso da calça. Pedro apareceu logo em seguida, carregando sacolas plásticas nas mãos. Olhou para a prima e logo para a varinha que ela começava a abaixar.

—Não abaixe a varinha. —Disse rapidamente. Sophia parou o movimento, olhando confusa para o primo. —Me pergunte algo.

—O que? —Do que está faland...

—Eu posso ser um Comensal disfarçado. —Disse Pedro, ainda segurando as sacolas. —Eu devia ter pensado nisso antes. Temos que ter perguntas para ter certeza de que somos nós mesmos.

—Eu acho que saberia se você fosse um Comensal. —Disse Sophia, aborrecida.

—Poção Polissuco, transfiguração ou até a maldição _Imperius_. —Enumerou o garoto, pondo as sacolas de plástico no chão. —Da próxima vez, pergunte a minha forma animaga. É uma águia.

—Espera...você é um animago? —Perguntou Sophia, espantada.

—Isso não vem ao caso agora. —Disse Pedro, com impaciência.

—Mas se você é um animago...e existem infiltrados no ministério...eles não... —Começou Sophia, deixando a frase no ar, esperando que o primo entendesse.

—Ah... —Exclamou Pedro, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Já havia se abaixado para retirar as compras da sacola e guardar na mochila. —Não, não...eu não sou registrado no Ministério. Sempre achei que seria útil ser...bem...clandestino.

—Acho que tem razão. —Murmurou Sophia, guardando a varinha no bolso da calça, abaixando para ajudar o primo à guardar as coisas.

—Você ainda precisa me contar algo. — Murmurou Pedro, parecendo incrivelmente sem graça em perguntar algo particular para a prima. Sophia evitou o olhar do primo, fingindo procurar um lugar para guardar um pacote de biscoitos.

—Eu vou pensar nisso. —Murmurou Sophia, de má vontade, antes de enfiar o biscoito de qualquer jeito na mochila. Puxou uma das sacolas e, sem nem ver o que tinha dentro, foi colocando de qualquer maneira.

Pedro olhou demoradamente para a prima, com um ar que mesclava a curiosidade e a pena. Porém, achou que não era a hora de pressionar-la a contar algo. Puxou uma sacola para si e, com menos descaso, começou a arrumar as compras dentro da mochila.

Já passava um pouco do meio-dia quando fizeram a ultima refeição. Apagaram a fogueira e, com a ajuda da varinha, limparam todo o local, sem deixar vestígios da passagem deles. Quando, por fim, tudo estava limpo, Pedro postou-se ao lado da prima, que segurou em seu braço, fazendo uma careta resignada.

—Odeio aparatar. —Murmurou a garota, fechando os olhos com força. —Para onde vamos agora?

—Great Hanmgleton. —Disse Pedro, olhando para a prima, antes de fechar os próprios olhos. Concentrou-se bem em sua destinação e, girando no ar, desapareceu, espalhando um crack alto pelo local.

Antes que pudesse respirar novamente, sem a pressão em seu peito, sentiu os pés vacilarem sob uma superfície lisa e cair com um grande estrondo. Sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça, fazendo sua visão turvar-se e surgirem pequenos pontinhos brancos em sua visão.

—Auch! —Exclamou Sophia, ao seu lado. Pelo jeito, também havia caído.

—O que está acontecendo? —Perguntou uma voz autoritária, vindo de algum lugar no prédio ao lado. Antes que os dois pudessem tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo, um vulto apareceu de uma porta lateral. Era alto e parecia usar vestes largas.

—Ahm? —Perguntou Pedro, a visão ainda meio dificultada pelas estrelas que surgiam diante de seus olhos pela pancada.

—Por Deus! —Disse o vulto, indo até eles. Pedro sentiu mãos ásperas e calejadas em seu rosto, antes que o vulto se afastasse na direção de Sophia. —Vocês estão bem?

—Estou...acho... —Disse Sophia, e Pedro notou que a garota parecia tão confusa quanto ele.

—O que estão fazendo aqui? —Perguntou o homem desconhecido, com mais brandura na voz.

Aos poucos, a visão de Pedro foi voltando ao normal. Foi acostumando-se à escuridão do local e, lentamente, foi associando os fatos. Havia aparatado em um beco escuro, ao lado do que parecia ser uma igreja. Provavelmente aparecera em cima da lata de lixo que agora estava jogada no chão, espalhando lixo para todos os lados. A tampa devia ter voado e acertado sua cabeça na queda, o que explicava a pancada. Sophia estava sentada ao seu lado e um homem alto, de traços jovens, porém austeros, cabelos castanhos e curtos, trajando uma bata de padre, terminava de examinar-la.

—Nós...estávamos... —Começou Pedro, tentando pensar em algo que fosse convencer o homem.

—Perdidos. —Completou Sophia, já não tanto tonta. Olhou rapidamente para o primo antes de voltar o olhar para o padre. —Somos novos aqui...não sabíamos onde estávamos indo e...tropeçamos aqui.

—Santo Pai... —Disse o padre, ajudando Sophia a levantar, logo em seguida oferecendo a mão à Pedro, que levantou-se o mais rápido que seu corpo dolorido permitia. —Venham, venham...vamos para dentro...

Ainda sentindo-se tonto pela pancada na cabeça, Pedro acompanhou o padre que voltou até porta lateral, mantendo-a aberta para que os dois passassem. O garoto esperou a prima entrar antes de passar pelo padre, que fechou a porta logo em seguida.

A igreja era um local simples, sem grandes atrativos arquitetônicos. As paredes eram pintadas de um azul tranqüilo, mas escurecido pela falta de uma maior luminosidade. Do teto pendiam alguns candelabros não usados a anos. E as fileiras de bancos se estendiam na direção do altar, onde havia uma grande imagem de Jesus.

—De onde vocês são, meus filhos? —Perguntou o padre, enquanto andava por entre os bancos com uma facilidade invejável.

—Londres. —Apressou-se em dizer Sophia, sentindo um pouco de dificuldade em passar pelos bancos sem esbarrar neles.

—E o que fazem aqui em nosso humilde vilarejo? —Perguntou o padre, sem olhar para trás uma única vez. Seguia em seu passo enérgico, agora cortando a nave na direção do altar.

—Turismo. —Disse Pedro, apoiando-se no encosto do banco da frente, tropeçando nos pés do outro. —Só para...conhecer a região mesmo.

O padre murmurou um "entendo" meio vago, como se não estivesse prestando atenção no que era realmente dito. Passou ao lado da imagem de Cristo e entrou por uma ao lado, fazendo sinal para que os dois o seguissem. Pedro e Sophia trocaram um rápido olhar, antes de ir atrás do clérigo, que já mexia em um armário.

—Aqui deve ter algum curativo. —Disse o padre, abrindo uma série de gavetas. —Se não se importarem de esperar, logo as freiras irão terminar o almoço e podem juntar-se a nós.

Os primos trocaram um novo olhar antes de murmurar um "tudo bem, obrigado", antes de sentarem em cadeiras apontadas pelo religioso. O padre seguia em seu abre e fecha de portas e gavetas, separando o que achava ser curativos e anticépticos.

—Ahm...desculpe padre...mas não perguntamos seu nome. —Disse Pedro, um tanto constrangido. O padre murmurou um "sim, sim", meio distraído, ainda retirando frascos de dentro de uma gaveta.

—Padre Adam Mackenzie. —Disse Adam, depois de um bom tempo em silêncio, voltando a olhar para eles. —Esse é meu nome. E vocês? Como se chamam?

—Sophia Ravenclaw. —Disse a garota, olhando para um frasco com um liquido verde que lembrava à ela uma poção que havia feito quando ainda estava em Hogwarts. —E ele é meu primo. Pedro Ravenclaw.

Pedro cumprimentou o Pe. Adam com um leve aceno de cabeça, sentindo a região atingida pela tampa latejar de dor, seguida de uma leve tontura. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos olhos, antes de voltar a atenção para o padre, que reunia todo o medicamento que tinha numa bandeja, levando até eles.

—Usem o que precisarem. —Disse Adam, dando rapidamente as costas à eles. —Voltarei em breve. Não vou demorar.

E saiu pela mesma porta que havia entrado. Sophia fez menção de falar algo, mas Pedro levou um dedo até os lábios, em sinal de silêncio. Esperou os passos do padre sumirem no corredor, antes de voltar o olhar para a prima, fazendo sinal para ela falar.

—O que vai fazer agora? —Murmurou Sophia, franzindo a testa de leve.

—Procurar o Rabastan. —Disse Pedro, levando a mão até a cabeça, ainda sentindo o local da pancada meio dolorido. —Mas acho que podemos descansar um pouco. Merda... —Resmungou ao ver que havia sangue em sua cabeça.

—Isso parece ser feio. —Disse Sophia, fazendo uma careta de leve. —Quer que eu faça um curativo?

—Não precisa. — Disse Pedro, limpando a mão no tecido da calça. —Ser _piromago._

—_Piromago_? —Perguntou Sophia, franzindo a testa de leve.

—É...bem...alguns bruxos nascem com a capacidade de controlar um certo elemento da natureza. —Disse Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve, numa careta de concentração. —É como ser um metamorfomago. Você nasce assim.

Sophia murmurou um "hum" de entendimento, antes de olhar ao redor. Era um aposento pequeno, com uma mesa de comprida, mas com poucas cadeiras. Havia um armário de madeira simples encostado na parede oposta à porta e uma janela alta ao seu lado.

—Você está ferida? — Perguntou Pedro, chamando a atenção da prima mais uma vez. A garota parou um instante, como se pensasse naquilo pela primeira vez, antes de olhar o próprio corpo.

—Não. Acho que só um pouco dolorida. —Murmurou Sophia, passando a mão pelos braços, tentando sentir algo.

Pedro seguiu olhando para a prima, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. Parecia querer perguntar algo, mas não sabia quais palavras usar. Quando, por fim, abriu a boca para perguntar algo, a porta abriu-se. Pe. Mackenzie voltava carregando uma bandeja de madeira com dois copos, uma jarra de suco e um prato com sanduiches.

—Espero que estejam com fome. As freiras preparam especialmente para vocês. —Disse o padre, de maneira enérgica, levando a bandeja até a mesa.

Pedro lançou um breve olhar na direção da prima, como se não tivesse desistido de falar, seja lá o que fosse. Levantou-se e foi até a mesa onde o padre continuava a falar, mesmo que eles não estivessem escutando.

* * *

O sol já estava baixo e a claridade gostosa do verão já entrava por entre os vitrais das janelas, quando Pe. Mackenzie pediu licença para ir receber os fieis no confessionário. Ambos permaneceram na sacristia, sentindo-se sonolentos pela refeição.

—Bem...ao menos um dia a mais de suprimentos. —Disse Pedro, dando um tapinha amigável na mochila que estava escorada na parede ao seu lado.

Sophia meramente concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Estava escorada na cadeira, quase deitava, os pés colocados sobre outra cadeira mais à frente. Seu olhar estava meio perdido no teto branco e sem decoração, como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos. Pedro ficou olhando a prima por um instante, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, antes de deixar um suspiro pesado escapar por entre seus lábios, inclinando-se para frente, apoiando o corpo sobre os joelhos.

—Soh...quanto à pergunta...acho melhor esquecermos isso...

—Não. —Disse Sophia, meio bruscamente. —Não, você tem razão. Não podemos arriscar.

Pedro ficou observando a prima com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas, um silêncio respeitoso, como se não quisesse interromper a prima, para que ela não perdesse a coragem. Sophia parecia pesar cada palavra, as vezes franzindo a testa em sinal de concentração. Quando, por fim, abriu a boca para falar, um estalo alto chamou a atenção de ambos.

O silêncio que se seguiu fez aquele estalo ecoar fortemente no ouvido de ambos, antes de tornar-se um zumbido irritante. Pedro levantou-se lentamente e foi até a janela, abrindo uma fresta na cortina e olhando para o beco onde haviam aparatado, minutos atrás. Estava vazio, exceto por um gato que procurava comida na lata de lixo.

—Alguém aparatou. —Disse Sophia, num tom tão baixo, como se houvesse alguém por perto, que não podia ouvir.

Pedro concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ainda olhando para o beco. Fechou a cortina mais uma vez e foi dando passos cuidadoso para trás, antes de sentar-se mais uma vez ao lado da prima. O som de passos chamou sua atenção. Vinha da igreja. Ouviram a saudação de Pe. Mackenzie antes de uma voz masculina, rouca e grave, começar a falar rapidamente.

Ainda fazendo sinal de silêncio, Pedro levantou-se e foi na direção da porta da sacristia. Empurrou-a alguns centímetros para frente e colocou o rosto para fora com cuidado, tentando ver algo. Uma voz grossa e baixa reboava pelas paredes da igreja vazia, tornando-a incompreensível.

—Fique aqui. —Disse para a prima, fazendo um sinal com a mão antes de sair pela porta, fechando-a com cuidado.

A voz do homem parou por um instante. Parecia que Pe. Mackenzie estava falando algo num tom de voz baixo. Pedro esgueirou-se por trás de uma pilastra e tentou ver o homem que falava com o padre. A voz grave voltou a falar, com um ar frustrado dessa vez. Ouviu uma pancada seca na madeira e logo em seguida o silêncio. Pedro ficou parado por um instante, mantendo os ouvidos bem atentos para algum tipo de movimento. Quando, por fim, ouviu o murmúrio enérgico do Padre Adam, voltou a caminhar em passos lentos na direção do altar.

Por trás do altar, tudo o que conseguia ver era a longa capa negra que espalhava-se pelo chão, enquanto uma figura agachada murmurava para Adam Mackenzie, que estava dentro do confessionário. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, oculto entre as sombras da igreja.

—Comensal da Morte. —Murmurou Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve, esticando o corpo um pouco mais para o lado, para tentar ver o rosto do homem.

Como que atraído por um imã, o Comensal virou bruscamente o olhar em sua direção. Pedro apressou em esconder-se mais uma vez atrás do altar, sentindo o coração bater fortemente contra o peito. Como se fossem lasers, sentiu que o olhar do Comensal continuava fixo onde sua cabeça estava minutos antes. Por fim, ouviu a voz dele ecoar novamente pela igreja e sentiu-se seguro em olhar mais uma vez.

—Obrigado, padre. —Ouviu o homem levantar e fazer o sinal da cruz. Escondeu-se mais uma vez por trás da mesa e ouviu os passos do Comensal se afastando.

Já se preparava para voltar à sacristia, quando ouviu os passos aproximando mais uma vez. Arriscou uma breve olhada e, arregalando os olhos, viu que o Comensal aproximava-se das primeiras fileiras. Um pouco atrapalhado, arrastou-se rapidamente até a parte do altar de costas para a igreja.

—Pai nosso que estás no céu... —Começou o Comensal, ajoelhando-se aos pés do altar.

Ainda com o coração aos pulos, Pedro inclinou o corpo um pouco para o lado. O Comensal estava absorto em sua reza, o rosto escondido entre as mãos que estavam bem juntas.

Depois de três "pai nosso", o Comensal fez o sinal da cruz e ergueu o olhar. Por um breve instante, os olhos acinzentados do homem encontraram os de Pedro. O tempo ao redor deles pareceu congelar. Então, quando tomou consciência das marteladas de seu coração contra seu peito, tratou de arrastar-se mais uma vez para trás do altar, longe do olhar dele.

—Como assim ele está aqui? —Perguntou Sophia, assim que o primo entrou na sacristia mais uma vez, parecendo afobado.

—Estando! —Disse Pedro, um tanto exasperado, pegando a mochila rapidamente. —Temos que sair daqui.

—Que? Ahm? Por que? —Disse Sophia, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, confusa.

—Ele me viu. —Disse Pedro, olhando ao redor até encontrar a mochila da prima. Pegou-a com a mão livre e ofereceu o braço para ela.

—Nós vamos aparatar? —Perguntou Sophia, arregalando os olhos na direção do primo.

—Não temos tempo! Anda! —Exclamou Pedro, sacudindo o braço na direção dela.

Sophia olhou para o primo por um instante, levando a mão até o cotovelo arranhado, numa clara lembrança da ultima aparatação. Porém, com um ar resignado, segurou o braço do primo e, sem tempo para se preparar, sentiu barras de ferro comprimindo sobre seu peito e a incomoda sensação de estar sendo empurrada contra uma mangueira de borracha.

Quando a pressão em seu peito diminuiu, a garota sentiu a claridade do sol-poente arder em seus olhos. Demorou um pouco até conseguir observar a paisagem ao seu redor.

Estavam no coreto de uma pequena praça. Algumas crianças brincavam no escorregador ali ao lado, mas nenhuma delas parecia ter notado a aparição repentina dos dois. Casais passeavam de mãos dadas pela calçada e, não muito longe, Sophia pôde ver a fachada da igreja onde estavam minutos antes.

—Pedro, afinal de contas, o que está acontecendo? —Perguntou Sophia, ainda confusa e sentindo-se tonta pela aparatação.

—Rabastan estava lá. —Disse o garoto, largando as duas mochilas no chão e encostando-se no cercado do coreto. Seu rosto foi parcialmente coberto pela sombra de uma árvore que balançava alegremente seus ramos na brisa de verão.

—Mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo lá? —Disse Sophia, olhando para o primo com incredulidade.

—Aparentemente, se confessando. —Disse Pedro, levando as mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o dolorosamente. Quando afastou, a pele estava vermelha e sua sobrancelhas bagunçadas. —Aparentemente, Comensais também se arrependem.

Sophia manteve o olhar sobre o primo por alguns instantes, antes de voltar o olhar para a igreja. Parecia tão pacifica quanto antes. Era difícil acreditar que um Comensal da Morte estava ou estivera ali dentro. Por fim, voltou a olhar para o primo, que encarava as árvores, meio distante.

—Eu sei que parece mentira. Mas ele estava lá. Eu sei. —Disse Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve.

* * *

Uma semana inteira se passou, sem que Rabastan retornasse. Pedro e Sophia se revezavam para vigiar a igreja em busca de algum movimento, sempre disfarçados, mas nenhum Comensal entrou ou saiu do local. Sophia já começava a se mostrar aborrecida, apesar de tentar não demonstrar. Pedro procurava ficar mais tempo vigiando, para dar mais tempo livre para ela.

O dia já começava a se pôr quando uma mulher de meia-idade, cabelos castanhos e curtos entrou no quarto de um pequeno hotel. Livrou-se rapidamente da pesada jaqueta de couro e foi para o espelho.

—Alguma novidade? —Perguntou Pedro, saindo do banheiro, terminando de pôr a camisa.

—Nenhuma. —Respondeu a mulher com azedume. Encarou a própria imagem por alguns instantes antes de puxar a varinha do bolso da calça. Com movimentos rápidos, seus cabelos foram lentamente escurecendo e ganhando tamanho. Os olhos foram descolorindo até ficarem muito azuis e sua pele rejuvenesceu até os dezessete anos de idade mais uma vez.

Pedro soltou um suspiro demorado e socou de leve a parede. Dando as costas para a prima, foi até a mochila e começou a revirar alguma coisa. Sophia encarou o primo por um instante, antes de pegar uma toalha no armário e ir até o banheiro, fechando a porta com vigor.

—Me desculpe... —Murmurou Pedro, baixinho, antes de pegar uma casaca velha e caminhar em passos rápidos na direção da saída, com a varinha já em mãos.

* * *

A tarde daquele domingo chegou morna e agradável. A praça do vilarejo estava completamente vazia. Nem o coreto que costumava abrigar jovens durante a tarde, apenas para conversar, estava ocupado. Os recentes assassinatos no local havia espantados os moradores que se trancavam em suas casas ou se mudavam para outros locais.

Um estalo alto quebrou o monótono silêncio do local. Uma figura vestida de negro cruzou rapidamente o gramado coberto de folhas secas que caiam das árvores. O vento cortante jogava sua capa para trás suavemente, num movimento quase automático.

Não deteve-se ali. Atravessou a rua na direção da pequena igreja do vilarejo. Era uma construção simples, com apenas uma torre no centro, onde ficava o sino. Subiu os degraus rapidamente, olhando brevemente por cima do ombro. Parou um instante no corredor principal da nave, antes de ajoelhar-se e fazer o sinal da cruz.

Seus passos robóticos ecoaram pelo local enquanto se dirigia até o confessionário. Sentou-se no banquinho que ficava ao lado e fez o sinal da cruz mais uma vez, juntando as mãos como se fosse orar.

—Padre, eu tornei a pecar. —Disse Rabastan Lestrange, abaixando o capuz de suas vestes, revelando o rosto marcado por inúmeras cicatrizes e pela insanidade.

—Conte-me seus tormentos, filho. —Murmurou uma voz jovial e energica.

—Eu matei mais três hoje, padre. —Disse Rabastan, a voz tão fria e dura que era difícil acreditar que ele estava arrependido. —Todos da mesma família. Pai, mãe e filho.

— Isso é muito grave, meu filho. —Respondeu a voz, mostrando-se impassível.

—Eu preciso de seu perdão, padre. —Disse o comensal , sem mudar o tom de sua voz.

—Não sei se poderei perdoa-lhe, meu filho. Teu erro é grave de mais.

—Você precisa me perdoar, padre! —Vociferou Rabastan, socando o confessionário.

Por um instante, um silêncio aterrador pairou sobre eles. Então, com um gemido de leve, a porta do confessionário abriu-se. O padre saiu arrastando sua batina no chão. Seu rosto bondoso, de olhos castanhos, da cor do chocolate, fitou o comensal por um instante.

—Você se arrepende, meu filho? —Murmurou, fazendo um sinal para ele se levantar. O comensal franziu a testa de leve, mas obedeceu ao padre.

—Sim. —Respondeu simplesmente.

—Venha cá, meu filho. —Murmurou, abrindo os braços. O comensal aproximou-se e deixou o padre abraçar-lo. —Você realmente se arrepende?

—Sim, padre. —Murmurou Rabastan, a voz já não tão dura. —O senhor irá me perdoar?

—Não, meu filho. —Disse o padre, afastando uma mão das costas dele e levando até o bolso da batina. —Eu lhe darei sua extrema unção.

Rabastan franziu a testa, mas logo arregalou os olhos ao sentir algo pontudo encostando em seu abdômen. Num movimento lento, viu os cabelos do padre crescer magicamente, até o meio das costas.

—Vá com Deus... —Sussurrou Pedro Ravenclaw, no ouvido de Rabastan. —_Avada Kedavra_!

9


	10. Fuga

—**Capítulo 10—**

**Fuga**

O enorme castelo encontrava-se encarapitado no alto de um imenso penhasco. Aos pés do penhasco, crescia uma enorme floresta negra. Vez ou outra uma enorme criatura de aparência reptiliana saia voando por entre as árvores, lançando um jorro de fogo para cima antes de sumir novamente entre as copas escuras.

Logo após a queda de Voldemort, Comensais da Morte seguiram uma onda de pânico pelo país, indo atrás de cada um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix em busca de vingança, como se isso fosse trazer seu mestre de volta. Como tentativa de recriar um poderoso exercito, pronto para servir Voldemort quando este retornasse, os Comensais seqüestravam os filhos de bruxos que lutaram do lado de Dumbledore na primeira guerra. Eles eram chamados de "Recrutados".

Treinados para não ter emoções ou qualquer coisa que pudesse atrapalhar em seus objetivos. Eram apenas armas, potencialmente letais.

Dois pares de botas avançavam pelos corredores num movimento quase sincronizado, como se fossem um só. As figuras que estavam no meio do corredor afastavam-se, dando passagem para elas. Ambas usavam roupas iguais, com corpete de couro bem apertado, presos por cordões, botas eram longas, quase no joelho e capas de cetim negro, que deslizavam pelo chão como se fossem feitas de fios de água. Seus rostos eram encoberto por mascaras que simbolizavam, respectivamente, agonia e dor.

Os passos pararam de frente para uma porta. Uma delas bateu duas vezes e tornou a abaixar a mão, em movimentos quase militares. Por quase dois minutos, ficaram paradas ali, de frente para a porta até que esta abriu. Esperaram estar completamente abertas antes de continuarem naquele passo firme e duro, quase robótico. Pararam de frente à um trono encoberto pelas sombras, fazendo reverencias em sincronia.

- Mandou nos chamar, mestre? – Perguntou uma das vozes. Era fria e desprovida de emoções, mesmo abafada pela mascara.

-Sim, Morgan...tenho uma missão para vocês.

* * *

A porta do quarto abriu-se rapidamente, fechando-se com um forte estampido. Pedro parecia afobado, o rosto um tanto vermelho, como se tivesse corrido muito rápido. Sophia, que estivera deitada em sua cama, contemplando o céu que assumia um tom azul marinho, virou rapidamente o olhar para o primo, assustada.

—O que aconteceu?

—Ele apareceu... —Murmurou Pedro, sentindo as palavras engasgando na garganta.

—Apareceu? E aí? —Perguntou Sophia, arregalando os olhos.

—Eu escutei quando ele aparatou. —Murmurou Pedro, sentando-se numa cadeira e respirando em arquejos demorados. Tentava controlar a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos. —Entrei...por aquela porta lateral na igreja. Padre Mackenzie estava saindo da sacristia. Tive que estuporar-lo.

—Por Merlin! —Exclamou a garota, levando as mãos até os lábios. —Mas ele...

—Ele está bem! —Interrompeu Pedro, bruscamente. —Eu alterei a memória dele. Vai achar que desmaiou ou coisa assim.

—Céus... —Disse Sophia, recostando-se na cama, parecendo em choque. —Mas e então? O que aconteceu?

—Eu escondi o padre atrás do altar. E assumi a forma dele. Não foi fácil, em tão pouco tempo. Por sorte o Rabastan é tapado o suficiente para não gravar fisionomias. —Disse Pedro, sentindo a respiração voltar ao normal, apesar da dor na lateral do corpo. —Assumi o lugar do padre no confessionário e esperei.

"Não demorou muito para ele entrar. Foi até o confessionário e disse que matou uma família inteira. Bruxos, talvez. Pediu o perdão. Parecia bem irritado. Exigia que eu desse o perdão à ele. Eu não podia mais esperar. Saí do confessionário, me fingindo de compreensivo e..."

—Você matou ele... —Sussurrou Sophia, tão baixo que parecia que havia alguém ali que não pudesse ouvir-los. Pedro apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, antes de encarar o chão. Seu corpo tremia de leve, como se estivesse acometido de uma forte febre. —Merlin...

O silêncio que seguiu-se entre os dois foi aterrador. O ar ao redor deles parecia se condensar fortemente, tornando-se quase sólido. Pedro sentia o olhar da prima preso sobre ele, mas no momento preocupava-se mais com suas entranhas que reviravam fortemente, como cobras sobre pedras em brasa. Sentia-se horrivelmente gelado e com vontade de vomitar.

—Temos que sair daqui. —Disse Sophia, com um ar decidido. Pedro ergueu o olhar para a prima, como se não entendesse. —Eles vão notar que Rabastan sumiu. E vão vir atrás dele. Temos que sair antes que esse lugar vire um enxame de Comensais da Morte.

Pedro olhou demoradamente para a prima, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas, antes de balançar a cabeça positivamente. Sophia rapidamente começou a jogar as roupas usadas dentro da mochila. Atirou-as perto do primo, que ainda estava sentado, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

—Eu vou fechar a conta. Depois nós, hmm...vamos procurar um lugar seguro para aparatar. —Murmurou Sophia, tentando manter um tom racional.

E, murmurando um "vê se melhora", saiu do quarto. Pedro permaneceu naquela posição por um bom tempo. Agora era sua testa que suava gelado. Sentia os lábios ressecos e não conseguia produzir saliva para umedecer-los. Passou a mão pelo rosto, numa tentativa patética de afastar aquela sensação angustiante, antes de encarar a janela.

Matar por matar era algo completamente novo para ela. Claro que, lutando ao lado de seus amigos, já tivera que matar. Mas era para se defender ou defender os outros. Matar por matar. Por vingança. Dava uma sensação estranha. Sentia-se...sujo...Respirou fundo, tentando conter a anciã de vômito que sentia, antes de levantar-se rapidamente.

Mal tinha terminado de guardar as ultimas roupas na mochila, quando Sophia voltou. Parecia ainda assustada, apesar de tentar mostrar um ar tranqüilo. Olhou para o primo por um instante antes de olhar para a mochila que ele terminava de fechar.

—Vamos? —Perguntou Sophia, olhando brevemente para o primo, que apenas concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

Fecharam a porta do quarto ao saírem. Sem que um precisasse falar para o outro, mantiveram as mãos bem fechadas ao redor das varinhas que estavam nos bolsos, atentos à qualquer movimento estranho.

As ruas estavam vazias. Havia um sinal de movimentação vinda da praça, não muito longe. Uma luz vermelha e azul piscava constantemente. Provavelmente a policia recolhendo o corpo de Rabastan. Pedro sentiu um aperto no peito e seguiu andando com a prima, tentando não parecer tão tenso.

—Acho melhor ficarmos longe da praça. —Murmurou Sophia, fazendo um sinal para seguirem na direção oposta. Pedro mais uma vez concordou, apenas movendo a cabeça.

A medida que iam se distanciando da praça, mais escura ia ficando a cidade e mais sujos ficavam os prédios. Pedro seguia com o olhar atento à cada sombra que se movia, sentindo o coração dar uma cambalhota cada vez que um gato saia correndo, lançando uma sombra macabra sobre eles. Pararam em uma alameda escura e vazia. Sophia lançou olhares rápidos por entre as árvores, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ninguém os observava.

—Pronto...acho que podemos aparatar. —Murmurou a garota, voltando a olhar para o primo. Pedro ainda parecia pálido e distante. —Acha que consegue. Eu posso tentar...

—Não...você nunca aparatou... —Disse Pedro, passando a mão pela testa, como se assim fosse tirar tudo de sua mente. —Eu consigo...vamos...

E ofereceu o braço para a prima. Sophia segurou-o meio receosa, enquanto o primo parecia se concentrar. Puxou o ar para seus pulmões e já parecia pronto para girar no ar, quando um grito encheu o local. Pedro arregalou os olhos e empurrou a prima a tempo de desviar de um jorro de luz vermelha que passou voando por entre eles. O feitiço bateu no chão, explodindo as pedras do asfalto.

—Mas que d... —Disse Pedro, olhando para o buraco no chão, antes de olhar para as árvores, de onde havia vindo o feitiço.

Passos duros escoaram por entre as árvores, enchendo a noite como se tornasse o ar compacto. Duas figuras negras saíram por entre as árvores, ficando de frente para eles. Mesmo que não estivessem usando mascaras, seria impossível ver o rosto das figuras em meio à escuridão.

—Comensais da Morte? —Murmurou Sophia, rapidamente enfiando a mão no bolso da calça, puxando a varinha.

—Provavelmente. —Disse Pedro, fazendo o mesmo que a prima.

As duas figuras continuaram em silêncio, paradas no mesmo lugar. Uma delas fez um movimento imperceptível com a cabeça, na direção de Sophia, e a outra moveu a cabeça em sinal de entendimento.

Num movimento rápido, a segunda figura ergueu a varinha e disparou um feitiço contra Sophia, que foi obrigada a saltar para trás. Pedro virou o rosto para observar a prima, mas foi tempo o suficiente para a primeira figura erguer a varinha e lançar-lhe um feitiço também.

—_Protego_! —Gritou Pedro. O feitiço, por já estar muito próximo, explodiu seu feitiço escudo, atirando o garoto no chão. —Ah, merda...

Rolou rapidamente para o lado, a tempo de evitar um segundo feitiço e pegou impulso para levantar. Bloqueou um novo feitiço com um movimento rápido da varinha e correu para dentro do bosque que ladeava a alameda, sumindo em meio às árvores.

—Acho que não vai desistir tão rápido. —Murmurou Pedro, enquanto ouvia os passos rápidos do Comensal acompanhando os seus.

Pelo canto do olho, viu um lampejo prateado sair por duas árvores. Parou a tempo de ver o feitiço explodir contra o tronco de uma árvore, sacudindo violentamente sua copa. Mudou de direção e apressou o passo. Parou derrapando entre alguns arbustos e saltou para trás deles, abaixando-se. Ouviu os passos pesados diminuírem até pararem pisoteando as folhas ali perto. Ouviu a respiração rápida do Comensal por trás da mascara, enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro. Por fim, quando Pedro pensou que ele fosse desistir, o Comensal ergueu a varinha em direção aos céus.

—Marca Negra? —Murmurou Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve.

—_Homenum Revelio!_ —Exclamou uma voz dura e rouca, estranhamente feminina. A ponta de sua varinha brilhou por um instante, antes de ser atraída diretamente para onde Pedro estava. —_Bombarda!_

Pedro saltou para trás a tempo de evitar o feitiço que explodiu os arbustos. Sentiu o pé escorregar no terreno úmido, a mochila escorregar de seus ombros e caid no chão e, logo em seguida, um forte golpe em seu queixo. Cambaleou dois passos para o lado antes de cair no chão, com o rosto virado para a grama.

—Auch... —Murmurou, erguendo um pouco o corpo, massageando o queixo. O Comensal estava parado no mesmo lugar de antes e posicionava a varinha como se tivesse acabado de aplicar um golpe de espada. Pedro ficou encarando a mascara, que parecia alguém em agonia, por um longo minuto, antes de levantar-se. —Quem é você?

Não houve resposta. O Comensal abaixou a varinha e ficou encarando Pedro através dos buracos em sua mascara. Pedro não conseguia ver seus olhos em meio a escuridão. Dando-se por vencido, abaixou a própria varinha, na mesma posição que o Comensal estava. Durante quase dois minutos ficaram se encarando em silêncio. Então, toda a calma do bosque foi quebrado por uma explosão de fagulhas que partiu da varinha de ambos.

Em esperar que as primeiras fagulhas sumissem, ambos ergueram mais uma vez suas varinhas e iniciaram uma seqüencia de feitiços que colidiam ou ricocheteavam um no outro, forçando-os a saltar para os lados, para desviar deles.

—_Protego!_ —Exclamou Pedro, fazendo um movimento largo com a varinha, como se rebatesse algo. Rapidamente girou-a no ar e abaixou na direção da Comensal. —_Estupefaça_!

O Comensal girou no próprio eixo e, num movimento rápido de sua capa, sumiu no ar. Pedro arregalou os olhos, mas, antes que pudesse fazer algo, sentiu uma explosão em suas costas, jogando-o para frente. Caiu diante de algumas árvores, ralando as mãos e o rosto na terra. Seu corpo parecia paralisado pelo feitiço.

Passos se aproximaram lentamente de seu corpo. Sentiu mãos agarrando seus cabelos e puxando-o para trás, até que seu rosto estivesse emparelhado com a mascara negra e brilhante do Comensal. Sentiu a varinha encostar em sua garganta e pressionar de leve, como numa ameaça.

—Ultimas palavras? —Murmurou a voz dura e impassível, abafada pela mascara. Pedro riu de leve, sentindo a garganta entalar de leve.

—Sim... —Murmurou, sentindo os dedos relaxarem de leve sobre a varinha e os músculos recuperarem o movimento. —_Accio Espada!_

Ouviu-se um som de pano rasgando logo atrás dela. Um zunido rápido chegou à seus ouvidos e, antes que ela pudesse se virar, a espada de cabo de bronze e lamina azul venceu o espaço entre eles e parou na mão do garoto. Num movimento rápido e aproveitando a distração do Comensal, o garoto girou a lamina sobre a mascara. Ouviu um som trincado, enquanto o Comensal dava passos para trás, levando as mãos ao rosto, como se tentasse segurar a mascara.

Pedro levantou-se rapidamente, usando a espada para apoiar-se. Virou-se rapidamente na direção dele e encarou enquanto o Comensal dava alguns passos para trás. Suas mãos já não seguravam a mascara, que se partira no meio. Quase em câmera lenta, uma metade da mascara abandonou seu rosto, logo sendo seguida pela outra. Longos cabelos negros se desprenderam e caíram sobre os ombros de uma garota de belos olhos castanhos, quase da cor do chocolate. Pedro deu mais um passo para trás, sentindo o queixo cair lentamente.

—_Estupefaça!_ —Gritou a garota, sem dar tempo de Pedro pensar em nada. O garoto ergueu a espada a tempo de desviar o feitiço.

Girou no ar para desviar de outro feitiço e, num movimento quase imperceptível, deixou a ponta do dedo passar pela lamina. Uma gota de sangue escorregou pelo metal, antes de ser absorvida. A lamina brilhou intensamente. Girou a lamina no ar antes de golpear o ar na diagonal, formando um imenso deslocamento de ar, que atirou a garota para longe. Pedro deixou o peso do corpo apoiar-se sobre a espada, enquanto a lamina ia lentamente deixando de emitir aquela luz azulada.

—Ufa...essa foi por pouc...

Mas antes que terminasse de falar, um novo deslocamento de ar surgiu, dessa vez indo em sua direção. Arregalou os olhos e pôs a espada em frente ao corpo, mas foi atirado para trás. Sentiu as costas baterem no tronco de uma árvore antes de escorregar até o chão, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

A garota vinha andando em sua direção, lentamente. Seus cabelos estavam bastante bagunçados e cheios de folhas. Suas vestes estavam sujas e havia sangue escapando de sua testa e do canto de seus lábios. Carregava na mão esquerda a varinha e, na mão direita, uma recém surgida espada de cabo forjado em prata e a lamina tão negra que misturava-se à escuridão.

—Mas o que... —Começou Pedro, levantando-se lentamente, sentindo o corpo extremamente dolorido. Observou bem a espada que agora arranhava o solo lentamente. Um filete de luz entrou por entre as árvores, iluminando a lamina. O garoto conseguiu ver claramente os vincos que formavam a palavra "RAVENCLAW" no metal frio.

—Parece que reencontrou uma velha amiga. —Murmurou a garota, a voz ainda fria e impassível, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto. Ergueu a espada, de modo a tornar ainda mais visível as letras, o olhar ainda fixo em Pedro. —O Lord das Trevas me presenteou com ela hoje. Achou que pudesse ser...util...

—Mas...como...estava...estava destruída... —Murmurou Pedro, olhando atônito para a espada e logo em seguida para a garota, que ainda sorria de uma forma sinistra.

—Nada é impossível para o Lord das Trevas. —Murmurou a garota, sublinhando bem a palavra "nada". Havia um toque de reverencia em seu modo de falar de Voldemort.

Pedro seguiu olhando fixamente para a espada. Sentiu-se por um instante mergulhado em uma penseira. Lembranças correram diante de seus olhos com tanta vivacidade que podia jurar que eram reais. Por fim, piscou os olhos e voltou a focar a lamina negra que refulgia no ar.

—Eu já destruí essa aberração antes. —Murmurou Pedro, posicionando a própria espada. —Eu posso derrotar-la de novo.

A garota abriu um sorriso satisfeito, antes de posicionar a espada também. Seus olhares se encontraram e Pedro não conseguiu reprimir a sensação de que já vira aqueles olhos antes. Sacudiu a cabeça de leve e, quando retornou a posição, a garota já havia sumido.

—Sua concentração é péssima! —Gritou a comensal, logo atrás dele. Pedro virou-se à tempo de bloquear o golpe, sendo empurrado para trás.

—Geralmente as pessoas não anunciam ataques surpresa! —Devolveu o garoto, fazendo força para empurrar-la para trás. Conseguiu afastar-se o suficiente para dar um passo para trás. Girou a espada no ar e golpeou seu corpo de lado. A comensal virou a tempo de defender o golpe, empurrando-o para o lado.

A Comensal meramente estreitou seu olhar na direção do garoto, partindo para mais uma onda de ataques. As espadas se encontravam no ar em movimentos rápidos e agressivos, as vezes um bloqueava o outro e ficavam se empurrando, tentando fazer o outro ceder, mas logo recomeçavam a luta.

A garota saltou para trás, para longe do alcance dele, passando a língua pelo canto dos lábios, recolhendo o sangue que estava ali. Virou o rosto um pouco para o lado e cuspiu o sangue na lamina. Por um instante a gota vermelha escorreu pelo metal, antes de ser absorvido. A espada emanou uma luz macabra. Girou-a no ar mais uma vez e posicionou-a como se fosse uma lança. Pedro franziu a testa, olhando-a por um instante, sem entender.

—Cansei de brincar. —Murmurou a garota, abaixando as sobrancelhas de leve. Então, começou a correr na direção do garoto, movendo a espada em sua direção.

Pedro arregalou os olhos e, bem a tempo de evitar ser acertado direto no coração, girou a espada, desviando o trajeto do golpe. A lamina passou raspando por seu ombro, abrindo um corte. Ignorando a dor ardente, Pedro girou e bateu a parte lisa da lamina nas pernas dela, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio por um instante.

Um grito de agonia chamou sua atenção. Girou o olhar na direção da alameda onde estivera antes, sentindo o coração parar por um instante.

—Sophia! —Exclamou, mas logo sentiu uma dor excruciante em sua perna direita. Ouviu o doloroso som da lamina sendo retirada de sua própria carne e cambaleou para o lado, usando a própria espada para se apoiar. —Argh!

—Eu vou dizer de novo. Sua concentração é péssima.

Pedro ergueu o olhar para ela, num misto de dor, raiva e angustia. Seus dentes estavam trincados de dor e concentração. Sua mão emitiu uma aura alaranjada e pequenas ondas de calor. Levou-a até o local do ferimento e, quando retirou, a ferida parecia cicatrizada.

—Milord avisou que isso aconteceria. —Murmurou a garota, olhando indiferente para o corte cicatrizado. Pedro porém movia a perna, como se quisesse conferir se estava realmente curada.

—Eu não vou perder meu tempo com você. —Murmurou o garoto, erguendo um pouco a espada. Passou a lamina pela palma da mão, deixando-a absorver uma grande quantidade de sangue. Por fim, afastou a espada, enquanto novas ondas de calor surgiam em sua mão, fechando o ferimento. A Espada de Ravenclaw brilhou mais intensamente do que da primeira vez.

A garota encarou Pedro com o olhar estreito, num ar de desafio. Puxando o ar para os pulmões, Pedro esticou o braço para trás, antes de brandir a espada no ar, em diagonal. Um deslocamento de ar ainda mais forte que o primeiro partiu da espada, partindo o tronco de algumas árvores, que penderam de maneira precária sobre o que restava. A garota arregalou os olhos e, num novo giro da capa, sumiu no ar a tempo de evitar o golpe. Pedro soltou um gemido de dor e frustração, antes de lembrar-se do grito da prima. Girou rapidamente nos calcanhares e correu na direção da alameda.

—_Accio Mochila!_ —Gritou enquanto corria. Ouviu um zunido alto e o som de galhos quebrando, antes que sua mochila aparecesse à sua frente. Agarrou-a no ar e, segurando com firmeza, continuou sua corrida na direção da alameda.

—Arre! —Exclamou Pedro, assim que um estalo, como o de um chicote estalando, soou à sua frente. Girou a espada à tempo de deter mais um golpe da Comensal. —Você não desiste nunca?

—Vai logo descobrir que não! —Gritou a garota. Os cabelos agora caiam por sobre seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais transloucado.

O garoto rangeu os entes e empurrou-a para trás dando um passo para o lado. Girou a espada mais uma vez, golpeando o lado do corpo dela. A garota girou a espada agilmente e bloqueou o ataque, já pegando impulso para um novo golpe.

O tilintar metálico espalhou-se em ecos pelo bosque. Os dois retornaram ao combate rápido, um tentando atacar o outro de todas as formas possíveis. Os constantes gritos de Sophia faziam Pedro perder a concentração, sendo pego desprevenido pela Comensal diversas vezes. A garota, por seu lado, não dava tempo dele usar os poderes elementais para se regenerar e os cortes causados pelos golpes já começavam a incomodar e arder.

—Droga! —Disse Pedro, por entre os dentes, enquanto via o novo corte em seu braço. Virou-se para frente a tempo de deter um novo ataque, empurrando ela para o lado e golpeando-a de lado.

A garota girou para defender-se. Ergueu a espada e tentou um golpe por cima, defendido por ele. Pedro rangeu os dentes e empurrou-a para trás, tentando desarmá-la. A Comensal sorriu de uma maneira maldosa, segurando a espada com mais força, como se entendesse o objetivo dele.

—Deveria desistir enquanto é tempo! —Gritou a garota, girando a espada ainda mais rapidamente. Pedro começava a sentir o peso da espada e dos ferimentos. Fez uma careta de dor e conseguiu empurrar ela para trás, ganhando alguma distância.

—Vai descobrir que eu não desisto tão fácil. —Murmurou o garoto, apoiando a ponta da espada no chão. Antes que ela tentasse alguma coisa, ergueu-a rapidamente, jogando terra em seus olhos.

Aproveitando o momento de distração, girou nos calcanhares e correu mais uma vez na direção da alameda. Ouviu os passos rápidos e felinos dela atrás de si e tentou imprimir mais velocidade. Saltou para o asfalto e virou-se rapidamente. A garota saltava em sua direção, a espada erguida acima da cabeça. Largando a espada de Ravenclaw no chão, o garoto aproximou as mãos, criando entre elas uma bola maciça de fogo. Como se tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta, girou o braço para trás e arremessou, como se jogasse uma bola de baseball.

A bola de fogo atingiu o peito da garota à queima roupa. Seu corpo descreveu um arco e caiu de costas no chão, com parte da roupa chamuscada. Pedro parou derrapando, escorregando um pouco, mas logo virou-se ao ouvir mais um grito.

—Sophia! —Gritou, arregalando os olhos. A prima estava jogada no chão, contorcendo-se como se mil facas estivessem sendo enfiadas em seu corpo. Em pé, ao seu lado, estava outra garota. Essa tinha cabelos cheios e cacheados e olhos cinzentos. A garota observava Sophia ser torturada, com o mesmo prazer que uma criança sente em arrancar as pernas de uma formiga.

—Pare! —Gritou Pedro, puxando a varinha do bolso da calça. —_Estupefaça!_

A garota de cabelos cacheados virou o olhar a tempo de puxar a varinha e saltar para longe do golpe. Pedro correu até a prima que parara de se contorcer, mas ainda parecia fraca para levantar-se. Seus braços e pernas tremiam e seu rosto estava lívido.

—Hey...Soh...Soh, você está me ouvindo? —Murmurou o garoto, passando um dos braços pelas costas da prima, erguendo um pouco seu corpo. A garota balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas seu lábio tremia de mais para que ela falasse.

—Tocante. —Disse uma voz vinda não de muito longe. A primeira Comensal, de cabelos lisos, aproximava-se lentamente. O local onde a bola de fogo havia atingido, estava agora chamuscado, mostrando parte de sua pele ligeiramente avermelhada. Trazia a varinha em uma das mãos e a espada na outra, arrastando a ponta no chão. —Mas sinto interromper a reunião familiar.

—Não vamos nos demorar mais do que o necessário. —Disse a garota de cabelos encaracolados. Só então Pedro notou que ela tinha um corte no supercílio. —Já perdemos mais tempo que o necessário com eles.

—Tem razão, Soana. —Murmurou a primeira Comensal, erguendo a espada e embainhando-a no cinto. Aproximou-se lentamente de onde Soana estava, ficando ao seu lado. —No três?

—Não temos tempo para essas tolices, Morgan. —Disse Soana, exasperado.

—Morgan? —Murmurou Pedro, sentindo o coração cair até o estomago e voltar rapidamente. Seu olhar correu rapidamente até o rosto da Comensal de cabelos lisos e rapidamente suas feições começaram a se tornar familiares. Mesmo seus olhos frios e desprovidos de emoção pareciam iguais aos seus.

—Você tem razão. —Disse Morgan, trazendo Pedro de volta à realidade. —Vamos terminar com isso agora. _Avada Kedavra!_

Por um instante tudo ao redor deles parou. Dois lampejos de luz verde partiram na direção deles. Pedro olhou para Morgan que sorria friamente para ele. Sua mente voltou à imagem da garotinha num berço, esticando a mão inocentemente em sua direção. Piscou os olhos por um instante e agarrou o corpo de Sophia com mais força contra o próprio.

No minuto seguinte, sentia seu peito sendo comprimido por barras de ferro. Uma dor lancinante percorreu sua perna como um veneno quente, mas não conseguiu gritar devido a pressão em seu peito. Quando, por fim, aquele incômodo todo passou, seu corpo tombou no chão sem nenhum equilíbrio. A dor tornou-se ainda mais real, quase insuportável. Ao mesmo tempo em que o músculo doía de uma forma incomum, era como se ele também não existisse. Seu corpo tremia violentamente e sentiu mais uma vez a incontrolável vontade de vomitar.

Haviam parado em outro beco escuro, dessa vez entre dois prédios altos, as paredes feitas de tijolo exposto. Havia uma grande caçamba e lixo ali perto, transbordando de lixo e, em algum lugar ao longe, um cachorro latia.

—Pedro? —Perguntou Sophia, meio rouca. Viu o vulto da prima movendo-se ao seu lado, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi gritar de dor. Ouviu a prima ofegar e logo em seguida soltar um lamento pesado. —Oh Merlin!

—Pedro? Sophia? —Perguntou uma voz conhecida. Apesar de estar quase cego de dor, o garoto virou o olhar para a entrada do beco. Um vulto aproximava-se lentamente, carregando algumas sacolas. —O que estão fazendo aqui?

—Gil! —Exclamou Sophia, com um ar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo aliviado?

"Gil?" pensou Pedro, logo sentindo todos os seus pensamentos anuviarem, a cabeça ficar repentinamente leve e tudo ao seu redor tornar-se escuro.


	11. Refúgio

—**Capítulo 11—**

**Refugio**

Era difícil concentrar-se em um sonho, quando parecia que seu corpo inteiro estava ardendo, como se estivesse preso a um ferro em brasa. Sua consciência ia e voltava em intervalos irregulares. Captava algumas conversas rápidas entre sua prima e mais alguém, mas não conseguia entender o que elas falavam. Logo sua mente voltava à escuridão, pontilhadas por sonhos incoerentes, onde seus pais eram assassinados pela Comensal Morgan, que logo em seguida começava a lhe atacar, antes que ele mergulhasse em um fosso, onde estavam os corpos de todos os seus amigos. Tentava acordar, mas nem em seus raros momentos de consciência ele conseguia sair daquela sensação angustiante.

Não soube quanto tempo aquilo durou. O tempo parecia ter se tornado um mero detalhe naquele momento. Foi com um grande esforço que conseguiu abrir os olhos. Suas pálpebras pareciam anormalmente pesadas. Aos poucos foi tomando consciência do próprio corpo e como se sentia dolorido, principalmente em sua perna, onde parecia faltar um pedaço. Tentou levantar-se, mas era como se tivesse saído de uma grande ressaca.

—Ele acordou! —Gritou alguém não muito longe. Tentou virar a cabeça para ver quem era, mas seu pescoço parecia rígido de mais.

Ouviu passos apressados ao longe e logo a luz acendeu. Fechou os olhos com força mais uma vez, sentindo-os arderem pela claridade súbita, antes de acostumar-se com a luminosidade. Dois vultos se aproximavam da cama, agitados. Aos poucos sua visão foi focalizando. Reconheceu rapidamente sua prima. Ao seu lado, estava uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, bem claros.

—Gillian? —Murmurou o garoto, sentindo a voz repentinamente rouca, por tanto tempo sem usar-la.

—É! Sou eu, cabeção! —Disse a garota, com um ar bem humorado. —Você nos deu um baita susto!

—O que aconteceu? —Perguntou Pedro, tentando sentar-se na cama.

—Você estrunchou quando a gente aparatou. —Disse Sophia, pondo uma mão em seu ombro, para que ele permanecesse deitado. —Por sorte a Gil nos encontrou logo depois.

—Eu estava voltando do mercado. —Disse Gillian, dando de ombros. Pedro sentiu a cama afundar um pouco mais e supôs que ela tivesse sentado. —Ouvi alguém aparatar.

Pedro olhou para o teto por um instante, absorvendo o que elas falavam. Levou a mão até a perna, sentindo a gaze áspera que rodeava. Podia sentir claramente a perna, mas era como se o local ainda estivesse vazio.

—Sorte a Hermione Granger ser boa em poções. —Disse Gillian. —Ela sempre me achou desastrada de mais para aparatar. Então preparou algumas poções, pro caso de, bem...acontecer o que aconteceu com você.

Pedro murmurou um "hm" de compreensão, enquanto ainda passava a ponta dos dedos por sobre o curativo. Depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, o garoto apoiou as mãos na cama para sentar-se.

Só então reparou no cômodo. Era bastante simples. A cama tinha lençóis limpos, amarelos. Havia uma penteadeira desarrumada e, espalhados pelas paredes, vários pôsteres de bandas trouxas e bruxas. Haviam um colchão ao lado de sua cama, desarrumado como se alguém tivesse pisoteado.

—Quanto tempo eu apaguei? —Perguntou Pedro, levando a mão à cabeça, sentindo-se meio zonzo.

—Duas semanas. —Disse Sophia, pondo a mão na testa do primo. —A febre passou.

—Duas semanas. —Sussurrou Pedro, indiferente ao toque da prima. Escondia agora os olhos entre as mãos, sentindo-os arderem um pouco. — Isso é tempo de mais. Preciso sair daqui...

—Eu não acho aconselhável. —Ponderou Gillian, olhando o amigo por um tempo, antes de desviar o olhar para o lado de fora. —Não enquanto as coisas não se acalmarem.

—Se acalmarem? —Perguntou Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve. — Ok, eu sei que as coisas estão difíceis, mas enquanto o Ministério estiver...

—O Ministro foi morto, Pedro. —Disse Gillian, ainda sem olhar para o amigo. —Você-sabe-quem tomou conta do ministério.

—O que? —Exclamou Pedro, arregalando os olhos. —Voldem...

—Não diga esse nome! —Gritou Gillian, olhando repentinamente assustada para o garoto.

Por um breve instante, aquela reação da ruiva varreu da cabeça de Pedro o fato de que, agora, o Ministério da Magia era comandado por Comensais da Morte. Gillian nunca parecera ter medo do nome Voldemort. Aliás, por muitas vezes o garoto notava que ela simplesmente "esquecia" que aquele nome causava tanto medo no mundo bruxo.

—Gil... —Disse Pedro, abaixando as sobrancelhas. —é só um nome. Você nunca teve medo antes.

—Você não entende. —Disse a garota, levantando-se bruscamente. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, parecendo bem agitada. —O nome está em um tabu. Se alguém disser o nome dele, BUM! Na mesma hora milhares de Comensais da Morte aparecem e te levam... seja lá para onde for.

Pedro olhou para a ruiva por um instante, a boca meio aberta, numa expressão de confusão e ao mesmo tempo de incredulidade. Virou lentamente o olhar para a prima, que apenas encolheu os ombros.

—Achei melhor não arriscar.

—Tudo bem. Foi... melhor... —Disse Pedro, ainda meio aturdido. Levou a mão até a cabeça, sentindo-se como se tivesse levantado rápido de mais. —Então... Você-sabe-quem...é o novo Ministro da Magia?

—Não... —Disse Gillian, parecendo acalmar-se, sentando-se novamente na cama. —Claro que não. Ele não ia se arriscar assim. Ele está usando outros.

Pedro encarou Gillian demoradamente, avaliando bem as noticias. Sim, fazia mais o estilo de Voldemort usar outros para controlar o que queria. Nunca atuava por fora dos bastidores. Respirou fundo e, tentando não encarar o olhar de preocupação das duas, voltou a olhar o quarto.

—Onde estamos? —Perguntou num tom vagamente interessado.

—Minha casa, óbvio. —Disse Gillian, levantando-se da cama e andando pelo quarto distraidamente. —Eu encontrei vocês, não é? Só podia trazer-los para cá.

—Faz sentido. —Murmurou Pedro, ainda meio distante.

—Tem sido horrível... —Disse Gillian, encolhendo os ombros, parecendo murchar um pouco. —Você não tem idéia, Pedro... eles...

E soltou um muxoxo de impaciência, sem conseguir esconder a raiva em seu olhar. Pedro franziu a testa de leve, encarando a garota. Nunca vira aquela expressão em seu rosto. Na verdade era quase impossível pensar numa Gillian com raiva.

—O que está acontecendo? —Perguntou Pedro, com um certo receio, virando o olhar para a prima.

Sophia moveu-se incomodada para o lado, antes de pegar um Profeta Diário sobre a penteadeira desarrumada. Sacudiu-o no ar para desamassar algumas folhas, antes de entregar ao primo. O garoto pegou o jornal entre as mãos, ainda encarando a prima, antes de olhar para o jornal.

—Droga. —Murmurou Pedro, segurando o jornal com força, como se fosse rasgar-lo. Em letras garrafais o Profeta anunciava a criação da Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos Trouxas. Embaixo, havia uma lista de nomes com data e hora para se apresentar.

Um silêncio modorrento pairou sobre eles, quase de uma forma sólida. Gillian continuava de costas para ele e Sophia encarava o chão, remexendo os dedos, incomodada, sobre o próprio colo. Pedro continuou sentado olhando para a foto de Dolores Umbridge, presunçosa, assumindo o cargo na recém criada comissão. Apertou o jornal com força antes de atirar-lo de lado. Respirou fundo e colocou as pernas para fora da cama.

—Hey! Onde pensa que vai? —Perguntou Sophia, indo rapidamente na direção do primo

—Banheiro. —Disse o garoto, singelamente. —Estou segurando há duas semanas. Acho que não dá mais.

Sophia olhou para o primo por um instante, como se não acreditasse muito no que ele dizia, antes de afastar-se, murmurando um "desculpe", meio constrangida. Sem ligar para aquilo, Pedro levantou-se. Sua perna estrunchada parecia um membro que passou muito tempo no gesso. Arriscou colocar o pé no chão, mas sem sentir muita firmeza, saiu mancando, apoiando-se no máximo de objetos que podia.

—Primeira porta a direita, no corredor. —Informou Gillian, os braços ainda cruzados sobre o peito, olhando meio divertida para o amigo.

Pedro meramente confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a cambalear na direção do banheiro. Empurrou a porta e tateou a parede até achar o interruptor. Trancou-a e ficou um instante com o ouvido encostado na porta, antes de dar dois passos para trás, sentando-se no vaso sanitário. Puxou a varinha e ficou um instante encarando a ponta.

—_Expecto Patronum_! —Murmurou, fazendo um fio prateado escapar pela ponta da varinha. —Ah, vamos. Não é hora de falhar. _Expecto Patronum!_

Dessa vez, uma águia prateada irrompeu da ponta da varinha. Plainou um instante no ar, como se esperasse algum tipo de comando, antes de pousar no joelho de Pedro.

—Preciso que leve um recado. Para Chapolim Weasley. E APENAS para o Chap, entendeu? Se mais alguém tentar ouvir o recado, desapareça. Ok? —Perguntou para o patrono, que pareceu entender. —Preciso falar com ele o mais rápido possível. Preciso de uma linha segura. E de uma resposta ao mais rápido possível.

A águia abriu as asas em sinal de compreensão, antes de sair voando pelo banheiro. Atravessou a parede como um fantasma e plainou no ar por um instante, antes de sumir entre as nuvens. Com um muxoxo cansado, Pedro levantou-se do caso. Apertou a descarga sem motivo aparente, antes de sair do aposento.

* * *

—Você ouviu o que eu disse? —Perguntou Gillian, abaixando um pouco o jornal.

Havia passado dois dias desde que Pedro havia enviado o patrono para seus amigos. Desde então, passava muito tempo olhando para qualquer janela que estivesse por perto, esperando ver um vulto prateado voando em sua direção. Por muitas vezes era chamado de volta à realidade por Gillian ou por Sophia.

—Pedro! —Chamou Gillian mais uma vez, batendo de leve na mesa. O garoto sobressaltou-se de leve, virando o olhar em sua direção.

—Ahm? Oi, o que foi? —Perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

—O que tanto olha pela janela? —Perguntou a garota, com um ar de curiosidade, dobrando o jornal de qualquer jeito. —Não tenho vizinhas gostosas para você ficar bisbilhotando.

—Não é isso. —Disse o garoto, com um ar meio impaciente. —Só...estou pensando.

Gillian continuou a olhar-lo desconfiada. Sabia que ela não acreditava naquilo. Foi salvo de um interrogatório pelo som da porta se abrindo. Uma mulher loira, de seus cinqüenta anos, queixo proeminente e duro e olhos bastante verdes entrou na casa. Tirou a echarpe do pescoço e colocou-a de qualquer jeito nos ganchos atrás da porta, antes de ir na direção deles.

—Nada...nenhuma novidade. —Disse, retirando a varinha do bolso. Foi fazendo alguns movimentos com a varinha, enquanto seus cabelos escureciam.

—Não esperava que houvesse. —Murmurou Pedro, abaixando um pouco as sobrancelhas, enquanto via a mulher loira, lentamente, transformar-se em sua prima.

—Encontrei isso. —Disse Sophia, soltando os cabelos presos, antes de retirar dois folhetos do bolso do sobretudo puído e velho que usava. Jogou-os sobre a mesa, antes de sentar-se de qualquer jeito no sofá ao lado.

Pedro olhou para Gillian por um instante, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, antes de pegar o folheto de cima. Era a foto de rosto de um garoto magricelo, de cabelos negros e despenteados e olhos verdes, emoldurados por óculos redondos. Em letras garrafais, informava tratar-se do "INDESEJAVEL Nº1". Encarou por um instante o rosto de Harry Potter à sua frente, antes de largar o folheto no meio da mesa.

—É... previsível. —Disse Pedro, erguendo o olhar na direção de Gillian. —E o seu? O que diz?

—É...horrível. —Disse a garota, levando uma mão até os lábios, enquanto lia o panfleto. —Eles...estão dizendo que os nascidos trouxas roubam a magia dos bruxos. Ensinam a...reconhecer-los e...recomendam...atacar-los!

—Vold... —Parou ao ouvir Gillian e a prima gemerem baixinho. —Ok, ok...Você-sabe-quem nunca escondeu o 'amor' que sente pelos nascidos trouxas. —Disse Pedro, voltando a olhar pela janela. —E parece que ele não está medindo esforços para demonstrar isso.

Gillian e Sophia concordaram com murmúrios resignados. A morena anunciou que ia tomar banho e encaminhou-se para o corredor. Gillian recolheu os pratos e restos do café-da-manhã de cima da mesa, levando para a cozinha. Pedro permaneceu sentado, uma mão sobre o ferimento estrunchado. A dor já havia passado, mas ainda sentia a perna como se tivesse passado muito tempo no gesso. Olhou mais uma vez para a janela e deixou seu olhar perder-se na névoa que se formava sobre a cidade.

Um vulto prateado passou voando por um grupo de pombos e aterrissou no telhado do prédio à frente. Pedro franziu a testa, observando a forma difusa que se mesclava com o branco perolado do sol em contato com a névoa. Sacou a varinha do bolso da calça e mancou na direção da janela.

O grande animal saltou em sua direção. Deu um passo apressado para trás, na tentativa de desviar, mas ele simplesmente atravessou-o. Virou-se rapidamente para encarar um poderoso tigre que agora sentava-se à sua frente, balançando a cauda lentamente, parecendo mais um gato que cresceu de mais. Ficaram se encarando mutuamente, antes que o animal escancarasse a boca, mas, ao invés do rugido, foi uma voz familiar que saiu.

"_**Chalé de Upper Flagey**_"

E dissolveu-se no ar. Pedro ficou por um instante parado, observando a fumaça prateada que sumia lentamente, esperando que houvesse mais alguma coisa a ser dita. O som de passos rápidos chamou sua atenção. Gillian chegava aos tropeços, segurando a varinha, parecendo atrapalhada.

—O que foi isso? —Perguntou afobada, quase escorregando, apoiando-se na parede, mantendo a varinha firme em outra mão.

—Um amigo. —Murmurou Pedro, olhando para os lados, como se ainda esperasse mais alguma mensagem. Por fim, quando se convenceu de que era apenas aquilo, levantou-se de um pulo. —Tem pó de flu aqui?

—Aaahm...tem...na gaveta da...estante... —Disse a garota, parecendo ligeiramente confusa. —Você não...está pensando em...a rede de flu está sendo vigiada!

—Eu sei... —Disse Pedro, meio vagamente, abrindo a gaveta e puxando um saquinho de pano de dentro. Soltou a cordinha e derramou um punhado na palma da mão.

Gillian ficou parada no mesmo local, abrindo e fechando a boca, com uma expressão de incredulidade. Pedro abaixou-se de frente para a lareira, fazendo um movimento rápido com a mão livre. Chamas bem laranjas surgiram automaticamente. Respirou fundo, jogou o pó dentro, fazendo as chamas mudarem para um verde esmeralda. Prendeu a respiração e enfiou a cabeça em meio às chamas.

—_Chalé de Upper Flagey..._ —Disse em meio as cinzas que rodavam ao seu redor.

Fechou os olhos e tentou ignorar a sensação nauseante da viagem via Flu. Quando tudo parou de rodar ao seu redor, voltou a abrir os olhos. Encarava agora uma saleta singela de um chalé. Dois pares de pernas estavam sentadas à mesa, parecendo conversar.

—...com meus próprios olhos, Chap... —Disse a voz de William, com um ar pesaroso. — Preferia que não.

—Pedro vai adorar isso. —Riu o ruivo, com um ar meio sarcástico.

—O que eu ia adorar saber? —Perguntou o garoto, singelamente.

As pernas afastaram-se rapidamente da mesa, derrubando uma das cadeiras no chão. Ouviu passos apressados e logo o rosto de Chapolim materializou-se à sua frente.

—Pedro!

Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, William apareceu, empurrando o ruivo para o lado. A varinha saltou do mecanismo em seu pulso, parando em sua mão rapidamente, apontando para dentro da lareira. Pedro olhou para a varinha do primo por um instante, antes de soltar um suspiro pesado.

—Meu nome é Pedro Jude Ravenclaw, estudante de Hogwarts, da casa Corvinal. Meu patrono assume a forma de uma águia.

Por um instante, Pedro encarou demoradamente o primo. Nunca sabia se seus olhos esboçavam desconfiança ou não. Sempre oculto por óculos escuros. Seus cabelos estavam bem maiores e uma barba por fazer escurecia seu queixo. Por fim, o garoto abaixou a varinha, abrindo espaço para o ruivo aproximar-se também.

—Essa lareira é segura? —Perguntou Pedro, olhando ao redor.

—É. Ligação clandestina. Mas é bom não dar nenhuma informação a mais. Nada mais em nosso mundo é totalmente seguro.

—É, eu sei. —Disse Pedro, meio resignado. —Como estão as coisas?

—Estamos bem. Conseguimos tirar todos e trazer pra cá o mais rápido possível. —Disse Chap, sentando-se no chão, de frente para a lareira.

—A Mansão Gryffindor não era protegida pelo feitiço Fidelis? E sua casa também, Will.—Perguntou Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve.

Pedro viu quando o primo e Chapolim trocaram um olhar tenso. Franziu a testa, sentindo que havia algo de errado ali. Por fim, Chapolim soltou um suspiro demorado, voltando a falar.

—O Lucius...ele passou para o lado dele... —Disse o ruivo, evitando o olhar do amigo. —Ele havia estado na casa da Amanda...e na do Will...conhecia o segredo. Seria perigoso continuar lá. Então, viemos para cá.

—Bem típico. —Disse Pedro, parecendo bastante calmo. —Mas como sabem disso?

—Onde tem estado nas ultimas duas semanas? —Perguntou Will, franzindo a testa para o primo. Pedro franziu a testa de volta, sem entender. —Lucius apareceu ao lado de Pio Thicknesse no Profeta Diário, assim que ele assumiu o Ministério.

—Não sei porque a surpresa. —Disse Pedro, virando o rosto. Havia um brilho de ressentimento em seus olhos. —E a Liv? Alguém tem tido noticias dela?

—Não temos noticias dela desde que nos separamos no trem. —Disse Chap, sentando-se no chão, em perna-de-índio. —E você?

—Falei com ela na lareira antes de sair da mansão da família. —Disse Pedro, voltando a olhar para eles. —Mas ela não me deu muitas informações.

—Bem típico da Liv. —Disse William, ainda ajoelhado. —Onde está agora?

—Não posso dizer. —Disse Pedro, olhando ao redor, como se esperasse ver algo. —Não é seguro para ninguém. Agora eu preciso ir. Se cuidem.

—Pedro! — Gritou William, antes que o primo puxasse a cabeça de volta para o apartamento de Gillian. — Tome cuidado. Estamos sendo procurados.

— É...eu sei... —Disse Pedro, lançando um ultimo olhar aos dois amigos antes de afastar-se.

Tudo voltou a rodopiar. Por um instante, vislumbrou as diversas lareiras ligadas à rede de flu. Algo parecia precipitar-se por elas e imaginou que fossem pessoas se transportando.

Não demorou muito até perceber que eram mãos. Tateavam todos os cantos, como se buscassem por algo, fechando-se no ar, como se houvesse pego algo. Uma mão tocou seu rosto por breves segundos, mas virou-o rapidamente. Viu o vulto fantasmagórico da mão parado um instante antes de começar a deslocar-se rapidamente em sua direção. Agarrou com força o console da lareira do apartamento de Gillian, tentando tirar sua cabeça mais rapidamente.

—Argh! —Exclamou assim que viu-se mais uma vez diante do console da lareira de Gillians. Puxou a varinha rapidamente e apontou para as chamas. —_Signun Obduco!_

As chamas passaram do verde para o laranja novamente e aumentaram assustadoramente antes de, subitamente, sumirem. Pedro ficou um instante sentado, no chão, a respiração rápida e o olhar atônito, antes de desabar de costas, os braços abertos. Gillian olhava curiosa para ele e, só então notou, sua prima também o observava com um ar de confusão.

—O que aconteceu? —Perguntou Sophia, lançando um breve olhar para Pedro e logo em seguida para a lareira.

—Esse maluco usou a rede de flu! —Exclamou Gillian, apontando para o amigo, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

—Eu precisava falar com uns amigos. —Disse Pedro, apoiando as mãos no chão para se levantar. —Precisava de informações.

—E, pelo jeito, quase foi pego. —Disse Gillian, estreitando o olhar na direção do amigo. —Pensei que tinha ficado claro que agora há centenas de funcionários do Ministério apalpando as lareiras indiscriminadamente.

—É...eu esqueci. —Disse Pedro com certo sarcasmo. Apoiou as mãos no chão e ergueu-se. Sentiu um pouco de dor na perna antes de apoiar-se, voltando a olhar para elas. —Estão todos bem.

As duas continuaram olhando para ele por um instante antes de, com suspiros idênticos, darem as costas e voltarem à seus afazeres. Ficou um instante parado, repassando mentalmente as noticias que havia ouvido de seus amigos, antes de cambalear até um sofá. Por mera distração, puxou a varinha de carvalho e corda de coração de dragão do bolso, girando-a entre os dedos.

-;-;-;-

—_O senhor me chamou? —Perguntou o garoto, enquanto abria uma fresta da porta, pondo a cabeça para dentro._

—_Ah, sim, sim. —Disse Dumbledore. Estava virado de costas, contemplando os terrenos do castelo através da janela. —Entre Sr. Ravenclaw. Sente-se._

_Pedro murmurou um "certo", antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Caminhou lentamente até a cadeira em frente a escrivaninha e sentou-se, observando o diretor que parecia perdido em pensamentos._

—_Essa visão é linda, não acha, Sr. Ravenclaw? —Perguntou gentilmente o velho diretor, ainda contemplando a vista._

—_Ahm...claro, diretor. —Disse Pedro, visivelmente incomodado. Ajeitou-se na cadeira, parecendo medir as palavras antes de falar. —Mas...não acho que me chamou aqui para comentar a paisagem._

—_Não...obvio que não. —Disse Dumbledore, virando-se para ele, com um sorriso distante. Nunca vira o diretor tão envelhecido como naquele momento._

_Dumbledore sentou-se à mesa, diante do garoto e entrelaçou os dedos à frente do rosto. Por um instante, pareceu contemplar o anel em seu dedo, na mão enegrecida. Então, voltou a falar, numa voz suave e baixa._

—_Eu sei o que pretende. —Disse Dumbledore, erguendo o olhar para o garoto._

—_Ahm... —Pedro franziu a testa de leve, aparentemente confuso. —e do que estamos falando, diretor?_

—_Pedro... —Disse Dumbledore. O garoto franziu ainda mais a testa. Era a primeira vez em seis anos que o diretor o chamava pelo primeiro nome. —nada disso vai te trazer conforto, alivio...ou eles de volta._

—_Ah... —Disse Pedro, a compreensão subitamente espalhando-se por seu rosto. Desviou o olhar do diretor e fitou demoradamente o retrato de um dos diretores, antes de murmurar. —se estamos falando do que acho que estamos falando...e, sim, eu tenho certeza de que estamos falando do que eu acho que estamos falando...isso só interessa a mim._

—_Você me lembra muito seu pai. —Disse Dumbledore, com um sorriso saudoso no rosto, ainda encarando o garoto. —Obstinado. Sempre. Quando queria algo, não desistia nunca._

—_Que bom que tem boas lembranças dele, diretor. —Disse Pedro, voltando a encarar Dumbledore. —Eu vou atrás de quem acabou com todas elas._

—_Boas lembranças nunca se acabam. —Disse Dumbledore, contemplando o aluno por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua. —Já uma alma partida, nunca se regenera._

—_Era...só isso? —Perguntou Pedro, voltando a encarar os próprios joelhos, sentindo as mãos meio tremulas._

_O silêncio caiu sobre eles. Durante longos minutos, Dumbledore ficou encarando o aluno, enquanto este preferia encarar o tapete à seus pés. Por fim, com um suspiro demorado, o velho diretor voltou a falar._

—_Você já não é mais o garotinho perdido no meio de Londres para quem eu posso indicar o caminho certo. —Disse o diretor, vencido. —Pode ir, Sr. Ravenclaw. Logo o Sr. Potter estará chegando._

_Pedro ergueu o olhar e ficou olhando para o diretor. Sentiu um estranho aperto no peito ao olhar para aquela feição tão envelhecida. Havia algo tem Dumbledore...algo em seu olhar..._

—_O senhor teve tanto tempo para tentar me dissuadir. —Disse Pedro, mantendo-se sentado. —Por que só agora...?_

—_Creio...que o senhor descobrirá por si, Sr. Ravenclaw. —Disse Dumbledore, com um sorriso bondoso de sempre. —Agora, vá._

_Por um longo instante, Pedro seguiu olhando as feições do diretor. Então, derrotado e sabendo que não conseguiria mais nenhuma informação dele, levantou-se e caminhou na direção da porta. Ficou um instante com a mão na maçaneta, antes de olhar para o lado._

—_Fawkes está lindo. A ultima vez que o vi, estava prestes a queimar. —Murmurou casualmente. Dumbledore não lhe respondeu. Com um ultimo suspiro, abriu a porta e deixou o gabinete do diretor._

-;-;-;-

O som de buzina do lado de fora chamou sua atenção de volta ao mundo dos viventes. Sacudindo a cabeça como se espantasse um enxame e abelhas, o garoto retornou a realidade.

Será que Dumbledore já sabia, naquela tarde, que iria morrer? As vezes o velho diretor dava impressão de saber de mais sobre tudo. Será que até disso ele tinha consciência?

Mas, se sabia, por que não fizera nada para impedir? Será que estava simplesmente velho e cansado e queria desistir de tudo, deixando para eles o fardo de enfrentar uma guerra mágica, sem nenhum tipo de amparo ou esperança? Ou confiava cegamente no Potter, a ponto de achar que um garoto de dezessete anos seria capaz de resolver tudo sozinho? Com um suspiro longo e demorado, parou a varinha bruscamente durante um giro e brandiu-a com violência sem direção. O folheto que Sophia havia pego na rua deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu suavemente no chão, à seus pés. Ficou encarando por um instante os emblemas de caráter oficial do Ministério, antes de levantar-se, mancando na direção do quarto.

* * *

Agosto foi passando lentamente, sem que houvessem grandes novidades. Pouco saiam de casa e, quando saiam, tinham que ter cuidado de estarem completamente disfarçados. Nenhuma coruja entrava ou saia da casa e a lareira não foi usada uma segunda vez. Até mesmo o Profeta Diário que conseguiam era roubado ou disfarçado.

O primeiro dia de setembro chegou com um ar frio e cortante e o céu nublado. A névoa não cedera em momento algum, devido a presença dos dementadores, mas, com a eminente chegada do outono, as pessoas começavam a relevar aquilo.

A porta do apartamento abriu e fechou rapidamente. Quando o homem loiro de sobretudo negro, bem fechado ao corpo, de queixo quadrado e proeminente entrou na sala, Sophia e Gillian rapidamente levantaram, puxando suas varinhas. O homem ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

—Meu nome é Pedro Jude Ravenclaw, era aluno da Corvinal até o período letivo passado, quando decidi sair da escola. Meu patrono é uma águia, assim como minha forma animaga.

As duas continuaram apontando as varinhas para ele, antes de trocarem um breve olhar. Abaixaram-nas ainda cautelosas, olhando desconfiadas para o homem.

—Você estava ruivo quando saiu. —Disse Sophia, sentando-se novamente, mas mantendo a varinha na mão.

—Um Comensal me reconheceu e começou a me seguir. Despistei ele, mas tive que mudar o disfarce. —Disse Pedro, sacando a varinha, enquanto fazia seu rosto e seus cabelos voltarem ao normal. —Aparentemente não se pode matar um Comensal da Morte sem ser perseguido.

—E só agora você percebe isso. —Resmungou Gillian, sentando-se na cadeira, um pouco chateada.

—Temos novidades. — Disse Pedro, tirando um exemplar do Profeta Diário do bolso de dentro do sobretudo. Sacudiu-o no ar para abrir-lo melhor, antes de entregar para Sophia.

Gillian levantou-se de sua cadeira e juntou-se à Sophia para ler. Pedro soltou o sobretudo e largou-o sobre uma cadeira, antes de voltar a olhar para as duas. A medida que liam, as sobrancelhas das duas iam se erguendo em direção à seus cabelos. Por fim, com idênticos "ah"s indignados, elas voltaram a olhar para ele, com a boca meio aberta.

—Não pode ser verdade! —Exclamou Gillian, com um ar contrariado. —Eles..eles não podem fazer isso!

—Já fizeram. —Disse Pedro, com um ar tão contrariado quanto o da amiga.

—Snape...diretor. —Disse Sophia, voltando a olhar o jornal, como se esperasse que a noticia simplesmente desaparecesse. —Isso é...terrivel.

—E dois Comensais da Morte como professores. —Disse Pedro, sentando-se numa cadeira de frente para elas. —Voldem... —e parou de falar assim que ouviu o gemido dolorido das duas. —Você-sabe-quem conseguiu o que queria. Tem todo o controle sobre Hogwarts agora.

O silêncio das duas foi mais doloroso do que se elas tivessem concordado. Pedro abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o chão por um instante. Parecia que pensava em algo. Movia os lábios como se procurasse palavras. Por fim, quando achou que o silêncio já estava pesado de mais, ergueu a cabeça para olhar-las, fitando as duas demoradamente.

—Sabem que dia é hoje?

—1º de Setembro, não? —Disse Sophia, com um ar confuso, olhando para o primo sem entender. —Por que?

—E o que faríamos hoje? —Perguntou Pedro, erguendo mais as sobrancelhas.

—Hoje...é o dia em que...pegaríamos o trem para Hogwarts. —Respondeu Gillian, meio incerta. —Você não está pensando em voltar para Hogwarts, não é?

—Não, não estou. —Disse Pedro, apressadamente. —Mas hoje é o dia de retornar. Você-sabe-quem vai querer assegurar que todos os alunos embarquem. Então ele vai colocar Comensais da Morte para garantir que saia tudo como ele quer.

—E você quer ir lá? —Perguntou Gillian, enquanto Pedro acenava a cabeça afirmativamente. A garota olhou para o amigo por um instante, antes de soltar um suspiro cansado. —Sabe, acho que você não estrunchou só a perna. Deve ter estrunchado o cérebro também. Ou ao menos o bom senso. Cara! Você acabou de dizer que está sendo procurado por ter matado um Comensal e quer se meter num lugar onde, provavelmente, tem um monte deles?

—Vocês não entendem? —Perguntou Pedro, meio desesperado. —Se vão ter Comensais da Morte lá, é possível que Rodolphus Lestrange esteja lá. Duvido muito que ele mande a Bellatrix, mas o Rodolphus não é tão importante.

Ergueu o olhar mais uma vez para as duas, buscando algum apoio. Gillian continuava a olhar-lo como se ele estivesse louco e Sophia encarava o chão, evitando o olhar do primo. Por fim, sentindo-se incrivelmente frustrado, o garoto deu as costas.

—Ótimo. Vocês não precisam vir. Mas eu preciso ir logo. —E olhou para o relógio na parede. —O Expresso vai partir em uma hora.

E, sem esperar nenhuma resposta, caminhou em passos duros na direção do quarto.

9


	12. King's Cross

—**Capítulo 12—**

**King's Cross**

A grande estação de trem em Londres estava lotada como de costume. Multidões de pessoas entravam e saiam das plataformas, embarcando e desembarcando dos trens. Algumas pessoas passavam solitárias, apressadas. Outras falavam em telefones celulares, carregando valises. Haviam também aqueles grupos de pessoas, sempre desconfiados, que seguiam rumo à divisória das plataformas 9 e 10 e sumiam de vista.

A mulher de longos cabelos loiros e cacheados estava sentada num pequeno café ali perto, observando justamente esses grupos de pessoas. Vez ou outra bebia um gole do café, mas, na maioria do tempo, parecia esquecer que havia pedido. Seu olhar estreitou na direção de um homem vestido com um terno negro, com feições rudes, que pareciam ter sido talhadas em pedra. Andava de um lado para o outro, mas sem nunca afastar-se da barreira entre as plataformas.

—Tem dois vigiando a entrada. —Disse um homem de cabelos ruivos, espetados, barba fechada e rosto arredondado, sentando-se bruscamente ao lado da mulher, que derramou um pouco de café com o susto.

—Porra, Pedro! —Exclamou Sophia, pegando um pouco de guardanapo para se secar. —Avisa da próxima vez!

—Vincent! —Exclamou o garoto por entre os dentes, olhando furtivamente para os lados. —Não esqueça. Não podemos usar nossos nomes de verdade.

—Tudo bem, tudo bem...me esqueci. —Disse a garota, com uma certa impaciência, enquanto terminava de secar a roupa. —Onde está a _Demelza?_

—Está terminando de se vestir. —Murmurou Pedro, olhando por cima do ombro. O homem que vigiava a plataforma havia recomeçado a andar, enquanto outro se encostava na divisória, assumindo seu lugar. —Foi difícil encontrar um banheiro vazio.

—Ela tem que ir rápido. Faltam trinta minutos para o trem partir.

Pedro assentiu brevemente, sentindo as mãos suarem.

Mesmo a contragosto, as garotas concordaram em ajudar-lo. Em pouco tempo armaram um plano que, na opinião dos três, tinha tudo para dar errado.

Pedro e Sophia se disfarçariam como um casal levando sua filha até o Expresso de Hogwarts. Gillian, a filha, encheu o malão de coisas leves, para facilitar na hora de carregar. Entrariam na plataforma 9½ e, uma vez lá dentro, tentariam identificar Rodolphus Lestrange. O que aconteceria a partir daí, não havia sido planejado.

—Ainda podemos desistir. —Disse Sophia, olhando nervosamente para os lados.

—Se vocês quiserem voltar para o apartamento, tudo bem. —Disse Pedro, ainda olhando por cima do ombro, na direção das plataformas, antes de voltar a olhar para a prima. —Eu vou continuar.

—Não vamos te deixar aqui sozinho. —Murmurou Sophia, olhando feio para o primo. Pedro meramente sorriu para a prima e voltou a vigiar os dois.

—Pronto! Consegui! Foi mais difícil do que imaginei. —Disse uma voz ao lado deles.

Pedro e Sophia olharam para o lado ao mesmo tempo e encararam a garota. Pedro deixou o queixo cair de leve, enquanto Sophia prendeu uma risada, levando a mão até a boca. Gillian ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas angulosas e bem delineadas, olhando sem entender para os dois.

—O que? Ficou ruim? —Perguntou a garota, que estava com o cabelo loiro, num penteado estilo anos 80 e rosto pontudo.

—Não...está ótimo. —Disse Pedro, trocando um olhar divertido com a prima, antes de voltar-se para Gillian. —Mas...Cherie Curie?

—Ah, vai! Eu não consegui pensar em mais ninguém! —Disse a garota, com um ar desanimado. —Vamos! Não podemos perder o trem.

Pedro olhou brevemente para o relógio de pulso. Faltava pouco mais de meia-hora para o trem partir. Levantou-se da cadeira rapidamente e, lançando um rápido olhar à plataforma de embarque, viu que o Comensal que andava havia retomado o posto próximo à divisória, enquanto o outro reassumia o posto. Pigarreou impaciente enquanto Sophia terminava de pagar o café e, antes que elas resolvessem ir, o garoto já estava à meio caminho da plataforma.

—Ped...Vincent! —Exclamou Sophia, esticando o braço para segurar o do primo. —Não acha que chegar lá sozinho vai ser...estranho?

O garoto parou, virando meio irritado para encarar o rosto transfigurado da prima. Mesmo com o queixo mais pontudo e o rosto mais ossudo, a expressão determinada de Sophia permanecia presente. Deixou o braço relaxar um pouco, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente como se estivesse espantando um enxame de abelhas.

—Você tem razão. Me desculpa. —Murmurou, olhando para a prima por um instante, antes de olhar para o relógio. —O trem já via partir.

—Vamos rápido então. —Disse Sophia, ainda olhando para ele firmemente. Escorregou a mão pelo braço do primo antes de engatar o próprio ao dele. —Tente não parecer tão tenso.

Pedro apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem emitir uma palavra. O comensal encostado na parede agora dava lugar ao que fazia a ronda pela estação. Estreitou um pouco o olhar na direção deles antes de respirar fundo, tentando manter o ar mais natural possível. Aproximaram casualmente da barreira que separava as plataformas nove e dez e já estavam quase chegando à parede de tijolos rígida, quando o braço do Comensal bloqueou o caminho.

—Varinhas. —Ordenou naquela voz baixa e rascante, que mais parecia o rugido de um felino selvagem. Pedro, Sophia e Gillian puxaram as varinhas discretamente e mostraram. O homem olhou desconfiado para elas, antes de voltar a analisar o rosto deles. —Como posso saber que são suas de verdade?

—Corda de coração de dragão, feita de carvalho, trinta centímetros. —Disse Pedro, sem emoção alguma. Olhou para Sophia e para Gillian, esperando elas falarem as especificações de suas varinhas, antes de voltar-se para o homem. —Podemos passar? Estamos quase atrasados.

—Tudo bem. —Disse o comensal, com um ar resignado, ainda olhando desconfiado para eles. —Lá dentro irão verificar seus nomes.

E, virando o rosto para observar o restante da multidão, abriu espaço para os três passarem. Sentindo uma espécie de peso descer por sua garganta e acomodar-se gelado na boca de seu estomago, Pedro seguiu ao lado de Sophia e Gillian para a plataforma 9½. Ao contrario de anos anteriores, onde a movimentação na plataforma era intensa e a conversa animada rondava o local, a plataforma parecia envolta por uma atmosfera escura. Comensais da Morte rondavam os alunos, tomando de assalto as crianças e até os pais, encostando-os na parede e fazendo uma série de perguntas sobre sua árvore genealógica.

—Isso é terrível. —Deixou escapar Gillian, junto à um suspiro triste.

—Vamos. —Resumiu-se Pedro, pondo a mão no ombro de Gillian e encaminhando-se na direção do trem.

—Com licença, senhores. —Disse uma voz arrastada e sem nenhuma emoção. Viraram o olhar para o lado e depararam com um homem atarracado, de nariz adunco e olhos maldosos e escuros. —Nomes?

—Ahm... —Pedro lançou um rápido olhar para Sophia e Gillian, antes de voltar o olhar para o homem, tentando parecer o mais natural possível. —Vincent Robins. Essa é minha esposa, Michelle. E nossa filha, Demelza Robins.

O homenzinho estreitou o olhar na direção de Gillian, como se tentasse encontrar alguma mentira em seus olhos. Gillian sorriu um tanto nervosa, apertando ainda mais o malão com as mãos, para que estas não tremessem tanto. Finalmente ele desviou o olhar na direção de um longo pergaminho que trazia em mãos, correndo o dedo por sua superfície como se procurasse algo.

—Aqui. Srta. Robins. —Murmurou com um arzinho desdenhoso, murmurando um "Grifinória", antes de voltar a olhar para ela. —Pode embarcar.

Achando que já estava dando sorte de mais, Pedro apressou o passo, levando as duas consigo. Já havia se afastado alguns metros dele, quando ouviu sua voz novamente.

—Me desculpe, Srta. Robins. —Disse o homenzinho, a voz cheia de um triunfo estranho. Pedro fechou os olhos com força, soltando o braço de Sophia e levando ao bolso onde estava a varinha, segurando-a com força. —Eu poderia fazer algumas perguntas?

—Ahm...ahm...claro. —Disse Gillian, lançando um olhar apavorado para Pedro, antes de voltar-se para o homenzinho.

—Você é da mesma casa de Harry Potter, não? —Perguntou, estreitando o olhar.

—Ahm...sim. —A incerteza na voz de Gillian crescia, olhando para os dois ao seu lado como se buscasse um apoio.

—E você jogou na equipe de Quadribol enquanto ele era capitão. Certo?

—Certo...

—Você tem tido noticias dele? —Perguntou o homenzinho, parecendo ansioso pela resposta.

—Ah! —Exclamou Gillian, com um súbito entendimento em sua voz. —Não, não. Não éramos tão amigos.

A excitação do homenzinho pareceu murchar como um balão. Com um muxoxo frustrado, fez um sinal para que eles continuassem. Pedro voltou a segurar o braço da prima e arrastou-as o mais rapidamente para longe dali, para fora da visão do homenzinho e dos outros comensais.

—Até agora tudo bem. —Disse Pedro, limpando o suor do rosto. —Temos que procurar o Rodolphus.

—Mas estão todos usando mascaras. —Disse Sophia, olhando por cima do ombro. —Como vamos encontrar ele?

—É só procurar um grandalhão meio idiota. —Disse Pedro, franzindo a testa.

—Ok, como se NENHUM comensal fosse grandão e idiota. —Disse Gillian, com um ar irônico. —Isso não vai dar certo, deveríamos ir embora.

—Vocês podem ir. —Disse Pedro, esticando o pescoço para observar melhor. —É até melhor assim. Não quero colocar ninguém em perigo.

—Nós não vamos te deixar sozinho no meio de um monte de Comensais. —Disse Sophia, estreitando o olhar na direção do primo.

Pedro virou o olhar na direção da prima, sentindo um misto de irritação e gratidão. Irritação por não querer meter elas naquela situação perigosa. E gratidão, óbvio, pela lealdade que ela demonstrava. Tentando não demonstrar nada daquilo, voltou a olhar para a plataforma, esticando mais o pescoço;

—O trem parte em 10 minutos. Temos esse tempo para procurar e depois sumir da melhor maneira possível. Acho melhor nos separarmos. Esse é o Rodolphus. —E tirou do bolso do casaco a velha foto de jornal do dia do julgamento. —Se o virem, não façam nada. Tentem marcar ele de alguma forma. Pisem na capa dele, sujem com terra, qualquer coisa. É eu sei, é bem primário, mas é tudo o que podemos fazer!

Sophia e Gillian trocaram um olhar desconfiado, mas ainda assim assentiram. Com desejos mútuos de boa sorte, os três partiram em direções opostas. Os alunos já começavam a entrar no trem. As despedidas eram pontuadas por choros mais prolongados e mais intensos. Pais pareciam não querer largar seus filhos, mas eram logo separados à força por Comensais da Morte, que empurravam as crianças para dentro dos vagões. Alguns feitiços voavam em tentativas frustradas dos pais de tentar pegar seus filhos novamente, mas eram logo frustrada por Comensais. Tentando ignorar a diversão sádica dos Comensais em torturar os pais desesperados, Pedro seguiu em linha reta, olhando para cada rosto, tentando identificar algo em cada fenda de máscara.

Então, uma mascara em particular chamou sua atenção. Era uma mascara que simbolizava a dor. Usava um corpete apertado e botas de cano longo. Sua capa parecia ser mais leve do que a dos outros Comensais. Ela virou o olhar e, por um breve instante, seus olhares se encontraram. Sentiu o coração martelar no peito com força, quase gritando para ele desviar o olhar. Voltou a olhar para frente e apressou o passo, sentindo os olhos da Comensal presos em sua nuca.

Passou rapidamente por uma horda de alunos que entrava em fila no trem, sentindo finalmente o olhar longe de si. Deu mais alguns passos até encontrar uma pilastra, escondendo-se atrás dela.

—Droga...o que ela está fazendo aqui? —Perguntou baixinho, quase como praguejando, olhando por cima do ombro.

Lentamente a plataforma esvaziou-se, sobrando apenas pais angustiados olhando para o trem e os Comensais da Morte que agora se enfileiravam diante do trem para impedir que os pais tentassem tirar os filhos do Expresso. Com um suspiro profundo, Pedro começou a andar diante deles, tentando reconhecer entre as frestas das máscaras algo que denunciasse Rodolphus Lestrange. Um chiado alto anunciou que o trem estava partindo. Ouviu o som metálico das rodas em contato com os trilhos e a locomotiva começava a puxar os vagões rumo a Hogwarts...

—Hey, espere! —Gritou uma voz retumbante que ecoou pela plataforma. —Está faltando uma!

—Me larga, seu lagarto mal acabado! —Gritou uma voz exasperada, bufando constantemente, como se estivesse lutando para se libertar.

Pedro virou o olhar rapidamente em direção a confusão. Com um rangido alto e um baque, a locomotiva parou. Um comensal adiantava-se em direção aos outros. Segurava, pela gola das vestes, em uma das mãos, uma garota de cabelos loiros e rosto pontudo. Se debatia violentamente, tentando soltar-se do homem que parecia não se incomodar.

—Ah, Gillian. —Murmurou Pedro, com um gemido dolorido.

—Edgard! Quem é essa? —Perguntou o Comensal, sacudindo Gillian na direção do homenzinho de antes. Edgard atrapalhou-se, mas tirou rapidamente o grande pergaminho do bolso, desenrolando-o.

—Ahm, aqui...aqui...só um instante... —Dizia com uma voz um tanto tremula, passando o dedo pela lista. —Aqui! É a Srta. Robins. Demelza Robins.

—Ah, Srta. Robins. —Disse o comensal que segurava Gillian, sorrindo de uma forma maldosa. —Muito bem. Alguém tem que mostrar os novos modos de Hogwarts aos alunos.

Todos os pais na plataforma agora olhavam para a cena, ainda mais angustiados do que antes. Os alunos se acotovelavam nas janelas para ver o que estava acontecendo. O Comensal grandalhão largou Gillian no chão, como se ela fosse um saco de batatas. Puxou a varinha do cinto e apontou para ela, com uma expressão de cruel satisfação.

—Cruci...

—Estupefaça! —O grito veio do meio da multidão furando a pequena aglomeração e atingindo a mão do Comensal, que girou e tropeçou para o lado. Sua varinha voou alguns metros no ar, caindo próximo aos outros Comensais que se enfileiravam diante do trem.

—Mas o que diabos... —Praguejou o Comensal, a mão aparentemente dormente pelo feitiço, virando-se na direção de onde viera.

A multidão deu um passo para o lado, para abrir a visão. Sophia estava parada com a varinha ainda erguida, apontando diretamente para o Comensal da Morte. Lentamente o choque foi dando lugar à raiva. O rosto do Comensal se retraiu em rugas profundas de ódio.

—Oras, quem pensa que é sua... —Dizia o grandalhão, o dedo em riste apontando para Sophia. Em passos apressados, foi em sua direção.

—_Locomotor Mortis!_

À alguns passos dela, a perna do Comensal grudou-se na outra. Seu corpo balançou-se para frente e para trás como se fosse uma torre sem equilíbrio, antes de tombar de costas no chão. Como uma platéia num jogo de tênis, os pais e os Comensais da Morte viraram seus rostos para o outro lado. Agora era Pedro quem estava segurando a varinha, apontando diretamente para o Comensal caído de costas no chão. Por um instante o silêncio no local foi sepulcral. Então, com um berro de fúria, o grandalhão voltou a falar.

—Seus idiotas! O que fazem aí parados? Peguem eles!

Como em câmera lenta, todos os Comensais puxaram suas varinhas do bolso. Quando os feitiços começaram a ser disparados para todos os lados, na tentativa de acertar Pedro e Sophia, os pais começaram a desaparatar. Um Comensal berrou uma ordem para o maquinista seguir com o trem, enquanto estudantes se jogavam no chão, desviando de feitiços que quebravam as janelas do Expresso de Hogwarts.

—Você está bem? —Berrou Pedro, desviando de alguns feitiços, empurrando um Comensal com o ombro até chegar onde Gillian estava. A garota estava abaixada, as mãos sobre a cabeça, desviando dos feitiços.

—Estou ótima! Mas me lembre de te matar se sairmos vivos daqui! —Disse a garota, levantando-se um pouco receosa, mantendo as mãos sobre a cabeça para proteger-se dos feitiços que voavam para todos os lados.

—Encontre a Sophia e saiam daqui rápido! —Gritou Pedro, empurrando ela pelo ombro, enquanto, com a outra mão, fazia um movimento em forma de arco com a varinha, desviando um feitiço que voava na direção deles.

—Pára de ser teimoso, nós não vamos te abandonar! —Gritou Gillian, tentando sobressair-se à balburdia geral. Puxou a varinha meio atrapalhada, lançando um facho de luz vermelha de sua ponta, derrubando um Comensal que partia em direção à eles.

—Eu não vou ficar! Mas a Soh precisa de alguém para aparatar com ela! —Gritou Pedro, abaixando-se e desviando-se de mais um feitiço. O expresso já se tornava apenas uma linha de fumaça ao longe. —Agora VAI!

Ainda injuriada, Gillian estuporou mais um Comensal e correu na direção da mulher loira que tentava afastar-se de um grupo de Comensais, lançando feitiços aleatório. Pedro voltou a olhar para os Comensais próximos. Não poderia dizer se algum deles era Rodoplhus Lestrange, mas com a grande quantidade de feitiços que tinha que desviar ou rebater, não conseguia concentrar-se em procurar-lo.

Um 'crack' alto e urros de frustração indicavam que Sophia e Gillian haviam aparatado. Abaixou-se para desviar de um feitiço, deixando que atingisse um Comensal atrás dele, segurando a varinha com força, preparando-se para girar no ar e sumir, quando uma voz fria e cortante ecoou pela plataforma.

—Parem!

Como uma TV que é repentinamente colocada no mudo em uma cena de ação, toda a plataforma calou-se. A figura de corpete de couro negro e mascara simbolizando a dor destacou-se em meio aos demais Comensais. Era mais baixa, mas parecia intimidar até o grandalhão que antes sacudira Gillian. A pancada seca de suas botas na madeira da plataforma ecoou pelo local, quebrando o silêncio. Parou à três metros dele, olhando em seus olhos por trás da máscara fria que cobria seu rosto, antes de falar num sussurro, que espalhou-se como veneno pela plataforma.

—Vocês já terminaram o que tinham que fazer. Os moleques já estão no trem, indo direto para o Castelo. Agora, saiam daqui. —E ergueu uma mão quando um Comensal fez menção de protestar. Ele paralisou no mesmo lugar, como se tivesse sido petrificado. —Ele é meu.

Um a um, como se tivessem sido libertados de um feitiço, os Comensais começaram a desaparatar. Só quando o ultimo 'crack' ecoou pela plataforma, foi que ela voltou a falar.

—Tire esse disfarce ridículo. Você fica ainda mais patético desse jeito.

Por um instante Pedro permaneceu parado, a varinha segura firmemente entre as mãos que tremiam de leve. Quando as juntas estavam rígidas e brancas de tanto apertar a varinha, seu corpo relaxou. Soltou um suspiro cansado por entre os lábios antes de erguer a varinha, murmurando alguns feitiços. Como num filme acelerado, seus cabelos foram crescendo e escurecendo. Seu rosto retornou as feições originais. Quando, por fim, já era ele novamente, abaixou a varinha, mantendo-a presa firmemente na mão direita. A Comensal observou tudo impassível, os braços ao lado do corpo, encobertos pela capa.

—Como me reconheceu? —Perguntou Pedro, dando um passo para o lado. Ela notou o movimento e deu um passo na outra direção. Logo começaram a andar em círculos, sempre um de frente para o outro.

—Seu olhar. Você pode estar disfarçado do que for. Continua sempre com esse olhar de cãozinho perdido. —Murmurou a Comensal, maldosamente, enquanto seguia andando em círculos.

Pedro resmungou alguma coisa, mas aparentemente nada que a Comensal tivesse escutado. Num movimento rápido, lançou um feitiço na direção dela, que apenas virou o rosto para desviar. O feitiço atingiu parte de sua máscara, fazendo-a voar longe. A máscara bateu duas vezes no chão antes de parar próximo à beirada da plataforma. O som de sua pancada no chão ecoou por toda a plataforma vazia, antes de tornar-se apenas um zumbido

Os cabelos negros dela deslizaram por seu rosto como se fosse uma cortina. Ela virou lentamente o olhar, usando apenas uma das mãos para afastar os fios da frente de seus olhos. Ergueu o queixo, seus olhos castanhos fitando o garoto demoradamente, com uma postura um tanto quanto esnobe.

—Morgan... —Murmurou Pedro, apertando mais a varinha nas mãos. A garota dirigiu-lhe um sorriso singelo, porém um tanto macabro. Por um instante pararam de andar, apenas encarando um ao outro. Então, sem explicação, puxaram suas varinhas.

Os feitiços colidiram no meio, espalhando uma chuva de fagulhas para os lados. Mantiveram os feitiços por um instante, como dois guerreiros medindo força com espadas, antes de afastarem-se, rompendo os feitiços. Então, em movimentos rápidos, ainda como se estivessem brandindo uma espada, seguiram disparando feitiços um contra o outro, que ricocheteavam em suas defesas e explodiam no piso e na parede. Quando um feitiço da morte passou zunindo por sua orelha, Pedro correu até uma pilastra, escondendo-se atrás dela pare recuperar o fôlego.

—Já está cansado, garoto? —Perguntou Morgan num tom de voz maldoso. —Você estava um pouco mais disposto na nossa ultima luta.

Rangendo os dentes, Pedro levou a mão até a coxa, passando de leve os dedos pelo músculo recriado depois de ser estrunchado. Girou o corpo para fora da pilastra para lançar o feitiço, mas ela já não estava mais lá.

—Mas o q...

Antes que pudesse responder, sentiu uma dor fora do comum atravessando a lateral de seu corpo, rasgando sua carne. Olhou para baixo e viu a lamina negra de uma espada transpassando seu corpo. Num movimento rápido e acompanhado de um grito, a lâmina foi retirada. Cambaleou dois passos para frente e tombou de joelho no chão, sentindo a visão turvar-se diante de si.

—Sua concentração é péssima. —Disse Morgan, parada atrás dele. A espada que segurava pingava o sangue do garoto. Recolheu um pouco com o dedo indicador e lambeu-o antes de sorrir de uma forma macabra. —Acho que já disse isso, não?

Pedro continuava parado à sua frente, de joelhos, as mãos sobre o ferimento. Seu corpo parecia tremer intensamente, como se estivesse cometido de uma forte febre. Dando uma risada irônica pelo nariz, a garota abaixou a espada e aproximou-se lentamente dele. Parou ao seu lado e observou seu rosto encoberto pelo cabelo negro que lhe caia sobre os ombros. Ergueu a espada acima da cabeça, a ponta direcionada para o céu.

—Ultimas palavras?

—Sim... —Murmurou Pedro, a voz fraca e um tanto tremida. Respirou fundo, o corpo dando mais uma tremida, antes de virar-se num movimento rápido. Girou o braço como quem arremessa uma bola, lançando uma esfera de fogo em direção à Morgan. —Come fogo!

A garota arregalou os olhos e abaixou a espada rapidamente, bloqueando o ataque. Quando se deu conta, o garoto já estava de pé, uma bola de fogo em cada mão. Sem esperar qualquer palavra ser dita, começou a atirar as esferas contra Morgan, que começou a recuar, protegendo o corpo com a espada. As chamas pareciam brotar de seu corpo como se cada poro de seu corpo fosse um isqueiro. Sem chances para defesas, apenas pôde andar para trás, brandindo a espada para desviar do fogo que ele lançava contra ela.

Deu mais um passo para trás e sua perna afundou um pouco, fazendo-a perde o equilíbrio. Usou a espada para apoiar-se e conseguiu repor a perna no nível do chão. Olhou para trás e deixou um xingamento baixinho escapar por entre seus lábios. Havia chegado à beirada da plataforma. Olhou para frente e deparou-se com a mão do garoto, à centímetros de seu rosto. Podia sentir pequenas ondas de calor emanando de sua pele e tocando seu rosto como uma brisa quente de verão. Por longos e angustiantes minutos, ficaram naquela posição, antes que ele fechasse as mãos, fazendo pequenas faíscas de fogo voarem por entre seus dedos, antes de dar as costas.

Morgan seguiu estática, estarrecida, no mesmo lugar. Piedade não era algo com o qual estava familiarizada. Desde cedo, havia sido criada para matar, sem sentir nada como piedade ou compaixão por seu inimigo. Encarou as costas do garoto que se afastava, ainda sem saber o que havia acontecido, até recuperar a capacidade de falar.

—HEY! —Gritou a garota, fazendo sua voz ecoar pela plataforma. —Acha que vou ser boazinha com você só porque não me matou?

Pedro parou com um passo suspenso no ar. Seu olhar seguia baixo, encarando o chão, o cabelo caindo por sobre seu rosto, encobrindo qualquer vislumbre de seus olhos. Por fim, deu uma risadinha baixa e voltou a andar.

—Não.

—Então...Então porque não me deu o golpe final? —Berrou a garota, fazendo um gesto largo com a mão.

Dessa vez ele não parou de andar. O som de seus passo e a pergunta de Morgan ecoaram pela plataforma por alguns minutos. Então, com a voz baixa, porém audível para ambos, respondeu.

—Porque você é minha irmã...

E, sem esperar para ver o rosto chocado de Morgan, girou no ar, espalhando um alto crack pela plataforma, ecoando pelo local e pelo coração da garota, que agora batia dolorosamente.

6


	13. Stoneheaven

—**Capítulo 13—**

**Stoneheaven**

O 'crack' de sua aparatação ecoou pelo local. Antes mesmo que pudesse ter consciência de onde estava e do que estava acontecendo, ouviu um grito agudo que lembrava muito o seu nome e logo um par de braços passando ao redor de seu pescoço, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, batendo na parede. O ferimento na lateral de seu corpo ardeu e latejou dolorosamente, fazendo o garoto gemer de dor.

—Soh... —Murmurou, meio sem força, pondo uma mão nas costas dela.

Afastou o corpo do de sua prima e cambaleou um passo para o lado, levando a mão até o ferimento. Seus dedos gradualmente foram manchando do mesmo sangue que já começava a empapar sua camisa.

—Pedro! —Exclamou Sophia, em pânico. Ainda haviam traços da loira de antes em seu rosto, mas na maioria era plenamente sua prima. —O que aconteceu? Você disse que viria em seguida! E você está ferido!

Com um ganido de dor, Pedro deu mais um passo para o lado, apoiando-se numa mesinha. O ferimento pulsava como um pequeno coração e doía em pequenos latejos que irradiavam dor por seu corpo. Tentou concentrar um pouco de calor na mão, mas sua energia parecia vacilar a cada pequeno assomo de dor.

—Morgan... —Murmurou sem força, erguendo o olhar. Uma Gillian ainda loira olhava para ele, de longe, aparentemente em choque. —Ela estava lá...

—Por Merlin! —Exclamou Sophia olhando assustada para o primo e, logo em seguida, para o ferimento que parecia verter mais sangue. —Você precisa cuidar disso.

—E-eu vou ficar...bem... —Sussurrou Pedro, fazendo uma careta. A aura alaranjada em sua mão ia e voltava como uma lâmpada prestes à queimar.

—O que vamos fazer agora? —A voz de Gillian chamou a atenção deles. —Digo, o plano falhou. O Rodolphus não estava lá e agora essa tal Morgan está atrás de você e...

—Espera, Morgan... —Murmurou Sophia, levando a mão ao queixo, pensativa. —Não foi assim que aquela Comensal chamou a outra? Que nos atacou?

—Sim... —Murmurou Pedro, ignorando a dor por um instante, deixando a mente vagar em um mar de pensamentos. —Ela mesma. E...também é o nome da...

—Sua irmã... —Completou Sophia, deixando as sobrancelhas erguerem-se de leve. —Por Merlin! Você acha que...?

—Eu não sei... —Disse Pedro, dando mais um passo para o lado e largando-se sobre uma cadeira, a mão ainda sobre o ferimento, a aura laranja já estável. —Algo...algo em mim diz que sim...

—Espera, espera! —Disse Gillian, erguendo as mãos como alguém que pede silêncio. —Desde quando você tem uma irmã?

Pedro olhou para Gillian, mas abaixou o olhar. Agradeceu mentalmente à Sophia por ela ter assumido a explicação de toda a história. O ferimento ainda doía muito, sentia-se fraco e sem a menor vontade de contar toda aquela história. Respirou fundo e abaixou o olhar, esperando o fim.

—Uau. —Disse Gillian, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. —E agora a irmã que você achou que estava morta está tentando te matar?

—Ao menos eu acho isso. —Murmurou Pedro, o olhar ainda baixo. Afastou a mão do ferimento, fazendo a aura sumir e viu que ele já não vertia sangue. —É. É o melhor que posso fazer agora.

—Temos que descansar um pouco. Foi um dia cheio. —Murmurou Sophia, passando a mão pelos cabelos que ainda tinham alguns fios loiros. —Vamos cuidar do almoço. Deite-se um pouco.

E, sem olhar para o primo, saiu na direção da cozinha em passos rápidos. Gillian ficou olhando para Pedro por um instante, como se esperasse algum tipo de desabafo. Como esse não veio, soltou um suspiro pesado e murmurou um "descanse um pouco" antes de também seguir para a cozinha.

* * *

A noite havia caído fria e um tanto quanto silenciosa. Poucos carros passavam do lado de fora e os vizinhos pareciam ter se recolhido à suas casas mais cedo. Até mesmo Sophia e Gillian haviam ido se deitar mais cedo do que de costume. Pedro permanecera deitado, mas com os olhos abertos. Fitava a janela aberta, por onde um vento soprava, balançando a cortina lentamente.

Pensava no que havia acontecido. Pensava no perigo que haviam corrido. Mas principalmente, pensava em Morgan. Pensava em como a irmã estaria nesse exato momento. Mesmo ela querendo arrancar sua cabeça, ele não deixava de se preocupar. Afinal, até dias atrás, ela não fazia a menor idéia de que tinha um irmão.

Incomodado com os pensamentos que rondavam sua mente e com a posição, virou-se na cama lentamente, até estar de frente para a porta. Fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo um pequeno atino de dor vindo do ferimento em seu tórax, antes de abrir-los novamente.

Uma figura estava parada na porta. Não podia ver seu rosto, apenas divisar sua silhueta. Seus cabelos compridos caiam por seu rosto de expressão feroz e angustiada. Por um instante pensou que era mais uma visão com sua irmã. Porém, mesmo após piscar os olhos, ela permanecia ali, lhe encarando.

—Você não é meu irmão! —Berrou a garota, erguendo a mão rapidamente. Um jorro de luz verde voou em sua direção.

Arregalando os olhos, Pedro girou rapidamente para o lado, caindo no chão, enquanto o colchão era atingido pelo feitiço da morte, rasgando-se em vários pedaços. Ouviu algo mexer-se logo à frente e viu a silhueta de sua prima sentando-se no colchão apressada.

—Soh! —Berrou o garoto, atirando-se sobre a prima no instante em que Morgan virava-se para ela, errando um feitiço por centímetros.

—Pedro! O que está acontecendo? —Perguntou Sophia, atordoada, assim que o primo saiu de cima.

—É a Morgan. —Murmurou Pedro, levantando-se lentamente, pondo a mão no bolso da calça e retirando a própria varinha.

—Hey, o que está acontec... —A voz de Gillian veio apressada do corredor. Morgan virou-se rapidamente, já preparando um feitiço.

—_Incarcerous_! —Gritou Pedro, brandindo a varinha na direção da irmã. Cordas prateadas partiram como cobras rápidas na direção de sua mão. Ela virou-se rapidamente e, com um feitiço simples, fez as cordas se dissolverem.

O olhar da garota, fixo no seu, era carregado de uma angustia terrível, mesclada à um ódio que parecia queimar como fogo em seus olhos castanhos. Uma ligeira vermelhidão, como se a garota estivesse chorando à pouco tempo. Pedro encarou a irmã por um longo instante, a varinha ainda apontada em sua direção, antes de murmurar.

—Soh, sai daqui com a Gillian.

—Eu não vou te deixar sozinho de novo. —Murmurou a garota, levantando-se meio atrapalhada pela pressa, pegando a varinha sobre a escrivaninha de Gillian.

—Soh... —Murmurou Pedro, sem desviar o olhar da prima. —Eu preciso conversar com minha irmã.

—EU NÃO SOU A DROGA DA SUA IRMÃ! —Berrou Morgan, lançando mais um feitiço na direção dele. Pedro girou a varinha, desviando o feitiço que bateu no teto, fazendo uma chuva de cascalho cair sobre eles.

—Vai Soh! —Gritou o garoto, no mesmo instante em que girava a varinha, disparando um feitiço na direção da Comensal, que foi obrigada a abaixar-se para desviar.

Sophia olhou uma ultima vez para o primo, sentindo uma certa angustia de deixar-lo mais uma vez, antes de correr para o corredor. Agarrou Gillian pelo braço e juntas correram na direção da saída do apartamento.

—Você deveria parar de contar tantas mentiras. —Disse Morgan, aparentemente sem importar-se com o fato das duas terem fugido. —Eu não sou sua irmã. Eu não tenho família.

—Isso não é verdade, Morgan. —Murmurou Pedro, olhando diretamente nos olhos da irmã, mantendo a varinha firmemente segura na mão. —Eu sei que você é minha irmã. A mentira é o que te fizeram viver até hoje.

—CHEGA! —Gritou novamente, arregalando os olhos antes de lançar mais uma maldição da morte na direção dele. Pedro abaixou-se a tempo, ouvindo o som do vidro da janela estilhaçando-se ao ser atingido. —CHEGA! Você não é meu irmão! Você é meu alvo!

—Você sabe que é verdade. —Murmurou Pedro, apoiando a mão no joelho para levantar-se. —E você está com medo disso.

—Eu não tenho medo de nada! Eu não fui criada para ter medo! —E, com um movimento rápido da mão, lançou outro feitiço na direção do garoto. Pedro virou o rosto para desviar, mas uma linha quente de sangue logo correu seu rosto.

—Você foi tirada da nossa família, na noite em que nossos pais foram mortos. —Murmurou Pedro, levando a mão até a bochecha e limpando o sangue que escorria. —Você não é só Morgan. Você é Morgan Ravenclaw...minha irmã.

—Isso é mentira. —Murmurou a garota, mas com um tom mais confuso do que irritado. Deixou a varinha cair no chão e levou as mãos até os lados do rosto, os olhos novamente vermelhos. —Isso é mentira! Isso não é verdade!

E, rapidamente, abaixou as mãos e puxou a espada da bainha. Pedro arregalou os olhos e saltou para trás, por cima da cama, a tempo de desviar da lâmina que desceu quebrando a estrutura de madeira da cama. Caiu agachado e olhou rapidamente na direção de sua mochila. A Espada de Ravenclaw estava escorada ali, ao lado. Mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou-se, saltando por sobre os restos da cama e rolando para o lado assim que caiu, pegando a espada e pondo-a na frente à tempo de deter um golpe certeiro em direção à sua cabeça.

—Chega Morgan! —Disse Pedro, entre os dentes, puxando a espada da bainha e usando a mesma para empurrar a irmã para trás, levantando-se e posicionando a espada. —Eu não quero te machucar!

—Não me venha com essa baboseira! Eu não sou sua irmãzinha! Vamos, lute! —Esbravejou Morgan, sacodindo a espada na direção dele. —Lute! Deixe de ser tão covard...

Sua voz sumiu antes de terminar a frase. Seus olhos reviraram para cima e seu corpo amoleceu. A espada caiu no chão com um som alto. Os joelhos da morena cederam e ela caiu no chão, os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto.

Atrás de onde Morgan estava, agora era possível ver a outra comensal que estivera naquela alameda em seu primeiro encontro. Seus cabelos encaracolados caiam livremente, formando quase uma cortina sobre seu rosto. Seus olhos negros e frios encaravam o garoto por trás da cortina de cabelo, mas não fez menção em atacar-lo. Abaixou-se e pegou Morgan por um braço, passando pelo próprio pescoço, levantando o corpo inerte da garota.

—O que veio fazer aqui? —Perguntou Pedro, assim que a garota de cabelos encaracolados começou a dar as costas para ele. —Para onde vai levar ela?

—Para um lugar seguro. —Murmurou a Comensal de cabelos encaracolados. Com a mão livre pegou a espada no chão e usou-a de apoio para levantar o próprio corpo. —Saber que é sua irmã não foi seguro para ela. Nem para você. Se for inteligente, vai sair daqui antes que o local esteja infestado de Comensais da Morte.

—Espere! —Bradou mais uma vez, assim que ela tornou a andar. —Quem é você? O que você e a Morgan são?

—Me encontre em dois meses em Hampshire, num Pub chamado The Alliance, nos fundos da estação central de trem. Eu vou explicar tudo. —Murmurou a garota, antes de aparatar, com um estalo no ar.

Pedro ficou paralisado no mesmo lugar de antes, a mão ainda esticada na direção de Morgan e da Comensal de cabelos encaracolados. Por um instante o garoto deixou as palavras dela ecoarem em sua mente, antes de lembrar-se do alerta. Embainhou a espada e prendeu-a na cintura, começando rapidamente a vasculhar o quarto.

* * *

—Pedro! O que aconteceu? Ela te feriu? —Perguntou Sophia assim que ele chegou ao patamar inferior onde ela e Gillian estavam. A ruiva aproximou-se rapidamente com o olhar atônito.

—Não...eu estou bem... —Murmurou Pedro, olhando brevemente para ela antes de olhar para a pequena janela na escada de emergência. —Ela...foi embora...

—Como foi embora? Ela chega, te ataca e vai embora do nada? —Perguntou Gillian, arregalando os olhos de leve.

—Não foi bem assim. —Disse Pedro, com impaciência. —Temos que sair daqui.

—Por quê? —Perguntou Sophia, erguendo as sobrancelhas depois de conferir se não faltava nenhum pedaço no primo. —Você não está recuperado ainda!

—É, mas já nos encontraram aqui. Não é bom arriscar duas vezes. Talvez não tenhamos tanta sorte. —Murmurou Pedro, dando um passo para trás e sentando-se num degrau, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos. —Arrumem as coisas o mais rápido possível.

—Você não vai pegar suas coisas? —Perguntou Gillian, observando o amigo com um ar de curiosidade.

—Minhas coisas já estão guardadas. É a mochila no corredor. —Disse Pedro, apontando para o alto da escada com uma mão, apesar da cabeça permanecer baixa.

Por um instante, sentiu que elas ainda estavam paradas ali à sua frente. Podia até imaginar elas trocando um olhar confuso. Então, pelo canto do olho, viu quando um par de pernas passou ao seu lado, subindo as escadas. Sentiu uma mão passar por seu cabelo antes que o segundo par de pernas passarem rumo aos andares de cima.

Assim que ficou sozinho em silêncio, deixou a mente vagar novamente até tudo o que tinha acontecido. A chegada inesperada de Morgan. Sua surpresa e raiva em saber que era sua irmã. E, principalmente, o encontro marcado com Soana. Deixou o rosto deslizar por suas mãos até estar encarando novamente a parede à sua frente.

* * *

A enorme planície se encheu com um "crack" sonoro que ecoou pelo ar. A raposa que espreitava silenciosa próxima à um ninho de pássaros ganiu assustada e saiu em disparada em meio à grama alta.

—Onde estamos? —Murmurou Gillian, com um tom de voz sonolento.

Pedro deu dois passos para o lado, observando a paisagem. O grande gramado alto seguia-se à perder de vista, banhado por uma luz fria, vinda de uma linha rosa e fraca que surgia no horizonte, atrás das nuvens. Ao fundo ouviam o que parecia ser o som do mar batendo contra um rochedo. O vento soprava com certa força e de forma cortante.

—Stoneheaven... —Murmurou Pedro, ajeitando a mochila nos ombros, os cabelos açoitando seu rosto de lado pelo vento seco e arisco do local.

—E o que estamos fazendo aqui? —Perguntou Sophia, o mesmo tom cansado de Gillian presente em sua voz.

—Eu não sei... —Disse Pedro, o olhar ainda perdido na paisagem. —Vamos dormir um pouco.

Apesar de estar de costas, Pedro quase pôde ver Sophia e Gillian trocando um olhar pesaroso. Ignorando aquele sentimento confuso de impotência, tirou o saco de dormir da mochila, jogando-o no chão e logo em seguida deitando sobre ele, torcendo para ter uma noite tranquila.

* * *

O sol já estava no alto quando acordou. O céu estava branco perolado por conta das nuvens que acumulavam em frente ao sol. Porém, agora, com mais claridade, podia ver melhor o local. Estavam no topo de uma encosta que terminava numa imensa falésia rochosa. O mar, lá em baixo, quebrava furioso no paredão e nas pedras pontiagudas que pareciam ameaçadoras. Haviam poucas árvores mas muita grama. E, ao longe, era possível ver uma construção disforme e impossível de distinguir o que era.

—Bom dia... —Saudou Sophia. Estava sentada na grama, a varinha em punho, mantendo uma chama acesa na ponta, esquentando uma panela com água. —Estou preparando o café!

—Bom dia... —Murmurou Pedro, sonolento, coçando os olhos. —E a Gil? Onde está?

—Dormindo. Ela estava bem cansada. —Disse Sophia, abrindo a mochila e retirando um pacote de salsichas que despejou dentro da panela.

Em silêncio, Pedro acompanhou água que borbulhava e fervia na panela, as salsichas flutuando no liquido revolto. O som do mar ao longe. Por um momento permitiu-se imaginar que estavam ali apenas para um acampamento. Apenas três amigos que decidiram se aventurar na vida ao ar livre e se divertir. Erguer uma barraca próxima ao mar, fazer salsichas ou marshmellows ao ar livre. Nada mais do que isso.

Mas como uma daquelas ondas que quebravam próximos ao paredão onde estavam acampados, as lembranças dos últimos tempos invadiram sua mente. Rabastan, seus amigos, Voldemort, Bellatrix e...Morgan. Em especial sua irmã. Desde o ultimo encontro, não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Nem na outra Comensal, Soana, que havia levado ela na noite anterior.

"_Saber que é sua irmã não foi seguro para ela. Nem para você. Se for inteligente, vai sair daqui antes que o local esteja infestado de Comensais da Morte_."

Fechou as mãos ao redor dos joelhos com mais força, apoiando o queixo sobre eles. Então colocara a vida de Morgan em risco? Havia prejudicado a irmã de alguma forma? O sentimento de culpa cresceu em seu peito, junto com o de impotência. Havia saído numa vingança impensada e agora estava sozinho. Não tinha mais a ajuda de Shacklebolt e nem podia entrar em contato com seus amigos. Havia conseguido achar apenas o primeiro elo daquela corrente, mas não fazia ideia de como alcançar os outros. Procurar pelos outros dois, com Voldemort no comando do Ministério, era como procurar agulha num palheiro. Rangendo os dentes com força, Pedro deixou que as primeiras lágrimas caíssem, sem que a prima visse.

A tarde já começava quando decidiram levantar acampamento. Sem muito perguntar, Sophia e Gillian seguiram Pedro pela planície, na direção da construção irregular que crescia ao norte. Seguiram em silêncio. Não havia muito o que falar. Pedro sentia que Sophia e Gillian estavam desanimadas e cansadas. Começava a sentir-se culpado também em arrastá-las naquilo. Sophia QUIS acompanha-lo. Mas Gillian só estava naquilo porque quis ajuda-los.

O sol já começava a baixar quando chegaram aos muros da propriedade. Era grande, porém não extensa. Seu portão duplo estava bastante corroído, um deles pendurado apenas em uma das dobradiças. Prédio da mansão parecia à muito abandonado. O jardim, que aparentava ter sido bem cuidado, agora estava com a grama alta e mal cuidada, repleta de ervas daninhas. As árvores ornamentais pareciam um gato cujo pelo não é aparado à muito tempo. Até mesmo as estatuas que decoravam a propriedade estavam deterioradas pelo tempo.

—Onde estamos? —Perguntou Sophia, olhando cautelosa para a construção de dois andares, repleta de janelas, muitas das quais em péssimo estado.

—A Mansão dos Rockwood. —Murmurou Pedro, o olhar um tanto apático.

—Ahm? Mas porque viemos justo para a casa de um Comensal? —Perguntou Gillian, sobressaltada.

—Eles não vivem mais aqui à anos. —Disse Pedro, empurrando o portão e entrando lentamente na propriedade.

—Como você pode ter tanta certeza? —Perguntou Gillian, ainda desconfiada, mas ainda assim seguindo o amigo.

—Uma amiga...é descendente direta deles. —Olhou por cima do ombro para melhor olhar para Gillian, antes de seguir o caminho. —Não se preocupe. Está vazia. E é só por um tempo.

Gillian observou as costas do amigo por um instante, como se fosse falar algo, mas decidiu ficar calada. Seguiram mais uma vez em silêncio pelo jardim abandonado e logo estavam diante das grandes portas da mansão. Abriram sem dificuldade, mostrando que não estavam trancadas. Por dentro o local parecia mais bem conservado do que seu interior. Apesar da camada de poeira que se acumulada, das cortinas comidas pela traça e dos quadros envelhecidos pelo tempo, no mais tudo estava em ordem. Os sofás ainda estavam ali, servindo de abrigo para muitos insetos, assim como o canto das paredes.

Uma grande escada levava ao andar superior, onde tudo parecia escuro. Pedro largou a mochila sobre um dos sofás e esticou os braços para cima, como se quisesse estalar as juntas do corpo.

—Não vai ser por muito tempo. Eu só preciso pensar para onde vou. As coisas começaram a ficar complicadas. Não posso contar com a ajuda do Shacklebolt, nem entrar em contato com meus amigos. E estamos sendo procurados pelos Comensais agora.

—Não é um panorama muito animador, não é? —Perguntou Gillian, com um sorriso meio forçado. Pedro olhou para a amiga por um tempo, antes de responder, desanimado.

—Não.

* * *

O som daquela gota d'água caindo já começava a lhe irritar, até que finalmente tirou seu sono. A garota sentou-se um pouco dolorida, as costas parecendo travadas.

—Finalmente acordou. —Murmurou alguém, ao seu lado.

—Ahm? Soana? —Perguntou Morgan, coçando os olhos para poder desembaçar a vista.

—Sim.

—Onde estamos? O que aconteceu? Ond-... —E arregalou os olhos, correndo a mão rapidamente para o lado, tentando achar sua espada. —Onde está ele?

—Seu irmão não está aqui. —Respondeu Soana, abaixando o olhar. Estava sentada ao lado de Morgan, abraçando as pernas e apoiando o queixo no joelho.

—E onde ele está? O que aquele maldito fez? E ele não é meu irmã-

—Ele não fez nada. Fui eu quem te trouxe aqui. —Disse Soana, erguendo o olhar até fixa-lo em Morgan. —Quando você saiu como louca do quartel, o Comandante ordenou que eu fosse atrás de você, para lhe matar. Quando eu perguntei porque, ele disse que você sabia de mais.

"Quando aparatei naquele prédio, você estava lutando com o cara que deveríamos matar. Eu fiquei à espreita, esperando um instante. E então ele falou...sobre você ser irmã dele. E então, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Era isso o que você sabia de mais. Ele era sua família".

Por um tempo que Morgan não soube dizer quanto, ficaram em silêncio. As palavras de Soana ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, como se ela tivesse gritado em uma caverna. Fechou as mãos com força, até que o nó de seus dedos ficassem brancos. Então, relaxou o corpo. Começou a rir baixinho, como que contendo a risada.

—Você quase me enganou, Soana. Isso foi realmente engraçad-

—Isso não é uma piada. —Murmurou Soana, num tom mais arisco do que antes. —Eu estou arriscando minha vida. Acha realmente que eu faria uma piada disso?

—É que...não pode ser...simplesmente não pode ser! —Disse Morgan, mais para si do que para Soana. —Nossa vida inteira fomos ensinadas que não temos famílias. Que tudo o que existe é a nossa organização e tudo o que somos, nossa existência, deve-se à Lord Voldemort!

—Tudo mentira. —Murmurou Soana, olhando para Morgan pelo canto do olho. —Contaram isso apenas para que não tivéssemos sentimentos ou esperança. Para que tudo o que nos importasse fosse destruir e nada mais.

Morgan olhou para Soana, como se esperasse que ela falasse que tudo não passava de uma mentira. Mas ela nada falou. Voltou a olhar para frente e levou as mãos até a cabeça, segurando-a com força, como se sentisse dor. Com um suspiro demorado, Soana levantou-se, batendo o pó das vestes.

—Essa caverna vai nos servir até amanhã. Depois procuraremos outro lugar. Não é seguro ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. —Olhou para a fresta no teto, onde podia ver a lua, antes de voltar a falar. —Em dois meses eu vou encontrar seu irmão, para explicar tudo o que eu puder. Até lá, decida se vai querer vê-lo ou não.

Morgan ergueu o olhar mais uma vez e fitou Soana, parecendo confusa. Gostaria que a colega lhe desse alguma dica. Ou uma ordem. Algo que fizesse sentido. Porque, no momento, nada parecia fazer.

—Vou ficar de guarda lá fora. Qualquer coisa, é só chamar.

E saiu, deixando Morgan sozinha, com a cabeça fervilhando.

* * *

Setembro conheceu seu fim mais rápido do que ele esperava e logo outubro também passou. A folhagem das árvores já havia caído quase por completo e o vento frio anunciava que logo chegaria o inverno.

Não pretendia ficar tanto tempo naquela casa, mas não lhe ocorria melhor lugar para ficar. Não tinha a mínima noção de para onde ir ou onde encontrar Rodolphus ou Belatrix. E não podia obrigar Sophia e Gillian a continuarem rodando pela Grã-Bretanha sem rumo, dormindo em sacos de dormir ao relento. Ali, apesar de tudo, tinham uma lareira que podiam acender e colchões que, mesmo puídos e gastos pelo tempo, eram mais confortáveis que a grama dura.

Não tinham noticias do mundo bruxo. Não haviam vilarejos bruxos por perto e nenhum sinal da comunidade bruxa na região, além daquela mansão. Vez por outra saiam até a cidade que ficava ao sul, próxima à encosta, para comprar comida e tentar pescar alguma noticia. Duas vezes Pedro teve a impressão de ser seguido, mas, estando ou não, conseguiu despistar.

Porém, no momento, nada daquilo parecia importar para ele. Estava sentado no sofá da sala, o fogo da lareira iluminando aquela ultima noite de outubro. O vento soprava forte do lado de fora e sacodia as janelas com força. Vez por outra era obrigado à recorrer à algum feitiço para parar o assobio insistente do vento passando por alguma fresta nos vidros.

Havia um álbum aberto em seu colo. Fotos manchadas pelo tempo mostravam bruxos alegras, sorridentes, acenando. Dois pareciam sempre presentes. O homem e a mulher que povoavam seus pesadelos nos últimos anos. Seu pai e sua mãe.

Olhava para uma em especial. Seu pai estava abaixado, com ele, criança, nos ombros, sorrindo para a câmera enquanto sua versão anos mais nova parecia bater palmas. Sua mãe estava em pé, quase encostada na beira da foto, segurando nos braços um pequeno embrulho que ele sabia ser Morgan. Era a única foto em que os quatro estavam juntos.

—Não se preocupe. —Disse alguém à suas costas. Pedro fechou o álbum e olhou para a prima, que observava ele com uma dose de piedade. —Vai dar tudo certo.

—Eu espero. —Disse Pedro, olhando para a capa do álbum, antes de voltar a olhar para ela. —Eu só quero entender o que aconteceu. E, de alguma forma, ajudar a Morgan.

—Você vai conseguir. —Disse Sophia, com um sorriso de leve, afagando os cabelos do primo. Pedro relaxou um pouco e fechou os olhos, antes de levantar-se.

—É melhor dormirmos. Logo cedo vamos partir para Hampshire. Não quero me atrasar.

Sophia concordou e olhou para o primo mais uma vez. O garoto acenou com a cabeça e despediu-se dela, antes de subir a escada que levava ao próximo andar. Sophia ficou parada, olhando o primo subir. Não podia negar, sentia pena dele.


	14. Recrutados

—**Capítulo 14—**

**Recrutados**

O primeiro dia de novembro chegou com um frio cortante, com muito vento. As ruas de Hampshire estavam quase vazias. As pessoas procuravam abrigar-se rapidamente em alguma loja ou café, tentando escapar daquele clima.

O The Alliance não era exceção. O local estava abarrotado e barulhento. Pessoas se juntavam em grupos bem fechados, conversando com as cabeças juntas enquanto tomavam cerveja. As janelas estavam embaçadas pelo frio. Estava sentado numa mesa mais ao fundo, o corpo curvado para frente. Segurava entre as mãos uma xícara de café fumegante. Seu rosto era oculto pela cortina de cabelo que caia pelos lados, mas seu olhar estava fixo na porta, apesar de, por vezes, a visão estar bloqueada pelos ocupantes.

Uma sineta tocou em algum lugar por trás do balcão, indicando que alguém havia entrado. Um grupo de marinheiros com canecas de cerveja passou na sua frente, impedindo sua visão. Rangendo os dentes com raiva, tentou esticar o pescoço para ver quem havia chegado, mas os marinheiros pareciam sempre se esticar de alguma forma para impedir sua visão.

—Não precisa dessa ginástica toda. —Disse uma voz ao seu lado. Pedro virou-se rapidamente, levando a mão até a varinha, por instinto. —Não se preocupe. Somos nós.

Apesar do capuz que cobria seus rostos, Pedro pode ver os olhos de Soana fixos nos seus. Virou o olhar para a garota ao seu lado. Também escondia o rosto num capuz, mas parecia fazer questão de não olhar para ele. Pedro fitou-a demoradamente, com as sobrancelhas baixas, antes de voltar a olhar para Soana.

—Sentem-se.

Com um 'obrigado' um pouco de má vontade, Soana puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Morgan, em silêncio, imitou a companheira, ainda mantendo o olhar num ponto qualquer, sem olhar para o irmão. Pedro fitou-a demoradamente, como se esperasse algum gesto vindo dela. Por fim, com um suspiro demorado, voltou a olhar para frente, fitando Soana.

—Então. O que tem a me falar? —Perguntou com as sobrancelhas baixas.

Soana fitou-o demoradamente, como se avaliasse bem o garoto. Por fim, enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou a varinha. Murmurou dois feitiços que Pedro não compreendeu, antes de voltar a guarda-la. Gradualmente, os sons ao seu redor foram diminuindo, até não passarem de um leve zumbido.

—Pronto. Assim podemos conversar melhor. —Disse Soana, pondo as mãos sobre a mesa. —Não sou muito fã de barulhos e não podemos ser ouvidos.

—Então porque num lugar tão movimentado? —Perguntou Pedro, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

—Não imaginei que estaria tão movimentado assim. E de toda forma, é bom. —Olhou para a multidão por cima do ombro, antes de voltar a olhar para ele. —Assim vai ser difícil alguém nos ver.

Pedro concordou e fitou a garota à sua frente demoradamente. Seu olhar estava baixo e era difícil dizer o que pensava, mas parecia pesar as palavras. Por fim, com um suspiro pesado, voltou a olhar para ele, um vinco surgindo em sua testa.

—Provavelmente você nunca ouviu falar. E talvez seja até difícil de acreditar no que vou dizer. —Abaixou ainda mais as sobrancelhas antes de tamborilar os dedos nervosamente na mesa. —Após o fim da guerra...muitos Comensais começaram a atacar famílias bruxas que lutaram contra o Lorde das Trevas. Matavam todos os que podiam. Menos seus filhos mais novos.

—E...por que? —Perguntou Pedro, não conseguindo evitar olhar para a irmã, que ainda o evitava.

—Um grupo de extermínio. Uma força secreta. Eles queriam formar bruxos e bruxas com os ideais deles. Maquinas de matar. Sem sentimentos, sem relações familiares. Eles chamam de Recrutados. —Disse Soana, abaixando o olhar, uma sombra passando por sobre eles. —Irônico, porque ninguém foi recrutado. Todos foram levados sem nenhuma opção.

—Então a Morgan... —Disse Pedro, olhando para a irmã com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

—Sim...a Morgan, assim como eu...somos filhas de bruxos que lutaram contra o Lorde das Trevas no passado. Fomos criadas acreditando não termos famílias.

—E...como descobriu tudo isso? —Perguntou Pedro, voltando a olhar para Soana.

—Mês passado, quando a Morgan saiu como uma louca atrás de você, nosso superior me chamou, ordenando que fosse atrás dela e a matasse. —Disse Soana, olhando por um instante para a companheira, antes de voltar a olhar para o garoto à frente. —Quando lhe perguntei porque, me disse apenas que ela sabia de mais. Então, quando cheguei ao apartamento onde vocês estavam, ouvi tudo sobre você ser irmão dela. E então tudo começou a fazer sentido. Depois que levei a Morgan para um lugar seguro, consegui retornar à base. Me infiltrei nos arquivos e consegui alguns dados. Só confirmou o que eu já sabia.

Pedro olhou para Soana em silêncio. Como um quebra-cabeça que se monta lentamente em sua cabeça, tudo foi fazendo sentido. O modo como Morgan agia. Sua insistência e sua raiva em não aceitar que era sua irmã.

"_Não se preocupe Diego. Eu vou cuidar de sua filhinha_".

A frase de Bellatrix espocou em seus ouvidos como um tiro. Sentiu as mãos fecharem com mais força no assoalho da mesa, como se fosse quebra-lo. Por fim, relaxou o corpo lentamente, encostando-se na cadeira e fitando as duas à sua frente.

—Sei que é difícil de acreditar. —Disse Soana, olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto, como se tentasse adivinhar o que ele pensava. —Nem eu acredito completamente. É...bem, a minha vida inteira...e eu descobri que foi tudo uma mentira.

—Onde...onde fica a base? —Perguntou Pedro, tentando puxar algum outro assunto para ter tempo de ordenar seus pensamentos.

—Mesmo que eu lhe dissesse, de nada adiantaria. —Disse Soana, abaixando as sobrancelhas ainda mais, antes de olhar para a mesa. —O local inteiro é protegido pelo feitiço _Fidelius_. Apenas os Comensais de mais confiança tem acesso ao local. E, claro, os próprios Recrutados.

—E quem é o fiel do segredo? —Murmurou Pedro, os olhos fechados. Não precisava ouvir a resposta, em sua mente ele já sabia bem o nome do fiel.

—Bellatrix Lestrange. —Respondeu Soana, com um tom sombrio. —Foi ela quem começou tudo.

Pedro balançou a cabeça de forma positiva. Não sabia com o que concordava. Sua mente girava de uma forma confusa ao redor daquele assunto. A voz de Bellatrix, sua risada enquanto segurava Morgan ainda bebê nos braços. Imaginou outras centenas de crianças recém órfãs, sendo levadas para algum canto sombrio por Bellatrix, que ria maldosamente. Sacodiu a cabeça e deu um pequeno soco na mesa, voltando a olhar para as duas.

—É tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. —Murmurou Soana, olhando para ele antes de olhar para Morgan. —Creio que agora vocês dois precisem conversar.

Morgan ergueu o olhar aterrorizada e tentou deter Soana, mas esta já se afastavam por entre os ocupantes do bar, na direção da porta. Por um instante Pedro pensou que ela levantaria e iria atrás da outra, mas Morgan permaneceu parada, ainda olhando para o lado, a mão firmemente apoiada à mesa como se fosse levantar. Por fim, soltou um suspiro e um xingamento, voltando a sentar-se normalmente na cadeira, ainda evitando olhar para Pedro.

Por um tempo que ele não soube dizer quanto, ficaram ali, em silêncio. Morgan seguia olhando para as próprias pernas, como se achasse os cadarços de seu sapato algo realmente interessante, enquanto ele fitava ela, tentando ver um pouco de seu rosto oculto pela sombra do capuz.

—Então... —Murmurou ela, pigarreando e tentando tirar aquela rouquidão da voz. —você é mesmo meu irmão.

—É, sou. —Disse Pedro, encolhendo os ombros de leve.

—Hm. —Resumiu-se ela, ainda olhando para o chão. Mordeu nervosamente o lábio inferior, antes de voltar a falar, batendo a perna impacientemente no chão. —Foi...foi mal ter tentado te matar...sabe...antes.

—Tudo bem. Não tem problema. —Pedro tentou sorrir, mas descobriu que era mais difícil do que imaginava.

—E...hmm...sua barriga? —Perguntou Morgan, pigarreando mais uma vez. —O ferimento? Já...já está melhor?

—Já sim, não se preocupe. Só vai ficar uma cicatriz. —Encolheu os ombros e deu um sorriso tímido. —Algumas garotas até gostam.

Ouviu um barulho estranho vindo de Morgan e imaginou que fosse o esboço de uma risada. Então, silêncio mais uma vez. Por um bom tempo apenas ouviam a balburdia geral no bar. Brindes sendo feitos, risadas, piadas, discussões acaloradas, pedidos gritados de longe. Morgan continuava batendo o pé no chão nervosamente. Por fim, quando já parecia que ia abrir um buraco no chão, bateu o pé com força e virou-se para Pedro, o olhar decidido. Haviam lagrimas manchando seu rosto em linhas grossas. Os olhos dela fizeram os do irmão e ele sentiu-se incomodado com aquela intensidade.

—Por que? —Perguntou ela, a voz agora fraca. Pedro franziu a testa e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sem entender. —Por que eles escolheram proteger você e não a mim?

—Nã-não foi bem assim, Morgan...

—Como não? Então eu passei todos os anos da minha vida aprendendo a ser uma Comensal da Morte cruel e sem sentimentos porque quis? Porque achei que seria legal?

— Não, eu não disse isso! —Protestou Pedro, balançando a cabeça negativamente. —Eu só quis dizer que...

—Que o que? Que enquanto você estava protegido por...sei lá o que!...eu estava sendo levada por Bellatrix para longe? —Perguntou Morgan, com certa fúria. Parecia que a descoberta havia feito crescer em seu peito quinze anos de fúria, frustração e tristeza.

—Não foi assim que aconteceu, Morgan. —Disse Pedro, sentindo-se repentinamente cansado.

—Ah é? E como foi que aconteceu? Ahm? Eu estava segura cercada por sei lá quantos feitiços possíveis e ainda assim Bellatrix conseguiu me levar?

—Sim. —Murmurou Pedro, uma sombra passando por sobre seus olhos.

Morgan calou-se, surpresa com a resposta. Esperava que ele negasse e começasse a contar alguma história fantásticas, mas aquilo pegou-a de surpresa. Pedro aproveitou do estupor dela para falar.

—Quando Bellatrix matou nossos pais, eu fiquei em choque. E por isso não vi muita coisa do que aconteceu depois. Mas recentemente encontrei uma memória deixada para trás na mansão Lestrange. —Disse Pedro, enfiando uma mão no bolso e retirando um pequeno relicário com uma substância que não se definia entre i liquido e o gasoso, branco perolado. —Nossos pais haviam colocado as mais diversas proteções ao seu redor. Mas...com a morte deles...alguns feitiços se desfizeram...e os que permaneceram foram ficando fracos, eu acho...Bellatrix não teve nenhum problema para chegar até você.

—Mas e voc...

—Eu tinha três anos, Morgan. Estava em choque pela morte dos nossos pais, embaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. —Murmurou Pedro, abaixando as sobrancelhas e fitando a irmã demoradamente. —O que esperava que eu fizesse contra uma bruxa adulta e insana?

O silêncio mais uma vez pairou sobre eles, dessa vez mais pesado. Morgan abaixou o olhar mais uma vez e fitou os próprios joelhos. Não parecia pensar. Apenas não queria encarar o irmão mais uma vez. Com um suspiro demorado, Pedro deixou o relicário sobre a mesa e empurrou em sua direção. Enfiou a mão dentro do casaco e retirou um álbum velho, de capa de couro de dragão, azul, com o símbolo de Ravenclaw, em tinta bronze, já bastante desgastado.

—O que é isso? —Perguntou Morgan, enquanto ele empurrava o álbum em sua direção.

—É um presente. —Murmurou Pedro, olhando para o álbum como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa que ele tivesse em sua vida, antes de voltar a olhar para a irmã. —Um álbum de fotos de nossos pais. Tem algumas fotos nossas, mas a maioria é deles. Hogwarts, casamento, algumas do dia a dia.

—Mas...por que está me dando isso? —Murmurou Morgan e pela primeira sua voz não saiu confiante. Vacilou como uma criança que prende o choro.

—Eu passei quinze anos com ele. Eu tenho cada foto memorizada. Cada sorriso, cada traço. Você não deve lembrar deles. Achei que, bem...você gostaria.

Constrangida, Morgan abriu a capa. A primeira foto mostrava um casal abraçado à beira do lago. A garota sorria abertamente, mas o rapaz parecia mais comedido. Um tentáculo saia por trás deles, balançando-se como se acenasse para a foto. Passou a ponta do dedo suavemente pela foto, observando cada traço e reconhecendo ali um pouco de si. Fechou a pagina e olhou para Pedro, parecendo confusa.

—O...obrigada...

—Não precisa agradecer. —Disse Pedro, encolhendo os ombros. —É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, afinal.

Mais uma vez o silêncio caiu sobre eles. Morgan alisava a capa do álbum com a ponta dos dedos. Pedro fitava a irmã como se esperasse alguma pergunta ou algum comentário. Como o silêncio não era rompido, soltou um suspiro demorado e olhou para a rua.

—Quer dar um passeio ou algo assim?

Morgan ergueu o olhar e fitou o irmão antes de olhar para a janela. Por um instante pareceu considerar a proposta. Porém, balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a olhar para ele.

—Não é seguro. Nem para mim nem para você. Eu preciso continuar fugindo com Soana. —Disse a garota, guardando o álbum dentro do casaco.

—Mas...voltaremos a nos ver? —Perguntou Pedro, olhando fixamente para a irmã.

—Ah, por favor. Você sabe como essa cara de cachorrinho perdido me irrita. —Morgan revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro demorado. —Quando tudo isso acabar...sim.

Pedro esboçou um sorriso e murmurou um "ótimo", ainda olhando para a irmã. Quando sentiu que iam mergulhar em mais um daqueles silêncios, Morgan murmurou um "desculpe" e levantou-se. Pedro levantou quase no mesmo instante e segurou ela pelo cotovelo, fazendo a garota virar-se novamente para ele.

—Posso...te dar um abraço? —Perguntou um tanto receoso, soltando o braço da irmã.

A garota fez uma careta meio estranha, mas virou-se para ele. Por um instante Pedro viu em seus olhos o conflito de sua mente. Tudo o que aprendera a vida inteira parecia estar confrontando com os últimos acontecimentos. Não conseguia amolecer tão fácil quanto gostaria, mas não podia negar que o fato de ainda ter uma família viva mexesse com ela. Por fim, abaixou o olhar e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Pedro sorriu de leve e aproximou-se da irmã. Receoso, passou os braços ao redor de seu corpo e abraçou-a. Sem saber o que fazer, Morgan seguiu rígida. Aos poucos, encostou a cabeça no peito do irmão e retribuiu o abraço.

* * *

A porta abriu com um rangido de leve. Mal havia fechado ela novamente quando ouviu o tropel de passos indo em sua direção. Não demorou muito e Sophia chegou até a porta do quarto, os cabelos molhados como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho. Segurava a varinha firmemente em mãos e apontava em sua direção, um olhar inquisidor. Pedro suspirou pesadamente e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

—Meu nome é Pedro Jude Ravenclaw, sou da casa Corvinal, minha forma animaga é uma águia e tenho uma irmã chamada Morgan.

Pedro pôde ver que ainda havia um pouco de desconfiança nos olhos da prima, que logo foi se desfazendo. Largou a varinha sobre a cama e correu até o primo, abraçando-o com força pelo pescoço.

—Fiquei preocupada. Pensei que podia ser uma armadilha. —Disse a garota, afundando o rosto no ombro do primo, abraçando-o com mais força. —Foi tudo bem?

—Sim, foi tudo certo. —Murmurou Pedro, apoiando o queixo no ombro da prima e abraçando-a pela cintura. —Mas você está me sufocando, Soh.

—Ah, desculpa! —Exclamou a garota, afastando-se rapidamente, corando profundamente. Deu dois passos para trás e pigarreou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. —Mas então, como foi lá?

—Soana me explicou tudo. E depois eu conversei com a Morgan. Ela está mais calma. —Disse Pedro, tirando o casaco e pondo sobre uma das camas. —Onde está a Gillian?

—Foi comprar alguma coisa para comer. Disse que não aguentava mais ficar trancada nesse quarto. —Disse Sophia, encolhendo os ombros e seguindo o primo com o olhar. Pedro parou um instante e lançou um olhar preocupado para a prima, que tratou de acalma-lo. —Ela foi disfarçada. Não se preocupe.

Com um suspiro demorado, o garoto sentou-se na cama, apoiando o corpo sobre os joelhos. Seu olhar estava perdido sobre o móvel onde se encontravam as mochilas dos três e a TV velha quebrada. Mas não era ali que sua mente estava focada. Pensava nas palavras de Soana. Na frase de Bellatrix quando levara Morgan consigo. Um castelo imaginário cheio de mascarados misteriosos, filhos de antigos combatentes. E principalmente o rosto de Morgan que ia e vinha entre a frieza assassina e a confusão de uma garota perdida.

—Você está bem? —Murmurou Sophia, sentando ao seu lado. Pedro permaneceu olhando para frente por um tempo antes de olhar de canto para a prima.

—Eu só estou pensando...

—No que? —Perguntou a garota, pondo a mão em seu ombro e apertando de leve.

—Em tudo o que aconteceu. Na Morgan. Em tudo o que a Soana falou. —Disse Pedro, soltando um suspiro demorado e afundando o rosto nas mãos. —Estou pensando que já se fazem quatro meses que partimos e eu não faço ideia de para onde vamos.

—Não fique assim...não é culpa sua... —Disse Sophia, sem esconder aquele tom de piedade que irritou um pouco o garoto. —vai dar tudo certo.

E, com um ultimo apertão no ombro do primo, Sophia levantou-se. Ouviu os passos da prima se distanciarem até a porta do banheiro bater. Então, jogou-se para trás, com os braços abertos, olhando para o teto. Queria muito acreditar que tudo daria mesmo certo.

* * *

A pequena chama azulada crepitava e dançava ao sabor do vento. Iluminava o rosto de Morgan de uma maneira um tanto fúnebre. A garota estava sentada de frente para a pequena chama, os olhos refletindo o fogo azulado. Aberto sobre suas pernas estava o álbum dado por Pedro. Passava os olhos pelos dois ocupantes da maioria das fotos. Sentia uma pontada no coração quando reconhecia em seu pai e sua mãe alguma semelhança com ela. Desde o formato do rosto até os dedos.

—Você tem sorte. —Disse Soana, aproximando-se. Morgan fechou rapidamente o álbum e pôs de lado, ficando série. —Não precisa ficar assim. Não estamos mais no Quartel.

—Eu sei. —Disse Morgan, amuada. —E não sei qual a sorte que eu tenho.

—Você tem um irmão. E está aprendendo um pouco do seu passado. Sobre seus pais.

—Mortos. —Disse Morgan, soltando um bufo irritado. —Do que adianta?

—Você reclama de mais, garota. —Disse Soana, balançando a cabeça negativamente. —Vá dormir um pouco, eu fico de guarda.

Por um instante, Morgan pensou em relutar, mas desistiu. Queria mesmo ficar sozinha. Então, com um 'boa noite' resignado, levantou-se e foi até o local onde estavam acampadas. Era uma floresta. As folhas já haviam caído por completo das árvores, o que deixava o céu nublado de novembro completamente a mostra. Estavam numa clareira onde algumas pedras estavam distribuídas. Escolheu um lugar bem escondido entre duas pedras e acomodou-se. Puxou a varinha do bolso e murmurou "_lumus_". Abriu o álbum mais uma vez e, ignorando o fato de que agora era procurada pelos seus antigos companheiros, pôs-se a comtemplar o rosto sorridente de seus pais na festa de formatura.


	15. De volta a Raven's Ville

—**Capítulo 15—**

**De Volta a RavenVille**

Os dias de novembro foram passando lentos e parados. Iam de um canto a outro sem passar mais de dois dias em cada lugar, aparentemente sem um destino fixo. Por vezes pareciam estar seguindo alguma pista. Porém, na maioria das vezes, pareciam apenas estar aparatando aleatoriamente em cantos diversos do país.

Vez ou outra, quando paravam em algum grande centro urbano, conseguiam escapar até o mundo bruxo e voltar com alguma noticia. Mas não havia nada de relevante. Por vezes tinham que fugir as pressas, ao sentirem-se perseguidos por alguém estranho, mas, na maioria do tempo, ficavam solitários, sem falar muito.

Dezembro chegou espalhando a neve branca pelo país e intensificando o frio de novembro. Os flocos de neve caiam espiralados e se acumulavam nos parapeitos das janelas, topos das casas. Em toco canto em que pudesse tocar.

Pedro deixava seu olhar perder-se por trás de uma janela. Estavam em uma cidadezinha ao norte, quase na fronteira com a Escócia. O movimento era tranquilo em comparação com o grande alvoroço das metrópoles, mas não deixava de ser agitada. Pessoas iam e vinham, carregando pacotes e mais pacotes, embrulhos coloridos que se acumulavam nos bagageiros dos carros ou nos ombros de seus compradores. Luzes já eram postas na frente das casas e decorando as ruas. Mesmo com aquela névoa constante e o clima de tristeza espalhado pelos dementadores, o natal estava chegando e contagiava todos.

—Pedro? Você tá escutando? —A voz de Sophia trouxe ele de volta à realidade.

—Ahm? Desculpe eu...estava distraído. —Disse o garoto, pigarreando e voltando-se para elas.

—Bem... —Murmurou Sophia, olhando por um instante para o primo antes de voltar a falar. —Nossa comida está acabando. Precisamos comprar mais. Mas não acho que o dinheiro vá dar para comida por mais de um mês.

—Meu dinheiro trouxa ficou todo em casa. —Disse Gillian, encolhendo os ombros. —E não achamos uma boa ideia voltar lá para buscar. Provavelmente deve ter Comensais e Recrutados esperando por nós.

—E Gringotes também não é uma boa ideia, suponho. —Disse Pedro, soltando um suspiro demorado e cansado. Sophia balançou a cabeça positivamente. —Isso está ficando complicado.

—Bem, eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos...voltar para casa e, sei lá...eu poderia pedir algum dinheiro à meus pais. —Disse Sophia, visivelmente contrariada com aquela opção.

Pedro fitou a prima demoradamente, com a testa franzida. Sabia o quanto ela odiava ter que pedir algo aos pais. Não queria forçar o prima à fazer aquilo. Respirou fundo e levantou-se, sorrindo de uma forma confiante.

—Temos dinheiro para um mês ainda, não é? Bem, vamos esperar até o fim desse mês para nos preocuparmos com isso. —Sorriu abertamente para elas, mas não pôde deixar de notar o olhar desconfiado das duas. —Vamos! Pode ser que tudo isso termine antes e não precisaremos nos preocupar!

As garotas trocaram um novo olhar desconfiado, mas ainda assim, sorriram, mesmo que de uma maneira não tão convincente. Pedro sorriu de volta e deu as costas. Ele queria acreditar que tudo estaria terminado em breve, mas não tinha tanta certeza.

* * *

—Despistamos eles? —Murmurou Soana, agachada atrás de uma caixa de correios, fingindo amarrar o cadarço do sapato.

—Acho que sim. —Respondeu Morgan, encostada na parede de um Pub, o capuz jogado sobre o rosto. —Podíamos ter dado conta deles facilmente.

—Não podemos chamar tanta atenção. —Disse Soana, levantando e olhando discretamente para os lados. —Seria arriscado. E com certeza tornaria mais fácil os outros nos encontrarem.

Morgan resmungou algo com impaciência antes de começar a andar pela calçada. Soana observou a amiga por um instante antes de seguir em seu encalço, um pouco atrás. Desde que encontrara seu irmão, Morgan parecia impaciente. Bufava com qualquer pequena coisa que acontecesse. Sem contar que, toda oportunidade que tinha, puxava o álbum e começava a folheá-lo. Soana começava a se questionar se havia sido uma boa ideia contar sobre sua origem.

—Onde vamos dormir hoje? —Perguntou Morgan, impaciente, sem olhar para Soana.

—Não sei... —Respondeu Soana, sendo arrancada de supetão pela pergunta de Morgan. —ainda não pensei nisso. Digo, ainda é cedo para pensar em dormir.

Morgan apenas resmungou algo e continuou andando, o rosto tão mal encarado quanto antes. Soana seguiu olhando para as costas da garota antes de seguir seu passo, até emparelhar com ela.

—Você está assim estranha desde que deixamos seu irmão para trás, lá em Hampshire. —Murmurou Soana enquanto passavam por um grupo de turistas.

—Não é nada. —Resumiu-se Morgan.

—Eu sei que está pensando em algo. Conheço você.

Morgan ficou em silêncio. Seu olhar estava baixo e Soana notou que a garota media as palavras em sua mente e parecia escolher bem o que ia dizer. Por fim, com um suspiro derrotado, parou de andar, virando-se para Soana.

—Eu andei pensando nos meus pais. No meu irmão. Em...em tudo o que eu fiquei sabendo... —Parou de falar para olhar os próprios pés, balançando-os incomodada. —e eu pensei em ir até, enfim...minha casa.

—Sua casa? Você diz...?

—É...onde meus pais morreram. —A garota deu de ombros, parecendo constrangida.

Soana olhou demoradamente para a amiga e não deixou de sentir um pouco de pena dela. Respirou fundo e pensou no que falar para consola-la, mas Morgan já havia voltado a falar.

—O problema é que eu não sei onde eles moravam. —Soltou um suspiro demorado e deu um soquinho na caixa de correios ao seu lado. —Devia ter perguntado isso ao Pedro.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo minuto. O som de carros passando e a conversa sobre as compras de natal passou por entre elas, sem que as duas trocassem uma única palavra. Por fim, Soana esticou a mão e tocou o ombro da garota, apertando de leve, tentando conforta-la. Murmurou um "vamos" antes de virar-se e seguir andando pela rua. Morgan observou as costas da garota por um minuto antes de segui-la, o olhar baixo e a mente distante.

* * *

O dia amanheceu com o céu nublado naquela véspera de natal. O vento frio passava pelo local, fazendo o galho das árvores balançarem medonhamente. Pedro estava sentado de frente para uma fogueira, fazendo as chamas balançarem de um lado para o outro com um simples movimento do dedo, parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

—Já está tudo pronto. —Disse Sophia, parando ao lado do primo. Carregava uma mochila nas costas e olheiras ao redor de seus olhos.

Pedro parou de mover o dedo em círculos e olhou por cima do ombro. Odiava ver como sua prima parecia cansada de todas aquelas viagens sem rumo. Não só ela, mas Gillian também. Com pouco dinheiro, preferiam acampar em lugares afastados, geralmente sem nenhum conforto. Apelavam para algum feitiço para livrar-se da neve e do vento, mas nada podiam fazer com o chão duro. Apoiou as mãos no chão e levantou-se com um gemido dolorido. Moveu a mão como se segurasse algo no ar e as chamas apagaram no mesmo instante.

—Vamos. —Disse Pedro, pegando a alça da mochila ao lado e pondo no ombro. Gillian aproximou-se. Os cabelos estavam sujos e não parecia nem um pouco contente. Tentou desculpar-se com o olhar, mas parecia impossível falar qualquer coisa.

As garotas seguraram no braço dele com força. Respirou fundo e girou no ar. Quando o ar voltou aos pulmões, viu-se de frente à um enorme penhasco, de onde podia ver toda a planície coberta de neve e uma teia de estradas que formavam uma pequena cidade ali perto. Rapidamente virou-se para trás.

—Onde estamos? —Perguntou Sophia ao seu lado, olhando para a planície e logo em seguida para o primo.

—Raven's Ville. —Murmurou o garoto, deixando o olhar perder-se na paisagem.

Não havia nada além de algumas ruinas. No passado havia sido uma bela vila. Ainda podia ver os restos da fonte, já seca. Metade da estatua no centro da fonte agora jazia no chão, destruída. As casas, em sua maioria, não eram mais do que um entulhado de madeira e pedra. Apenas uma parecia mais intacta. As janelas e a porta estavam destruída e parte do teto havia cedido, mas o resto parecia inteiro. Pedro parou encarando a casa, sentindo um misto de saudade e tristeza.

—Era sua casa? —Perguntou Sophia, olhando na mesma direção do primo.

—É...exatamente aqui... —Murmurou Pedro, mordendo o lábio inferior, antes de começar a andar na direção da casa. —Vamos...ao menos vamos ter um teto essa noite.

Sophia esticou a mão, como se tentasse segurar o primo, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Trocou um rápido olhar com Gillian, que parecia tão abatida quanto ela, antes de seguir logo atrás dele, em direção à casa abandonada.

* * *

A noite caiu lenta sobre Raven's Ville. O sol logo desapareceu atrás da encosta onde a vila fora construída. Logo o vento frio começou a soprar pelo local e assobiar assustadoramente por cada fresta aberta na casa.

Haviam ido pela tarde ao vilarejo próximo e comprado comida. Haviam muitas luzes na cidade e, apesar do abatimento do grupo, o espirito de natal pareceu levantar um pouco a moral e o animo deles. Gillian usou alguns feitiços que aprendera por diversão para criar algumas bolinhas que pareciam feitas de sabão, mas que flutuavam pelo teto em movimentos circulares, sempre mudando de cor. Pedro acendeu o fogo na lareira e algumas velas e Sophia se encarregou do jantar.

Devia ser mais de onze horas da noite. Gillian aninhou-se em um velho sofá puído pelas traças, encostado na parede, coberta por um cobertor até os ombros. Sophia havia ido até o andar de cima ver se encontrava algo que pudessem levar quando partissem. Pedro estava sentado em um outro sofá, de frente para a lareira. Seguravam em suas mãos a única foto que retirara do álbum que dera à Morgan. Haviam dois bruxos sorridentes que acenavam para a foto. A mulher, de longos cabelos castanhos, seguravam em seus braços um recém nascido embrulhado em uma manta azul e bronze. Mexia as mãos parecendo incomodado, mas logo retornava à tranquilidade.

—Por que escolheu vir justo para cá? —Perguntou Sophia. Pedro olhou por cima do ombro e fitou ela por um instante, antes de voltar-se para a foto.

—Não sei. Pensei que talvez vir aqui me desse alguma pista de onde Rodolphus ou Bellatrix pudessem estar. —Deu de ombros antes de virar-se para ela. —E...eu não sei...tem anos que não passo o natal em casa.

Sophia encarou o primo por alguns segundos, antes de sentar ao seu lado. Pôs a mão em seu ombro e afagou de leve, antes de olhar para a lareira fixamente. Por um instante o silêncio constrangedor abateu-se sobre eles. Então, a morena pigarreou, parecendo limpar a garganta.

—Você...me perguntou algo pessoal...lembra? Para o caso de...ter que perguntar...e...saber se eu sou uma Comensal da Morte.

—Sim, eu lembro. —Disse Pedro, guardando a foto no bolso do casaco e olhando para a prima com interesse, esperando ela continuar.

Sophia ficou no mais completo silêncio. Torcia as mãos e girava os dedos parecendo incomodada. Travava uma luta interna, Pedro podia ver em seus olhos. Por fim, soltou um suspiro demorado e passou a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente nervosa. Quando falou, sua voz estava embargada e havia um brilho lacrimoso em seu olhar.

—Eu tenho um filho. —Murmurou quase sem voz.

Por um instante Pedro imaginou que tivesse entendido errado. Lentamente as palavras foram fazendo sentido em sua mente. Então, sentindo um grande constrangimento, virou o olhar mais uma vez para frente e soltou um "ah" meio vago. Sophia olhou-o de canto, como se esperasse mais do que apenas um "ah", mas respirou fundo e continuou.

—É do Josh. Nasceu depois que ele morreu. Eu...eu era jovem na época. Nasceu quando eu estava em Hogwarts. Papai e mamãe fizeram um acordo com Dumbledore. Ninguém iria saber. Quando a barriga começou a crescer, eu fui para casa. E tive meu filho. Josh Willians Ravenclaw. Meus pais criam como se fosse filho deles. E eu pude...voltar à minha vida.

Mais uma vez o silêncio constrangedor passou por eles. Pedro olhava para a lareira sem ter coragem de encarar a prima. Sentia vergonha de si. Se soubesse que a prima tinha um filho, teria se esforçado mais para que ela não fosse com ele à essa viagem. Por fim, quando já sentia-se desconfortável com aquele silêncio, pigarreou e virou o rosto na direção dela, tentando fixar o olhar na prima.

—Obrigado. Sei que isso deve ser difícil para você...então se está me contando é porque confia em mim. —Disse Pedro, dirigindo um sorriso de canto para a garota. Sophia sorriu de leve e passou a mão pelos olhos, secando algumas lagrimas que caiam. —Hey..não fica assim...vem cá...

Pôs um braço ao redor da prima e puxou-a para um abraço. A garota passou os braços pela cintura dele e aninhou-se sobre o peito do primo, deixando o cabelo cair sobre seu rosto, cobrindo-o. Por longos minutos ficaram ali, Pedro acariciando o cabelo dela, sem falar nada.

—A proposito... —Murmurou Pedro, quebrando o silêncio. Esticou o braço e olhou o relógio, antes de voltar a falar. —Feliz Natal, Soh...

—Feliz Natal, Peh... —Murmurou a garota, fechando os olhos até adormecer.

* * *

Os primeiros raios da manhã nem bem furavam a camada de nuvens quando acordaram no dia seguinte. Gillian e Sophia terminavam de retirar os enfeites da casa, enquanto Pedro gastava o tempo terminando de fazer o café da manhã. Já haviam terminado de arrumar a bagagem mais uma vez e se preparavam para partir.

—Por que vamos partir tão cedo? —Perguntou Gillian, esticando os braços para cima. —O sofá é terrível, mas ainda foi melhor do que dormir no chão.

—Não tem nada que me ajude aqui. Só...lembranças ruins... —Disse Pedro enquanto terminava de revirar a travessa com ovos mexidos, pondo em três pratos. Fez um aceno com a varinha e os três foram voando até a mesa.

—Estamos há meses rodando atrás de um lugar que te ajude em algo. —Resmungou Gillian, fazendo desaparecer as ultimas bolas coloridas que flutuavam pelo teto.

Pedro pigarrou e abaixou o olhar. Sentia-se novamente impotente e envergonhado, principalmente por arrastar as duas por aquela viagem, sem nenhum destino fixo. Sem a ajuda de Quim não tinha pistas de onde encontrar Rodolphus ou Bellatrix. E não podia simplesmente procurar o QG dos Comensais. Sozinho nunca seria capaz de enfrentar todos eles e o próprio Voldemort. Mas ainda assim, sentia-se frustrado por não conseguir nem uma informação.

—Já está tudo pronto. —Disse Sophia, descendo a escada com a mochila nas costas. —Tinham alguns lençóis lá em cima. Achei que, bem...seria bom levar...por precaução, por causa do frio...se não se importar, claro.

Lançou a Pedro um olhar hesitante, como se tivesse medo que o primo não aprovasse sua decisão. O garoto olhou para ela por um instante antes de lançar um longo olhar na direção da mochila. Por fim, voltou a olhar para a travessa vazia, mexendo com a ponta do dedo em um pedaço do ovo que ficou grudado.

—Está bem. Ninguém vai usa-los...nem sentir falta. Você está certa.

Sophia deu um sorriso tímido para o primo antes de colocar a mochila abarrotada sobre o sofá. Foi até a mesa de jantar, circular e um tanto quanto estragada pelo tempo, e começou a comer o café da manhã. Não demorou muito até Gillian sentar-se ao lado dela. Pedro terminou de lavar tudo e secava as mãos quando um estalo alto chamou sua atenção. Largou o pano com que secava os pratos de lado e puxou a varinha do bolso. Gillian e Sophia fizeram o mesmo, ameaçando levantar. Pedro fez um sinal para permanecerem paradas e com um dedo em riste em frente aos lábios, fez sinal para ficarem caladas.

—Tem alguém aqui? —Perguntava uma voz embargada e apavorada. Seus passos eram desconexos como se não soubesse para onde ir. —Pedro! Sophia!

—É a Jinx! —Exclamou Sophia, levantando rapidamente e correndo na direção da saída.

—Soh! Espera! —Pedro esticou o braço e tentou segurar a prima, mas ela já se precipitava para o lado de fora da casa. Com um resmungo baixo, acompanhou seus passos.

Sophia estava parada ao lado da casa. Parecia estarrecida. Olhou um instante para a prima antes de desviar o olhar na direção que a morena olhava.

—Jinx... —A palavra escapou de seus lábios como um lamento baixo.

A irmã gêmea de Sophia estava parada ali diante deles. Seu rosto estava sujo de terra e fuligem e seus cabelos desgrenhados. Havia um leve inchaço arroxeado próximo à seus lábios e um filete de sangue escorrendo por sua testa. Suas roupas estavam igualmente sujas e rasgadas em algumas partes. Tremia, mas não apenas pelo frio. Seu olhar transmitia um pânico fora do comum.

—Jinx! —Exclamou Sophia, vencendo os últimos metros e abraçando a irmã com força. —Jinx! Oh, Merlin! O que fizeram com você?

—Vamos entrar. —Disse Pedro, indo até as primas, pondo uma mão no ombro de Jinx. Separou Sophia com cuidado e conduziu as duas para o lado de dentro.

Gillian esperava os três à porta, a varinha ainda em mãos. Olhou para Pedro e para Sophia e logo em seguida para Jinx, com uma interrogação muda em seus olhos. Pedro murmurou algo como "explico depois" antes de entrar na casa. Ajudou Jinx a sentar num sofá e puxou um banco velho, com uma das pernas balançando perigosamente. Sophia sentou ao lado da irmã e Gillian parou atrás delas, sentada no encosto do sofá.

—Jinx, o que aconteceu com você?

—Oh Soh, foi horrível. Foi horrível. —Dizia a garota, enquanto as lagrimas caiam por seu rosto sujo. —Eles...eles invadiram a Mansão pela noite...eles...eles...

—Eles quem? —Perguntou Gillian, franzindo a testa de leve. —Os Comensais da Morte?

—Nã-não...os...os sequestradores...só...só tinha um...um Comensal...um alto...forte...co-com a cara estranha...marido daquela...daquela Lestrange. —Disse Jinx, fechando os olhos com força, como se tentasse não reviver toda aquela noite.

—Rodolphus Lestrange. —Murmurou Pedro, abaixando as sobrancelhas.

—I-isso...eles...eles invadiram a mansão de noite...disseram que estavam procurando por...por vocês...Papai ficou furioso...amea...ameaçou mandar uma coruja ao Ministro, mas...mas eles só ficaram ali, rindo... —As palavras saiam entrecortadas e misturadas com soluços. Jinx tremia cada vez mais, como se estivesse mergulhada no lago de Hogwarts em pleno inverno. —E...e então...o...o Lestrange...ele...ele disse que se nã-não contássemos, ele iria matar to-todo mundo...

—E o que fizeram? —Perguntou Sophia, parecendo ficar aterrorizada com o final daquela história.

—Eles...eles torturaram a ma-mamãe...e então...o papai ficou furioso...e...e tentou atacar...e eles torturaram ele também...ah, Soh, foi horrível... —As lagrimas caiam cada vez mais intensas por seu rosto, formando uma trilha em meio a sujeira. Seu corpo tremia tanto que parecia estar em meio a um terremoto. Engoliu seco e quando voltou a falar, berrava em meio ao choro. —Eles...ELES MATARAM O PAPAI E A MAMÃE, SOH! ELES...ELES MATARAM ELES!

Automaticamente Sophia levou as mãos até a boca, cobrindo-a, as lagrimas formando-se em seus olhos e caindo pelos cantos. Pedro sentiu um aperto na boca do estomago e não conseguiu olhar para as duas. Em algum lugar no fundo sabia que tudo aquilo era culpa sua.

—E...e o Josh? —Perguntou Sophia, chamando a atenção para si.

O silêncio de Jinx foi pior do que uma resposta. Sophia murmurou um "não" tão baixo que foi surpreendente que sua voz saísse. A irmã abaixou o olhar e murmurou um "sinto muito", enquanto mais lagrimas caiam de seus olhos até seus joelhos.

O silêncio mórbido do local foi quebrado quando Sophia levantou-se bruscamente. Seu rosto estava pálido e manchado pelas lagrimas. Seus olhos pareciam alucinados. Apertava a varinha com força na mão. Sem falar nada, deu as costas e, em passos duros e rápidos, foi na direção da saída da casa.

—Soh... —Tentou chamar Jinx, mas a irmã não respondeu.

—Eu vou falar com ela. Gil, cuide da Jinx. —Disse Pedro, levantando e seguindo os passos da prima.

Sophia já avançava pela neve, deixando para trás suas pegadas. Parecia seguir sem destino fixo. Apenas queria seguir em frente.

—Soh...Sophia... —Chamou Pedro, apressando o passo até chegar à prima. Pôs a mão em seu ombro para que ela parasse, mas a morena fez um movimento brusco, afastando o ombro do primo.

—Me deixa! — Disse ela, com certa agressividade.

—Não. Não vou te deixar. Olha, eu sei o que você está sentindo e...

—Não, você NÃO SABE, Pedro! —Exclamou a garota, virando-se bruscamente, fazendo algumas fagulhas voarem de sua varinha inconscientemente. Seu rosto estava banhado de lagrimas e parecia não ter limite do quanto ela poderia chorar no momento. —Era...é o meu filho!

—Soh... —Murmurou Pedro, quase num lamento. —Acredite, eu sei o que está sentindo. Dor, tristeza...uma vontade imensa de sair atrás deles, mas principalmente...uma vontade de se arriscar como se nada mais valesse a pena.

—É...realmente...você sabe...eu esqueci que estamos andando esses meses todos sem nenhum destino por SUA causa! —Exclamou a garota, parecendo cada vez mais furiosa. —Se sabe como eu me sinto...se você sente exatamente o mesmo...por que está me impedindo?

—Porque eu vivi quinze anos da minha vida assim...tornou-se um propósito...não quero que você se torne como eu... —Disse Pedro, abaixando as sobrancelhas e logo em seguida o olhar. —Eu não vou tentar te impedir...ou...nada parecido...só peço que espere...vamos cuidar da Jinx...e então iremos atrás de Rodolphus e quem mais tiver ido até sua casa...é uma promessa...

A garota relaxou um pouco o rosto. Logo em seguida deixou os braços caírem moles para o lado e o olhar perder-se em seus pés. Aproximou lentamente do primo e encostou a testa em seu peito, recomeçando a chorar. Sem jeito, Pedro levou a mão até seus cabelos e tentou afaga-los enquanto murmurava palavras que nem sele acreditava.

—Vai ficar tudo bem...

* * *

O dia acabara sendo movimentado e triste. A atmosfera na casa era pesada. Sophia pouco falava e na maioria do tempo estava encostada em algum tanto, chorando silenciosamente. Gillian emprestou algumas roupas para Jinx que tomou um banho e adormeceu no quarto que havia sido de Diego e Selena. Pedro perambulava pelo vilarejo, andando por entre os escombros das casas, da velha praça e da fonte. Seu olhar estava mais distante do que antes e carregado de uma tristeza mais profunda.

Sentou-se no que restou de um banco da praça e deixou seu olhar perder-se no horizonte. Havia sentado ali tantas vezes para ver o pôr do sol sempre tão bonito, que coloria de vermelho as pedras brancas da praça. O som de risadas, o cheiro de jantares sendo preparados. Tudo invadia sua mente numa torrente de lembranças.

Então gritos, fachos verdes misturados com o fogo alaranjado, recortando o negro da noite. A risada de Bellatrix e o corpo de seus pais tombando. Quando abriu os olhos, sentiu lagrimas escorrendo pelos lados. Limpou-as com as costas das mãos e seguiu olhando para o céu cinzento.

—Quando é que eu vou poder vir aqui, sem ter mortes me acompanhando? —Murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, com uma expressão cansada.

A noite caiu silenciosa. Apenas o grasnar de alguma ave noturna cortava aquele silêncio sepulcral. Alguém havia acendido o fogo da lareira, porque uma luz tremulava na janela. Olhou brevemente para o vidro quebrado da janela e soltou um suspiro demorado.

—Isso te traz lembranças, né? —Perguntou Gillian, aproximando-se dele. As mão estavam enfiadas no bolso dos casacos e tentava se aquecer encolhendo os ombros.

—Sim. —Murmurou Pedro, olhando para a ruiva pelo canto dos olhos antes de voltar a olhar para o céu de poucas estrelas.

—Isso é legal. Digo, sei que são lembranças tristes. Mas são lembranças. Ter um passado. —Disse Gillian, com um ar distante que não combinava com a ruiva. —Já eu...não tenho família, nem uma história. Talvez por isso eu valorize tudo o que tenho...

—Eu sinto muito, Gil... —Murmurou Pedro, esticando a mão para o lado e apertando de leve o ombro da prima.

—Naaah, bobagem... —Disse a garota, fazendo um gesto com a mão, como se mandasse deixar para lá. —E daí se meus pais sumiram? E daí que a ultima noticia que eu tive deles é que eles são Comensais da Morte? Eu realmente queria saber quem eles são, mas isso não vai afetar quem eu sou.

O garoto riu de leve e admirou a força de vontade da amiga. Empurrou ela de leve com o ombro e recebeu em troca um soquinho de leve no ombro. Voltaram a olhar para frente e ficaram no mais completo silêncio, apenas admirando a noite.

—Olha... —Disse Gillian, quebrando mais uma vez o silêncio. —tem alguém ali...

—Impossível...não dá para chegar aqui andando. —Disse Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve.

Mas, de fato, havia uma silhueta que se recortava contra o negro da noite. Era baixa e aparentemente encurvada. Andava em passos lentos e vacilantes. Pedro levantou-se rapidamente e sacou a varinha. Gillian olhou para o amigo antes de imita-lo, atrapalhando-se um pouco para sacar a varinha do bolso.

—Quem está aí? —Perguntou Pedro, alto para ser escutado.

Não houve resposta. A figura foi aproximando-se lentamente, seus pés esmagando a neve a cada passo. Quando chegou mais perto, a tênue luz da lua ajudou a reconhecer.

Era um velho senhor de rosto enrugado e cabeça quase totalmente desprovida de cabelos. Era baixo e encurvado e suas mãos de dedos nodosos seguravam com força uma bengala. Usava uma roupa negra que espalhava pelo chão, como se ele fosse liquido.

—É um velhinho... —Murmurou Gillian, abaixando a varinha.

—Não abaixe a guarda, Gil. Não sabemos quem ele é. —Murmurou Pedro, franzindo a testa de leve.

—Esperto, Ravenclaw. —Disse o velhinho, com uma risada maldosa. —Muito esperto. Mas vai descobrir que não vai adiantar de nada.

—Como...como me conhece? —Perguntou Pedro, fazendo força para não arregalar os olhos. —E o que quer dizer com isso?

—Não interessa como te conheço... —Disse o velho, numa voz tão maldosa quanto a risada. —E o que eu quero dizer com isso é...Voldemort!


	16. Vilarejo de Fortescue

—**Capítulo 16—**

**Vilarejo de Fortescue**

O som daquele nome ecoou pelo local como um agouro de morte. O tempo pareceu congelar ao redor deles. O velho fechou lentamente a boca e deixou desenhar um sorriso maldoso, que estendeu-se até seus olhos antes tão frios e desprovidos de vida.

—Esse local já devia estar cheio de Comensais. —Murmurou Gillian. Sua voz pareceu fazer o tempo voltar a correr normalmente.

—Eu sei. —Disse Ravenclaw, o olhar correndo de um canto ao outro, as mãos fechando com mais força ao redor da varinha, embranquecendo os nós dos dedos.

O assobio do vento passou por eles, como um sinal macabro. Antes que se dessem conta, uma dúzia de Comensais apareceu ao redor deles, enchendo o desfiladeiro com o eco dos 'cracs' que indicavam a aparatação. As varinhas em riste, apontando na direção deles, formando um circulo perfeito ao redor dos dois. O feitiço _lumus_ encandeava seus olhos e lançava um brilho macabro em suas mascaras negras.

—Aí estão os seus Comensais. —Murmurou Pedro, estreitando o olhar, tentando acostumar-se com a luminosidade, a varinha ainda em mãos.

—Sem ironi...

—Você é o assassino de Rabastan Lestrange? —Um dos Comensais interrompeu Gillian. Sua voz era arrastada e abafada pela máscara.

Ravenclaw ficou em silêncio, o olhar correndo de um lado ao outro, querendo identificar qual deles havia falado. Então era por ele que eles estavam ali. Soltou um suspiro demorado e abaixou a varinha, atraindo um olhar atônito de Gillian.

—Sou eu. —Disse com a voz firme. —Gillian, vá. O assunto é comigo.

—Até parece que eu vou te deixar sozinho com todos esses gorilas fugidos do zoológico. —Disse a ruiva, a varinha ainda em mãos.

—Agradeço a lealdade, mas gente de mais já se deu mal por minha culpa. —Disse Pedro, ainda sem olhar a amiga. —Por favor. Você sabe o que fazer.

Contrariada, Gillian abaixou a varinha. Seu olhar continuou fixo no amigo, como se ainda quisesse contestar aquele pedido. Por fim, soltou um suspiro derrotado. Murmurou um "boa sorte" e fechou os olhos em sinal de concentração. Girou no ar e quase caiu ao tocar o chão novamente, arrancando algumas risadas dos Comensais.

—Eu não consigo aparatar. —Disse Gillian, atordoada.

—Droga. —Murmurou Ravenclaw, rangendo os dentes com raiva. As palavras vieram à sua boca, vindas de uma memória de muito tempo atrás, como se fosse outra pessoa dizendo elas através dele. Seu pai. —Eles lançaram um feitiço anti-aparatação no vilarejo.

—Encontramos mais duas! —Uma voz vinda da casa chamou a atenção deles e do círculo de Comensais.

—Não!

Dois Comensais agora saiam da casa. Seguravam Jinx e Sophia com uma chave de braço. Sophia se balançava, tentando se soltar, enquanto sua irmã gêmea parecia em completo choque pela chegada dos Comensais. Pedro correu na direção delas, mas dois Comensais fecharam o caminho, as varinhas apontadas em sua direção, pressionando dolorosamente contra seu peito, empurrando-o para trás.

—Deixem elas! —Gritou Pedro, antes de se empurrado para trás mais uma vez, tropeçando nos próprios pés antes de firmar-se no chão.

—Você não está em posição de exigir nada, Ravenclaw. —Disse o Comensal com um ar de escárneo em sua voz. —Agora, largue a varinha ou...você sabe o que faremos com elas...

O garoto rangeu os dentes e apertou a varinha com mais força na mão. Lançou um olhar na direção das primas. Sophia ainda tentava se debater, mas parecia cansada. Seus olhares se encontraram. A garota parecia desesperada, mas havia algo em seu olhar que implorava para que ele não largasse a varinha. Virou-se para frente e encarou a mascara negra que parecia sorrir de uma forma maligna em sua direção. Então, com um suspiro demorado, relaxou os dedos. A varinha rolou por sua mão e caiu na neve, sem fazer barulho. Olhou para Gillian por cima do ombro. A garota seguia apontando a varinha para os Comensais. Então, sem parecer conformar-se, soltou a varinha da mesma forma.

—Bom, bom. Agora... —Disse o mesmo Comensal, com uma voz fria e que exalava um certo prazer maldoso. —por que matou Rabastan Lestrange?

—Não interes...

—_Crucio!_ —Bradou o Comensal. O garoto sentiu o corpo dobrar-se em dor, arrancando um grito de seus lábios.

Da mesma forma que veio, a dor se foi. Ficou deitado no chão, tremendo. Só então notou que alguém gritava seu nome. Sentiu duas mãos segurando seus ombros e ajudando-o a levantar.

—Você está bem? —Perguntou Gillian, passando a mão por sua testa, limpando o suor.

—Afaste-se dele! —Rugiu o Comensal, antes que Pedro pudesse responder à amiga. —_Expulso_!

Ouviu o grito de Gillian e o som de seu corpo caindo na neve. Tentou levantar-se para ajudar-la, mas um chute em seu queixo fez o garoto ver estrelas. Caiu de cara na neve, sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue invadir seu paladar, seguido pelo adormecimento causado pelo frio da neve. Apoiou as mãos no chão e levantou-se meio tremulo.

—Já está pronto para falar? —Perguntou o mesmo Comensal, parado diante dele.

—Vai precisar mais do que isso para me fazer falar. —Murmurou Pedro, em pé, os músculos ainda reclamando pela tortura.

O Comensal rosnou alto e berrou outro _crucio._ Seu corpo rolou na neve, um grito de dor escapando por seus lábios, sem que ele pudesse controlar. Ouviu seu nome ao longe, mas os gritos do presente já se misturavam às lembranças e jogavam sua mente quase na mais completa loucura. Sentiu lentamente perder a razão. Então, a dor cessou. Ficou arquejando no chão, os músculos latejando de tanta dor. Com o que lhe restava de força, ergueu o rosto e fitou o Comensal que ria com um prazer quase carnal.

—Pare com isso, McNair. —Disse algum dos outros Comensais, parecendo compartilhar da diversão, pois havia um ar de riso em sua voz. —Ele tem que estar são para responder.

—Ele está quase abrindo a boca. —Rosnou McNair, com um sorriso macabro. —Mas acho que ele precisa de mais um incentivo. _Incarcerous!_

Sem nenhum tipo de resistência, o rapaz sentiu cordas prenderem seus pulsos e tornozelos. Escutou outro feitiço ser murmurado e uma força ergueu seu queixo, como uma mão invisível. McNair riu maldosamente e deu as costas, afastando-se dele.

—Solte ela. —Murmurou, de frente para um Comensal.

McNair com seu corpo grande e largo cobria toda a visão. Pedro não conseguia ver o que ele fazia e sua visão lentamente ia embaçando. Tentava manter as forças. Não podia perder os sentidos logo agora. Ouviu outro feitiço ser murmurado e então o baque de um corpo caindo na neve, junto com uma revoada de cabelos negros. Seus olhos arregalaram e a descarga de adrenalina fez seus sentidos voltarem.

—SOPHIA!

—_Crucio!_

O grito da morena ecoou junto com a risada dos Comensais, o choro de Jynx e os protestos de Pedro. McNair saiu da frente e ele pôde ver o rosto da prima, contorcido em dor, as lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, enquanto seu corpo se retorcia com a tortura.

—Pare! Pare! Eu vou fal...

—ESTUPEFAÇA!

O faixo de luz vermelha cortou o ar e atingiu o peito de McNair, que girou no ar e caiu de borco no chão. O instante de choque dos Comensais foi tempo o suficiente. O garoto juntou as forças que restavam e jogou-se de costas para trás, caindo sobre a própria varinha. Tateou até acha-la, segurando com força e murmurando um contra-feitiço, fazendo as cordas soltarem de seus pulsos. Girou e atingiu o Comensal que segurava Jynx. A garota correu rapidamente até a irmã, segurando-a pelos ombros.

—Hey! Uma ajuda aqui por favor! —Gritou Gillian. Dois Comensais avançavam em sua direção, a varinha em riste apontada diretamente para seu rosto.

—Ah, droga! —Resmungou Pedro. Murmurou o mesmo contra feitiço e soltou as cordas que prendiam seus tornozelos. Levantou-se com dificuldade, sentindo as juntas das pernas reclamarem, antes de apontar a varinha na direção dos dois. —_Aquemanti! _

O jato d'água derreteu a camada de neve à frente deles, transformando o solo em lama. Os dois perderam o equilíbrio ao pisar no solo escorregario. Tempo o suficiente para Gillian atingir os dois com o feitiço das pernas presas. Os Comensais balançaram um instante antes de cair de cara na neve. O garoto saltou os dois e agarrou a mão de Gillian, correndo com ela até Jynx e Sophia.

—Você está bem? —Murmurou Pedro, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Sophia.

—Já estive melhor. —Murmurou Sophia, a voz fraca e a respiração ofegante. —E você?

—Na mesma. —Murmurou, ajudando ela a ficar em pé

—Já chega. —Murmurou McNair, furioso. Pedro virou o olhar para frente. Os Comensais já formavam um circulo ao redor deles. McNair vinha à frente, a mascara já fora de seu rosto. Não sabia se ele havia tirado ou se fora o feitiço de Gillian. —Não precisamos de respostas se eliminarmos o problema. Rodolphus vai poder continuar o trabalho dele em Fortescue sem preocupações se eliminarmos você aqui.

As palavras de McNair pareciam ter congelado todo o tempo ao seu redor. Então Rodolphus estava em Fostescue. O que diabos ele estaria fazendo em um vilarejo perdido ao oeste de Hogsmead, que ninguém nunca ouvira falar? Seja o que ele estivesse fazendo era para lá que ele iria. Ao menos era para lá que ele iria se não tivesse ao menos meia-dúzia de varinas apontadas em sua direção.

—Ultimas palavras? —Perguntou McNair, seu rosto se abrindo numa carranca maldosa, um sorriso quase diabólico.

Pedro apertou a varinha com mais força nas mãos. Por mais que pudesse criar um escudo, não seria o suficiente para reter tantos feitiços da morte. Estavam me menor número. Exatamente como seu pai e sua mãe naquela noite. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu o canto dos olhos arderem, como se as lagrimas estivessem se aproximando.

—Eu tenho. —A voz de Sophia chamou sua atenção. Tanto os Comensais quanto seus companheiros olharam para ela com um ar de duvida. A garota levou os dedos até os lábios e soltou um assobio prolongado, que ecoou no local longamente.

O silêncio que seguiu-se ao assobio foi estranho. Todos esperavam que algo acontecesse ou aparecesse do nada. Lentamente uma risada foi se formando entre os Comensais que misturava o escarnio e o alivio. Então, com o som de pano se rasgando, ouviu-se um prolongado ronco. As risadas morreram. O ronco acelerou e tornou-se gradativamente maior. Então, com o som de madeira partindo, todos olharam para a casa dos Ravenclaw. Uma luz ofuscante cegava a vista deles e avançava na direção do grupo, o ronco tornando-se cada vez mais alto. Com o som de alto atritando, deu um cavalo de pau que forçou os Comensais a dispersarem o circulo ao redor deles. Só quando parou ao lado deles, foi que Pedro reconheceu a moto de Sophia.

—Animal. —Murmurou Gillian, com um assobio de admiração.

—Elogios depois! Subam! —Gritou Sophia, passando a perna por cima da garupa, montando na moto.

Os Comensais já recuperavam do choque e, sem aviso, feitiços começaram a voar na direção deles. Pedro virou-se rapidamente e apontou a mão na direção deles. Uma corrente de fogo incendiou o chão, afastando os Comensais.

—Não vai durar muito! —Gritou Pedro, virando-se para a prima mais uma vez. Gillian ajudava Jynx à subir na moto, logo atrás de Sophia. —A neve vai derreter e apagar o fogo! Vamos!

Gillian concordou e montou logo atrás de Jynx. Não sobrava muito espaço. Virou-se para McNair. O Comensal tentava afastar as chamas com golpes de varinha, mas de nada adiantava. Então, seus olhos inflamados pelo fogo fixaram no piromago. Pedro devolveu o olhar na mesma medida. Respirou fundo e guardou a varinha. Esticou a mão para o lado e um novo som de madeira quebrando chamou a atenção de todos. O garoto segurou no reflexo o cabo de uma espada que voou em sua direção. Prendeu-a ao cinto e sorriu maldosamente para McNair, falando em alto e bom som.

—Avise ao seu amigo...que eu estou chegando!

E pulou no pouco espaço que sobrara na moto. Mesmo o trabalho que Sophia tivera para altera-la com magia ainda tornava a moto pequena para quatro pessoas. Ainda assim, o veículo roncou ferozmente e saiu em disparada, deixando para trás um furioso McNair.

* * *

A viagem foi difícil, mesmo que curta. Era difícil para Sophia manter o equilíbrio da moto com quatro pessoas na garupa e com o corpo cansado do jeito que estava. Por diversas vezes sentiu a moto bambear e quase cair, mas ainda assim conseguiu manter o equilíbrio tempo o suficiente para que estivessem longe da influência do feitiço anti-aparatação. Pararam próximos à área rural de uma cidade e abrigaram-se num celeiro. Gillian tomou à frente e começou a andar ao redor do local, lançando feitiços de proteção sobre eles.

—Essa foi por pouco. —Murmurou Sophia, dando um tapinha carinhoso na moto. —Viu? Eu disse que seria útil.

E virou-se para o primo, sorrindo, como se tentasse aliviar a tensão. Pedro sorriu meio sem vontade e deixou o peso do corpo cair sobre um cubo de feno. Seu olhar estava distante, pensativo...com um ar de angustia em algum canto. Aquilo não passou despercebido para Sophia. Com um passo receoso, aproximou-se dele, sentando ao seu lado.

—Hey...você está bem? —Perguntou a morena e, imediatamente o garoto soube que ela não perguntava de seu estado físico.

—Yep.. —Respondeu Pedro, sentando-se automaticamente. —Precisamos descansar um pouco. Esse lugar não vai ser seguro por muito tempo. Temos que partir o mais rápido possível.

Virou o olhar na direção da porta do celeiro, por onde uma cansada Gillian entrava agora. O céu antes negro agora ganhava toques arroxeados. No horizonte, uma linha mais clara começava a surgir. Respirou fundo e, sem mais olhar para a prima, foi ajudar a ruiva à fechar as grandes portas do celeiro.

—Hey...você está bem? —Perguntou Jynx, sentando ao lado da irmã. Havia notado seu olhar distante.

—Sim...eu...eu estou bem. —Respondeu a garota, virando-se para poder encarar a irmã de frente. —E você? Como está?

—Depois de tudo o que passei nos últimos dias, fico feliz só de estar viva. —Disse a garota, encolhendo os ombros, tentando esboçar um sorriso. —Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu.

—Não foi sua culpa. —Disse Sophia, passando a mão pela cabeça da irmã. —Agora vamos dormir. Estamos precisando mesmo de um bom descanso.

Jynx encarou a irmã por um tempo, como se aquilo não fosse o suficiente para aliviar a culpa em seu peito. Sabia que não podia ter feito nada e que sobreviver havia sido um milagre. Mas talvez se sentisse culpada por ainda estar viva, quando seus pais e o filho de sua irmã estavam mortos. Ainda assim, dirigiu a ela o sorriso mais sincero que conseguiu. Levantou-se e encaminhou-se até alguns blocos de feno, procurando a melhor maneira de tornar aquilo uma cama.

* * *

Dormiram pouco mais de cinco horas. Sem café da manhã, sem refeição e com ares bastante abatidos. Não havia bagagem para arrumar dessa vez. Tudo o que tinham havia ficado na casa onde os Comensais atacaram. Tudo o que restava para eles era a roupa do corpo, um pouco dinheiro que tinham nas carteiras, suas varinhas, a moto de Sophia e a espada de Ravenclaw. E foi exatamente a ausência de bagagem que fez a partida ser rápida.

Aparataram nos arredores de Hexham. Era uma cidadezinha cercada de propriedades rurais e com um ar bastante britânico. Encontraram um café e lá se abrigaram, na mesa mais afastada, no canto mais escuro. As pessoas não pareciam notar eles ou ligar para eles, o que era ótimo.

Com o que restou do dinheiro trouxa que tinham nos bolsos, conseguiram um café da manhã modesto. Pouca comida, mas ninguém parecia estar com apetite naquele momento. Bebericaram do café e beliscaram um pouco das torradas com geleia, sem trocar uma palavra.

—O que faremos agora? —Perguntou Gillian, com um ar desanimado, enquanto molhava um pedaço de torrada no café, sem parecer que iria come-la realmente.

—Não sobrou muito dinheiro bruxo. —Disse Sophia, enquanto revirava a carteira. Alguns galeões tilintaram junto com um punhado de nuques e sicles.

—Esse dinheiro de nada vai servir agora. —Disse Pedro. Havia evitado o olhar das três durante todo o dia.

—Ele tem razão. —Disse Jynx, bebericando seu café. —Se estamos sendo procurados pelos Comensais, vão estar nos esperando em qualquer lugar do mundo bruxo.

—Eu estou sendo procurado pelos Comensais. —Frisou Pedro, o olhar ainda fixo na mesa.

—Somos seus amigos. —Disse Sophia, com um ar sério. —Eles nos procurariam de qualquer forma para saber sobre você.

—Ainda assim. —Disse Pedro, com um ar de irritação na sua voz. —As coisas acabaram fugindo do controle e é tudo minha culpa.

—Acho que de nada adianta ficar discutindo de quem é a culpa. —Disse Gillian, finalmente largando a torrada dentro do café e empurrando a xícara para longe. —Temos que nos concentrar no que vamos fazer.

—A Gillian está certa. —Disse Jynx, enquanto terminava seu café.

—Sim, ela está certa. —Disse Pedro, por fim olhando para elas. —E o que vamos fazer é o seguinte. —Eu irei até Fortescue. McNair disse que Rodolphus está fazendo algum trabalho lá. Se ele está lá, então é para lá que eu irei.

—Nós iremos com você. —Prontificou-se Sophia, com um ar decidido.

—Não. —Cortou Pedro, secamente. Sophia abriu a boca para protestar, mas o primo não ligou. —Vocês irão até Upper Flagey.

—Por que? O que tem lá? —Perguntou Jynx, franzindo a testa.

—Eu já ouvi esse nome... —Disse uma pensativa Gillian.

—Claro que já. —Disse Pedro, ainda mais sério. —Alguns amigos estão refugiados lá. Alguns são membros da Ordem da Fênix...procurem eles, digam que me conhecem. E se refugiem com eles.

—Você não acha que nós vamos...?

—Me abandonar? Não...vocês não estão me abandonando. Eu é que estou abandonando vocês. —Disse Pedro, abaixando mais as sobrancelhas. —Já houve sofrimento de mais por minha causa. Ninguém deveria estar metido nisso de principio. Essa vingança é minha e apenas minha. Assim como as consequências dela.

As três permaneceram no mais completo silêncio, encarando o garoto, incrédulas. Com um suspiro demorado, Pedro levantou-se de sua cadeira. Olhou para cada uma delas por um instante antes de dar um sorriso dolorido. Era quase um adeus.

—Se cuidem.

E caminhou na direção da porta. Não escutou cadeiras arrastando ou o som de passos atrás dele. Aquilo deixou-o aliviado. Abriu a porta do pequeno café e parou na calçada. Fazia um dia frio. O vento era cortante e machucava seu rosto. As pessoas ali na rua pareciam sentir o mesmo, pois andavam com as golas dos casacos levantadas e os rostos abaixados. Com um sorriso, invejou cada um ali. As crianças que andavam de mãos dadas com seus pais, os adolescentes que andavam em grupos compactos, comentando sobre algo que estava na moda, os idosos que andavam lentamente pelas ruas. Todos em suas vidas comuns. E pegou-se, por um instante, pensando em como seria ter uma vida comum. Soltou um suspiro demorado e abaixou a cabeça. Então, concentrou-se em uma encosta próxima ao vilarejo de Fortescue, que havia visto em um mapa. Respirou fundo e girou no ar.

Antes de sentir toda a sensação típica de uma aparatação, ouviu um estardalhaço logo atrás dele. Logo em segudia, sentiu algo agarrar seu braço. Sem tempo para ver, sentiu tudo ao redor sumir. A pressão em seu braço aumentou ainda mais, conforme seu corpo era enfiado por uma espécie de mangueira de borracha. Quando, por fim, sentiu o chão sob seus pés mais uma vez, deu um passo para o lado, já puxando a varinha.

—Hey, hey! Calma! Sou eu!

—Sophia! —Disse Pedro, com um misto de alivio, frustração e irritação. —Eu disse para você se refugiar com as garotas!

—Corta essa, Pedro Ravenclaw! —Exclamou a morena, irritada. —Eu estou nessa porque quero...você nunca me pediu para te acompanhar, foi ideia minha...e, admita...você precisa de mim. Sem contar que eu não sei voltar para onde elas estavam, então, não posso fazer nada. Estou presa aqui, com você.

Pedro endureceu o olhar e, por um instante, pareceu que iria brigar com a prima. Porém, aquilo esmoreceu com um suspiro cansado. Resignado, apenas sacodiu a cabeça de forma positiva, dando as costas e começando a subir a encosta da planície.

—Já esteve em Fortescue? —Perguntou Sophia, subindo logo atrás do primo.

—Não. Apenas vi num mapa, uma vez. —Disse Pedro, seguindo a subida. Logo estariam no topo e teriam uma visão completa do vilarejo.

—Eu já vi algumas fotos, alguns cartões. É bem pitoresco. Parece que saiu de dentro de um globo de neve. Os arredores são cercados por campos de aboboras que são maiores até do que as do Hagrid!

Pedro soltou um "hm", não muito interessado naquilo. Durante quase dez minutos seguiram a subida, em silêncio. A neve tornava a tarefa ainda mais difícil, tornando o solo escorregadio para os dois. Por fim, conseguiram chegar ao topo.

—Por Merlim... —Murmurou Sophia, deixando o queixo cair.

A visão que tinham era devastadora. Os grandes campos de aboboras agora eram semeados de destroços e carcaças de animais mortos. Pequenas torres de fumaça subiam do vilarejo, como se à pouco este estivesse em chamas. Uma sombra chamou a atenção de ambos. Na entrada da cidade, um gigante de quase dez metros andava de um lado para o outro, batendo seu tacape os próprios ombros.

—Céus...o que será que aconteceu aqui? —Perguntou Sophia, ainda horrorizada com aquilo. Com certeza não era o vilarejo pitoresco que lembrava de ter visto em cartões de natal.

—Não sei... —Murmurou Pedro, tomando a dianteira. —Mas não vamos descobrir ficando aqui...

11


End file.
